


Emerald Void

by ExodusDei



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amintum, Angst, Born from a roleplay, DishonoredXFFXV, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fleurentia, Humor, M/M, No Lunafreya, Seriously NO Luna, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 69,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExodusDei/pseuds/ExodusDei
Summary: Emperor Ravus has always been protective of his brother, but his focus needs to be on the Isles as well. With a new bodyguard to help out, he should have one less thing to worry about, but instead more problems arise. His health is declining with each passing month, a series of mysterious notes began to appear in his office, and he always feels as if someone is watching him, even while asleep. But none of that is enough to slow him down. Not when his brother is about to face the public eye for the first time and might soon have to replace him. The green Void of his dreams might be the only comfort he has left these days.





	1. The Emperor´s New Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this little thing has been on my mind since a role-play of very similar tone. In fact, the first couple of chapters will be almost like the RP was, but later on will diverge. For now, please let me know your thoughts and point out mistakes that I have made. As of time of writing, I have finished both Dishonored (full DLC) and Dishonored 2, but not Death of the Outsider, thus making the DotO irrelevant. Please, enjoy!

Pacing once again, wearing a hole into the Tyvian carpet, muttering to himself as he glared at the papers and his desk, then at the fireplace as though the warm blaze personally offended him. It was amusing to watch the most powerful man be distressed over paperwork, but by now, worry began to sneak in as well. Another letter tossed into the fire, burned to nothing within seconds as the Emperor returned to his chair.

"Bunch of dim-witted... what do they expect... how dare they even-..." The listening device either failed to pick up on the rest of his rant, or he was once more talking to himself. Not that it mattered to the man perched outside the tall window, cloaked in the dark shadow of a decorative pillar. Watching the Emperor became a moment of relaxation over the years. Ever since the first time he had been paid to kill him.

He didn´t. 

But the client met an unfortunate end in a boating accident. Such tragedy. 

No, the Emperor was not to be touched. After years of betrayal, treacherous magic and the empire falling apart, it finally began to flourish when Ravus Nox Fleuret, first of his name, took the throne after his father´s unfortunate death. Or fortunate perhaps, as the cruel man worshipped the Abbey with everything he had.

The assassin regretted that it wasn´t his blade to end the man´s pitiful life. But knowing he didn´t go peacefully in this sleep was somewhat comforting. How different son and father could be though, was fascinating. In spite of his harsh glare and constantly furrowed brow, Ravus was kinder than most and far more intelligent. The Isles prospered and the doubters were left behind. The lives of others were placed above his own and the assassin watched this happen over and over again as he contemplated ending his reign.

Now he was protecting him. Or at the very least, watching over him. When he woke up in the morning, often scowling at the ceiling before going about his daily tasks. When he sat in meetings with his councillors, who always seemed to do such a poor job, sans for a few clever ones. The scowl never left his face even then. When he ate, it was often with distaste, as though the kitchens were unable to prepare something suitable for the Emperor´s refined palate. Truly, the only time Ravus´ expression softened was when he spent some time with his younger brother.

Who was still being hidden from the public eye. Why exactly, the assassin didn´t know, or truly care, but it was a well-known fact. Emperor Ravus´ younger brother was alive, but protected within the walls of Dunwall, surrounded by guards and personal bodyguards who kept changing the moment they proved unworthy in the older one´s eyes. Soon the boy would become of age and the party preparations were taking a toll on the older sibling. His health... was declining. Another public secret.

He blinked from one edge to another, scoffing at the guards below who did not see a thing. Truly an era of peace, but the security was so lax these days. Watching as Ravus left the office to walk down the hallway, sword swaying at his waist, the assassin knew what was to follow.  
Another new applicant for the bodyguard position, a foreigner from somewhere on the Isles this time who proved his worth in brawls with brute strength. Scarred and unafraid, nobody knew when or where exactly he came from. The assassin would catch up in a moment. First... he had deal with something.

\---

The window opened without a sound as he entered, glancing about for a second before stepping into the office. Silent, somewhat warm from the fireplace. The desk was a mess, of course and an audible sigh left his lips as he took a seat as he had many times before. Picking up the first new letter he scanned over it. Information about the new whaling ships. Rescuing whales, protecting breeding ground, removing the old ones. Nothing new. 

He set the letter down before moving onto the next one and this one proved far more interesting. The seal of the Duke of Serkonos, congratulating Emperor Ravus and his brother on the ceremony that would soon take place and stating how he will be unable to attend. But he will send his daughter in return, with gifts and more proposals for the continued peace. How... quaint. 

The assassin visited once or twice, doing business in Karnaca a few years ago. Once he met the man. Caught in his sleeping quarters to retrieve a trap left by an amateur. Such a strange job, that has been. The Duke was popular with the people, kind, but strict. And the people banded together to pay for the best service to get rid of the threat. Sometimes even hear-tell was a powerful way to learn information. And once the lethal trap was removed, the Duke was safe. The assassin only recalled the surprised look in his strange eyes upon seeing an assassin in the room who was not there to kill him, but save his life. 

The incident still brought a smile to his face and he left the letter open before picking up a pen and starting to write a proper response. Ravus was too busy with the new bodyguard and his brother, but this kind of matter could not wait. Confirmation, a proper invitation to be sent. Honestly, by now one would assume the Emperor would have noticed someone taking care of his correspondence, but instead he seemed to think it was one of the councillors doing their job.

"And, there we go." Copying Ravus´ signature was easy enough by now. Too bad he could not sign his own name, but by now, it was too well-known. Unfortunately. He would have preferred to remain a shadow, but legends tended to spread quickly, especially infamous ones. Just like Daud before him. "Hm... nothing of interest here. I guess I should go see about the new bodyguard; how well this one will fare."

He stared at the sealed envelope, knowing that it would be picked up and delivered later. There was a temptation, a hidden want. Perhaps it was time for another note to be left, just to tease the man some more. Oh, how could he possibly resist?

/Your majesty would do well to relax. Lately you appear to be rather... tense. Perhaps a good meal might help./ In lieu of signing the note, the assassin drew a red flame with the ink on the desk. Fire.

Ignis.

\---

"He´s a big man." The assassin commented to the crows sitting beside him on the ledge as they observed the man. Tall, really tall, with dark hair and bright eyes. What struck him as odd was the big sword he carried, the likes of which he had only seen a handful of times. It didn´t seem to be an ordinary weapon. But he didn´t seem to be an ordinary man, either. The guards looked rather uneasy watching him wait on the training grounds, muttering and staring without an ounce of shame. Well, this could be interesting.

His eye was drawn to Ravus the moment the Emperor walked down the flight of stairs and scanned the area. The glare was in place, hardening even more as he stared at the bodyguard applicant. Oh, he didn´t approve. Ignis smiled from his perch atop the guard house.

"What is your name?" The Emperor demanded, staring the man down. Or he tried to at least, but the stranger was taller, now allowing Ravus to look down at him.

"Gladio." Unaffected by the hostile reception at all, the tall man, Gladio, swung the sword from his back, embedding it into the ground beside him as though it was made of butter. "So, we doing this or what? I don´t like wasting time."

The guards bristled, clearly displeased that this man this foreigner, dared to speak to the Emperor this way. Not even a bow or a greeting. One began to reach for his gun, apparently desiring to teach him a lesson. At least they were devoted to the Emperor, but this was a bit of an overkill. But before he could draw it halfway, Ravus extended his arm to stop him. 

"Neither do I. Very well. Your weapon of choice leaves much to be desired. But as you are not native to Gristol, I will trust that you know what requirements this position has. Nobody is allowed to harm my brother and if anything were to happen to him, I will have your head. Provided you pass the entrance test." Distaste was showing in his face as he stared at the foreigner, lingering on his face. "Serkonan?"

"Maybe. Does it matter?" So that was where Ignis knew the eyes from. Yes, the golden amber of select few of Serkonan lineage. Just like the Duke of Serkonos had. Ignis would never forget the surprise in those eyes and the diplomacy with which he was treated. Him, an assassin. He should be killing those high up instead of protecting them from harm. 

"No, I suppose it doesn´t. Very well." Ravus reached for his sword, drawing the blade with ease and elegance many tried to copy, but none managed. It was always a pleasure to watch him and a shudder went through Ignis. Something about the motion made him always feel strange. As though he wanted to be down there, facing Ravus to fight him. But he could not lose. Ever.

From the corner of his eye, Ignis spotted a slender figure. Hiding behind the corner, clad in white and gold to match his general appearance, a curious pair of blue eyes was watching this entrance exam. So the Prince finally made his appearance as well. How he managed to not only escape his current guard, but sneak outside without being noticed was always surprising. And his eyes were rather large as he stared at the man who was about to fight his brother.

A guard stepped forward, glancing from the Emperor to the bodyguard-wannabe, his expression changing from calm to annoyed before he called the match to a start. Gladio grabbed his sword, withdrawing it from the ground as Ravus swung his sword down.

"Oh, now that seems rather handy..."Ignis watched as Gladio raised his sword with practiced ease, blocking a blow that would have sank into his shoulder otherwise. Impressive. The weight of the weapon didn´t seem to affect him at all and even Ravus looked slightly impressed. 

The Emperor stepped back, observing the man for a moment before nodding, seemingly pleased and then once more raised his sword. And Gladio was ready to block, not attacking in the least as the blows came. Ravus himself was not a weak man, preferring his normal arm to the artificial limb. Oh, if only Ignis had been there to protect him back then, but he wasn´t. But he took his anger out in a most macabre way on those who hurt the Emperor and took a piece of him. Granted, the artificial limb was a masterpiece of technology, created by the greatest minds of the University of Natural Philosopy, descended from the likes of Joplin, Sokolov, and Jindosh. But it was not human. At least it didn´t seem to cause him any pain, which was more than Ignis could ask. More than he granted those who attacked Ravus those years ago and damaged his arm beyond repair. By now, the remaining pieces of them were rotting somewhere in the sewers.

Snapping out of the memory, Ignis glanced to the white wall, only to find the Prince gone. A quick scan revealed the figure now hiding closer, behind a pillar, in order to be able to watch what happened. Ravus and Gladio were not about to stop as the big man continued to block and deflect each blow. Perhaps to try and tire the Emperor out or to show how much he could block. Whichever it was, the guards were becoming agitated.

What a lowly bunch, Ignis thought, watching them get louder and louder, cheering without shame for the Emperor to take the man´s head off, to go for the legs, use a gun. The two men ignored them, but the louder they got, the more annoyed the assassin felt. A few sleep darts and they would go down, but it would cause a commotion. The Captain of the guard wasn´t around to chastise them for this kind of behaviour, either. And Ravus had no time.

He swung his sword again, steel meeting steel once more and sparks flew. Fascinating, the power of the two. And when Gladio pushed back with a grunt, Ravus staggered, breathing harder now as he fell to one knee. Even he seemed impressed as so far this foreigner was doing better than the guards. Barely out of breath and waiting, Gladio moved his sword, this time to attack. And Ravus could see that. A blow from something that big and heavy would probably hurt.

"Oh no you don´t!" One of the guards lost it, the same one who wanted to draw his gun before now no longer hesitated and pointed it at Gladio. Angry, his aim off as his arm shook, the man didn´t notice the prince hiding behind the pillar, watching with wide eyes. 

"Ravus!" No longer hiding, the prince stepped forward, looking out of place clad in white. A second later the gun fired, the aim on the blond prince instead of Gladio.

"NO!!" Metal hit metal, then stone. Ignis watched in slow motion, ready to rescue the prince, but there was no need to. Gladio was already there, standing between the bullet and the prince, sword raised to deflect the bullet as hit ricocheted off the metal of the blade and into a stone wall, embedding itself there and finishing the short route.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" It wasn´t Ravus´ voice, but Gladio´s as the man held the sword in one hand and the throat of the guard in the other, lifting him off the ground. "You piece of shit should stay as far away from a gun as I can throw you! And trust me, I can throw pretty damn far!" With a growl, the man threw the flailing guard into the wall, watching him slide down before kicking the gun that had fallen from his hand away. 

"Your Majesty!!" Thankfully, the others had more brains than to lash out, instead rushing to Ravus to help him up, only to be dismissed as the Emperor rose on his own. Sliding his sword away he surveyed the scene. Gladio gripping his sword, fury in his eyes as he stared at the unconscious guard. His brother, cowering behind the big man with wide eyes. And the Captain rushing to the training grounds, pissed off the second he arrived.

"Take him to a cell! We´re going to have a nice little chat later. Your Majesty, I apologize for the-" Ravus held up his hand to stop his apology and instead slid his sword back into the sheath. 

"Interesting. Prompto. I don´t know how you got out again, but perhaps this was the last time. Meet your new bodyguard. Gladio... what was your last name?" The man in question put his own sword away as he watched the unconscious guard be dragged away.

"Don´t have one. Or need one. How did I get the job if we didn´t finish?" Amber eyes slid from the Emperor to the blond who moved to stand by his side. 

Prince Prompto. Born shortly before his father died and never having met his mother. Raised by his brother and servants, protected as though he was the biggest treasure. And a master when it came to sneaking about and escaping Dunwall Tower. Gladio regarded him briefly, then looked back at the Emperor for an answer of sort.

"You have just proven your worth to me. Report tonight to the Captain of the guard to receive a proper uniform and he shown around the Tower and your quarters. As you will be guarding my brother, you are expected to live here as well and constantly watch him. Lately he became restless and took to sneaking out of the Tower." The prince had the grace to look somewhat ashamed... and proud.

Ignis watched all of this with interest. So the big man noticed the Prince before the guards had. And managed to protect him from a bullet that would have killed most. Ravus seemed pleased.. This didn´t seem that bad at all. A smile played on his lips as the Emperor began to explain the various duties Gladio would have. Truly protective. And kinder than most, even if he didn´t show it. 

"-that is all for now. And for your first duty, escort my brother back to his quarters." Ravus glanced to the blond, a faint smile on his lips. And Ignis felt something burn in his chest, emerald eye narrowed into a glare for a brief second.

"Master Ignis. So you´re here again?" The assassin appeared beside him, glancing at the scene below. "We received a new job and need your opinion. Please, return to the hideout."

"I will be there in a moment. There is one more thing I must attend to before leaving. Go on ahead and prepare the material. Oh, and don´t forget to pick some sylleblossoms for tonight." The assassin didn´t respond at first, then nodded briefly. They knew. Of course they knew. And none of them dared to speak of their master´s obsession. After all, nothing bad came of it.

"It will be done. But please... be careful." The assassin vanished as Ignis glanced down. And then slowly stood up, his shadow casting onto the ground below. Gladio was already walking beside Prompto, the prince talking about a large library they would pass while the Emperor stood there, watching them.

And then he looked at the ground and the silhouette there. Head snapping up, Ravus stared at the dark figure, but the second he blinked. It was gone. An illusion? Perhaps he was just tired. Or... he hadn´t eaten today either. Might as well have them send up something from the kitchens. Yes, hunger was probably the reason why Gladio nearly won their match. Otherwise Ravus would have been the one. Surely that was it. 

"I will be in my office. Have a cook prepare something to eat so I don´t have to waste time. And tea."

\---

"-perhaps a bit more... yes, perfect." Ignis finished in the kitchen, covering the plate for now and wrote a note for the maid. /For Emperor Ravus./ The cook would wake up with a bit of a headache, but that was fine. The bottle of Tyvian red would bring him enough shame not to speak of his sudden nap. But for now, he had to say goodbye to Dunwall Tower.

It was time to visit two special graves.


	2. "It is not a skirt."

This truly was the only time the crows were silent. Watching from a giant tree, ruffling their feathers, cocking their heads as the master assassin set a bouquet of flowers on the unmarked grave. The sylleblossoms of the Void looked out of place in this world and he knew they would eventually vanish, taken away once more, but that never stopped Ignis before.   
"Daud... how long as it been? A few weeks by now..." He knelt down, emerald eye brushing away the dirt that set on the cold stone.

"The Emperor is not in good health... and his little sibling is soon to be an adult. His new bodyguard reminds me of you and Corvo for some reason. His posture. His arrogance. His instincts. You all shared those before the mark, didn´t you?" Ignis sat back, his eye closing for a moment. "I wish we had more time together. But for an assassin, you lived longer than anyone else, haven´t you? You and Corvo both. That´s why..." With a shake of his head, Ignis fell silent, the only sound now the waves off the cliff and fluttering of feathers.

"I am still keeping my promise. But something more will be needed soon. Something... drastic. He will know of my presence, my existence. And then someone else would have to take over. I have yet to find an apprentice good enough to follow, but the Emperor needs to be saved. For the sake of the people. The Isles. I will protect him from the shadows, Daud. Just like you protected Emily. It´s time for me to go..."

The crows finally sounded off in the tree, then began to fly off in a dark cloud, filling the sky above the single grave as if to follow the assassin as he began to walk away. Surrounding him, whirling around him in a sea of black gleaming feathers. And when they rose into the air, the man was gone, the birds flying towards Dunwall.

There was one lagging behind, flying to the grave to pick a single flower from the bouquet and clutching it in its beak flew off after the rest of the flock, veering off towards Dunwall tower once they reached the city to lay the flower on the grave of Corvo Attano.

\---

"How very... elegant... " The preparations for the party were truly intense. The mere list of wine was several feet long and Ignis noted with displeasure that many have been paired with the wrong meals. One would expect the nobles to know what they were supposed to pair with a pink-belly cod from the east of Tyvia, but instead... his brow furrowed when he reached the dessert.

"This is ridiculous." Resisting the temptation to simply toss the list into the fire, Ignis chose to set it back on the desk. Instead he walked to the window, leaning out a bit to observe the training grounds. The large man... Gladio, was still employed. Apparently stopping the prince from venturing outside via secret routes was enough to prove that he took the job seriously, although he did manage to get stuck in a smaller passage. Even Ravus cracked a smile when the bodyguard had to be freed with the help of slippery kitchen lard.

That smile made Ignis´ heart skip a beat.

That was a few days ago. Now the party was coming closer and closer and the frustration was mounting. The Emperor was paler than before, working deep into the night and waking up before dawn. His desk was full of correspondence that needed to be taken care of, but he insisted on doing it himself. He always did. No matter what qualifications a secretary would present, they were turned away.

Too bad for Ravus that he could not turn away someone who never applied. Ignis smiled, watching the new bodyguard spar with some of the guards. Two on one. Then three. All knocked on their asses while the prince watched with an expression of wonder and boredom. Overprotected. Ignis couldn´t relate at all.

"Oh, what are they up to..." Two of the guards began setting up bottles at the other end of the training ground and the prince stood up, walking over to the bodyguard. Still standing out in white and gold, his expression was one of determination when Ignis zoomed in on his face. "A gun? How interesting. Is he trying to entertain the boy?"

Momentarily distracted, Ignis glanced to the desk, then blinked onto the ledge outside, then once more onto the guard house so he could watch from a better perch. The gun Gladio handed to the Prince was not an ordinary one. In fact... it was not a standard issue gun the guards carried. Or even the city watch. A custom made, engraved with the royal family´s seal. More than intrigued, Ignis made sure nothing was obstructing his view as he watched the young prince take aim. 

*bang*

*bang*

*bang* *bang* *bang*

*bang*

Six shots from the cylinder and a satisfied smile on Prompto´s face as all the bottles were gone. "Told you we should go further away. One explosive round would have done the job as well. Oh, and the incendiary bolts for the crossbow were delivered earlier, so we should try those once we get a few buckets of water."

Ignis was stunned. For the first time in a while, he had been surprised. The young prince; a sharpshooter? And far from a bad one. He didn´t even blink an eye as he hit each bottle as though he did this all his life. And the talk of a crossbow had Ignis glance to his own wrist. The construction was based on those Daud wore at one point, improved over the decades, merged with the craftsmanship of Joplin´s own creation.

"Yea, yea, but the last time we were too close to the office and then your brother decided he wants to fuck up my face for letting you touch a gun. Where is he anyway?" Gladio didn´t seem bothered at all. "I´m starving. We should go get some food. Want to head to the kitchen?" Such casual manner was almost... wrong. Such a peculiar man. And the eyes... Ignis knew he had seen them before somewhere.

"Ravus went to see his doctor... he wasn´t feeling well. The stupid party that I don´t even want is really draining him and he won´t let anyone help. Just stays locked up in his office and refuses to talk to anyone or even eat!" The prince frowned. "Idiot will work himself into an early grave..."

"Guess the sooner the party is over with the better. Come on then, let´s go inside." The party again. Ignis wished he could attend just to make sure everything would go smoothly, but he doubted that an assassin was likely to receive an invitation, especially since his existence was a myth, just like Daud´s once was.

Returning to the office he glanced at the stack of ornate envelopes and the royal seal, deep in thought as he began to alter the menu. No embarrassment was allowed to disturb the party and cause Ravus more stress, the Emperor´s health causing more concern than usual. He would see that he would eat later, too.

"At this rate, perhaps I should simply quit and become a secretary myself..." Muttering to himself, Ignis went over the invitations, the template for them lying on the desk. 

"..." It was a stupid idea. One that might not even work. But that didn´t stop his hand from moving to the ink pot as he wrote down his name onto the thin line. This wouldn´t work for sure, bizarre as it was, but he still watched the ink dry down as he signed Emperor´s name and signature at the bottom, elaborate cursive easy in his skilled hand. And once the ink was dry, the invitation was gently slid into the matching envelope and sealed with wax, stamped with the royal seal.

"Perhaps I should visit Draper´s Ward..."

\---

"... this is a bloody skirt!" Ignis stared at the offending garment with distaste while the tailor chuckled, adjusting the strange straps. 

"It may appear so, but you will notice that it is only half, meant to fall from your waist to your knee while leaving your sword and gun arm free. It is purely a visual accessory, of course, but the newest fashion from the south. Serkonans have been spreading this new fashion all over the Isles. The straps themselves are meant to resemble a crinoline worn many years ago, only more masculine with the firm leather." The man continued to adjust the "skirt", as Ignis called it, on the costume.

"If I had known this was a masquerade-... and what, pray tell, is the purpose of this thing if I am definitely not wearing a skirt or anything resembling one?" Ignis glared at his reflection, emerald glaring back.

Truly, it was not that bad, but the strange part offended him on a personal level. He did enjoy the thick leather vest as it closely resembled the one he was used to already, black and sleek, the brocade perhaps a bit too ornamental for his taste. It stood out and he wasn´t used to standing out. He was partial to the new eye patch though, covering up the scar on his eye and the blind orb itself as well as half his face. A perfect mask. Then the tailor had the brilliant idea of using the green of his eyes and matching it with a deep emerald shirt beneath the vest.

And then came the strange cage that was both loose and stiff at the same time and an emerald bow at the back of the shirt that hung down. Was this what the noble families would wear to such an event? Ridiculous. And he outright refused the strange poofy trousers offered, instead choosing a style much more familiar to him. Black leather was both protective and useful and he liked it.

"Look, I cannot force you to wear it, Ignis. But I ask you to trust me. With all due respect, I have been doing this for far longer than you are alive, Master assassin. I watched trends come and come, fashions from all over the Isles combine into new pieces. I would not dare offend you, not after what you have done for me and my family." There was a smile on his face and Ignis sighed. Yes, he knew he could trust this man.

A few years ago, his youngest daughter was taken, not even an adult, but forced into a filthy brothel. The men responsible were no more than thugs seeking quick coin. Instead they found death. The assassin enjoyed ending their lives more than some others and delivered the girl safe, it a bit bruised back to her father, refusing any payment. "One day I may ask for a new outfit and will come to you." He said those words back then, but came back more than once. One of the few people he could trust in Dunwall. At least partially.

"Very well then. I still think it looks ridiculous, but I shall trust your judgement. I do enjoy the new mask. It is very soft." Perhaps he should put more effort into styling his hair for the big party. Concealing some weapons should be easy, at least the kind he didn´t want to be seen. The sleeves helped hide his wristbow rather well.

"Ridiculous is that you are planning to attend the prince´s birthday party, but what do I know. The Emperor... his Majesty´s health has been on the decline in the recent months, hasn´t it?" Ignis looked at him, watching the man finish adjusting the final strap and step back, circling him as he judged the outfit.

"Indeed... I see that word has spread." In Dunwall. Perhaps outside. To those who didn´t agree with the emperor´s rule

"Liquor loosens any tongue. The guards have not been exactly silent about what happens at the Tower. There, that´s it. The final outfit. The mask should provide enough cover to prevent anyone from memorizing your face and the belt pouch is big enough for... whatever you need to take along. I still don´t know why you´re doing this, but... good luck."

\---

"This looks... was it the same?" Ravus scanned the list with his eyes, unable to shake the feeling that something was off. The list of foods and wines was the same, but somehow not, but he couldn´t put his finger on why it bothered him. 

"I don´t know, your Majesty. The office has been locked in your absence. It is... rather late. Shouldn´t you rest?" The head butler knew he was overstepping, but this was neither the first, nor the last time he asked this question. And they both knew what the answer would be.

"Not yet. There is still work to be done. Leave me so I can focus. Oh, and make sure that oaf of a bodyguard has a fitting uniform for the party. He´s not to move from Prompto that night." The butler bowed, leaving in silence while Ravus gave up on trying to find the difference. Everything looked fine.

Sitting at his desk, face buried in his hands, the Emperor took a moment to just breathe. Another health check, another shot, another weak moment to add to the list. How much longer did he have left? Not even the damn doctors could figure it out, so how could he when he had to rule over an Empire? His health came second, which was why he had to ensure that Prompto could take over once he would die.

"Huh? I´m sure I have closed this..." The ink bottle was open. The red ink again and a small note left beside it. He recognised the flame at the bottom instantly and frowned. Someone has been doing this for months now, leaving notes with a flame. Did they want him to burn? The guards were clueless, none of the staff admitted to it or even knew what happened. Surely he wasn´t losing his mind. 

"By the Void... what nonsense if this? /Tyvian pears go well with smoked salmon and white wine... try to rest before the party./ Standing up in rage, Ravus stalked over to the fireplace, hand reaching out to toss the damn thing away. But he stopped, fingers warmed by the flames, soon feeling too hot. And then he reached onto the mantle, opening a small music box and placed the note inside, pressing down onto the others he had stored. 

A knock on the door distracted him enough to forget about his anger momentarily. "Enter." The maid bowed, carrying a large tray to the table by the window.

"A late supper has been prepared for you, Your Majesty." Another bow and she fled, closing the door without a sound. Supper? He did skip earlier because he was busy, but hunger eluded him. Still, he found himself walking towards the tray, removing the cover to reveal the smoked salmon served on juicy pears. Beside the plate, a bottle of white wine with a crystal glass calmly stood, waiting to be opened.

"...again?" The note. The food. The strange feeling of being watched. He lost count of how many times he felt like this. But not even he could deny that the food smelled delectable. Obviously not made by the Tower´s head cook, who was too fond of preparing large quantities of meat, much to the new bodyguard´s delight. No, this was refined.

Cautious as always, Ravus brought the plate over to his desk, then the wine, tempted to drink straight from the bottle for a moment or two. Grabbing the special powder from his drawer he sprinkled some onto the salmon, waiting, expecting the same result as always. Nothing. No poison to kill him, just a meal prepared by someone who was not revealing their face. 

"... the wine does go well with this." Had it not been for these late-night meals, Ravus would rarely eat at all. And for a moment, the strange feeling was gone, he just felt calm, comforted by the flavour of smoked fish and sweet pears. Whoever made this... he wanted to make them his personal chef. He took his time to savour the meal and then finished half the bottle of wine as well, sealing off the last few envelopes on his desk. Tomorrow they would be delivered and then... the party could not be over soon enough.

His mood improved significantly, enough to make him place the tray outside for the maid to retrieve in the morning. Nobody was allowed to enter his office without his presence. Perhaps retiring early wasn´t a bad idea tonight. He felt relaxed, although still questioned the strange cook´s presence in his mind.

\---

Though his chambers were warmed by the large fireplace, he still felt cold as he stripped down and changed into the bottom half of his nightclothes. Staring at his own reflection, his mood soured a bit more as his eyes lingered on the connective tissue of his artificial arm and his shoulder. It didn´t hurt. Or he was so used to it that it no longer registered in his mind. 

Even in the darkness, he could see the gleam of the fire against the arm. He managed to survive this, so why not this strange illness? Why could the doctors provide him with a new arm, yet had no idea what was plaguing him? Though he was ready to... Ravus didn´t want to die.

Thoughts becoming darker as he went to bed, the Emperor closed his eyes, allowing the wine to lull his mind into a slow slumber, a dreamless sleep that he craved. He was never aware of the presence in his rooms, the dark figure standing at the bed and watching him with worry. Ravus had no idea that someone reached out to touch his hair, only to withdraw at the last moment and touch the exposed shoulder of his artificial arm. And when the strange presence left, another was left behind, colder and much older, followed by the song of a dying whale.

\---

It wasn´t as cold as he thought it would be. In fact, it was almost warm. Ignis stayed only as long as to watch Ravus´ brow relax as he slept before leaving his chambers. Borrowing the Tower´s kitchen to cook was a stupid idea and he was more than aware of the risks, but ceased to care long ago. If anyone noticed, nobody dared to speak a word, perhaps afraid they might upset the strange ghost haunting the area.

And just like a ghost, Ignis vanished, returning to the hideout feeling tired himself. Tomorrow he had one more job to finish. For now he removed his cloak, his weapons sat by the bed. The outfit for the party was carefully tucked away for the moment and Ignis folded his clothing away, neat even when it came to this. The last thing to come off was the eye patch he wore, slowly removing it before glancing into the ornate mirror.

He didn´t miss the eye. He didn´t need it. The new sight he received was much better, more useful and came to him as naturally as breathing. And when he opened it, he could see the remains of what used to be emerald green dulled to a pale hue.

A moment later, the mark of the outsider glowed in his eye, reflected in the mirror. Nobody was around, nothing foreign in the room. His assassins were all doing what they should be or resting. And the Emperor... hopefully he would be able to rest well tonight. Ignis climbed into bed thinking of Ravus, aware that his obsession was bordering on dangerous. 

He couldn´t forget the small smile Ravus showed during that silly moment. It was... one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

That night, his dreams didn´t belong to the Void, but to the Emperor.


	3. Library Fireworks

The last few times he had seen fireworks it was from rooftops, hiding in shadows, enjoying the bright colours explode in the dark sky to announce a grand party. These were even more grandiose. Elaborate, no expanses spared apparently, brightening the sky and leaving trails of smoke behind. The smell was... unpleasant at worst. Gunpowder used for something beautiful for once. And the guests were gossiping already, many trying to guess the cost of the party. None of them knew this all came from the Emperor´s own pocket. No one, but Ignis himself.

Strange as it felt to walk up to the guards placed around the bridge, it made him smile as the invitation was inspected and the man gave the faintest bow, a nod of his head to let him through. Security was tight. Unformed and hidden officers patrolled without interacting with the guests or getting in the way while hounds sniffed around the area, staying close to their masters. Once or twice one glanced to him, sniffing at the Void that followed the assassin, then whined and continued walking. Smart. Perhaps smarter than the master himself.

"Allow me." The guard held the entrance door open, the music he heard playing now even louder. Oh, how elaborate the grand hall was, portraits of past emperors lining the walls and Ignis took pleasure knowing that the previous one had his picture hidden away in a dark corner, covered in cobwebs and dark dust.

Nobody knew it was there.

And there were quite a few familiar faces. Ignis recognized them, the masks they wore doing little to cover the identities of those who wore crests with such pride embroidered onto their costumes. Lord Remington, who paid to have his brother disposed of for touching his young sister. Nobody ever found the body, as he didn´t want the man mourned. He paid well. Apparently his sister married off by now and worked as a teacher somewhere. 

And Lady Briar, saved by the common folk. A teacher providing classes to the poorest of families´ children, offering them a brighter future. Someone wanted to hurt her and a parent overheard. They all came together to summon the assassin and pay to have a group of thugs taken care of quickly. Ignis kept only as much as he needed to cover the few bolts he used and the two heavy coffins that sank to the bottom on the sea. The small school however, received a generous donation. Apparently the children enjoyed the new books and meal service it paid for. 

The tune of the music changed, the speakers playing a lovely harpsichord tune as more confetti exploded. Servants flawlessly removed empty plates and glasses, refreshed drinks without even being noticed and vanished again. And even they appeared to be happy. Ignis calmly made his way to one of the tables, scanning it for the items. The correct wine to go with the meat... yes, everything looked decent. Good. Nobody dared tamper with the alterations he made. But where was the man of the hour? The bodyguard was nowhere to be seen, either. Perhaps the Emperor had changed his mind about revealing his brother´s presence to the public eye... but Ravus was not anywhere from what Ignis could tell. Perhaps the upper floors?

The lights and decorations were everywhere. Elegant and appropriate, but still so many of them. Remarkable. Even Ignis was impressed. Truly a party for an Emperor in waiting. And there was one more thing that he noticed... they were not here. 

The Overseers. The damned group of maniacs were nowhere to be seen, only guards in uniforms and guests in elaborate costumes, maids in their uniforms. Ignis never met an Overseer he didn´t want to kill. He had his reasons. Briefly he touched the mask on his face, fingers lingering over the scar on his eye. Oh yes, he would not leave this world until each and every one of them was gone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The booming voice of the guard Captain echoed through the hall as the music stilled until it was just a gentle tune in the background. Immediately all eyes turned to the grand entrance. 

"His Majesty, Emperor Ravus Nox Fleuret!" There was no polite clapping. It was a roaring applause. People clapped, knocking over a few glasses in the process which the maids swiftly cleaned up. Ignis moved to a pillar, partially hidden by the shadow as he watched the man enter. Even he had a mask, covering his eyes, while the lower half of his face remained free. Oddly enough, the deep grey contrasted nicely with his skin, but Ignis preferred to see him in white. The violet embroidery on his clothing was a nice touch, but it looked more like a uniform than anything, sword at his side as always. 

"Thank you all for coming to honour this day. For today, my little brother, the one many thought dead or imprisoned or worse, will finally join not only the public eye, but the court in an official position to become the next in line for the throne. Today, my brother turns eighteen... and this is an evening to celebrate him and nobody else. I present to you... Prompto Nox Fleuret!" More applause, deafening even as people began to shout and cheer.

The boy looked shaken. But he carried his head high as he entered the room, once more clad in white and gold, a mask that mimicked that of the Emperor on his face. With a faint smile, Ignis zoomed in on their faces. Violet eyes and blue eyes. He knew which ones he liked more. There was a hint of that rare smile on Ravus´ lips as his brother moved to stand beside him, but the boy couldn´t hide how badly his hands were shaking. 

A moment later, there he was. Looming behind him like a shadow, dressed in black and hair pulled partially back to give him even more of an intimidating appearance, Gladio stared the guests down. The lack of a shave suited his face, although probably wasn´t considered appropriate. He wore no mask, instead had a stripe of black kohl painted across his eyes and they stood out more than before. 

Serkonos. The Duke of Serkonos had golden eyes.

A few people gasped before the gossip began to spread. Whispers of the dark man behind the pale prince, guesses and assumptions and some very strange comments about big swords that Ignis didn´t care to hear.

"Please, enjoy yourself tonight. A new era will start, one that I started and my brother will one day follow in. An era of peace and prosperity, for all people all over the Isles. Celebrate and rejoice!" More applause and this time even Ignis clapped, slowly, watching the Emperor briefly speak to his brother, bending down.

"Try to mingle for a bit and then you can leave. Gladio will make sure they won´t overwhelm you. Bodyguard, you know what to do. And what not to do." Ignis glanced to the dark man, amused by the smirk on his face.

"Not maim or kill anyone, take care of Prompto, growl and glare at those who get too close and threaten bodily harm. The usual." There was a twitch to Ravus´ lips that made Ignis chuckle as well. And after a few more seconds, Prompto descended down the few stairs, the bodyguard close behind, following him closely. His glare appeared to be highly effective.

The music picked up again, both pace and volume at once and the talk of the evening was the young prince and his bodyguard as well as the Emperor himself. Ravus remained at the throne, seated now and deep in thought as a maid brought him a glass of wine. Everything seemed to be going fine after all. He shouldn´t have been this worried in the first place. But... a part of him wanted to make sure that things were set up properly.

Might as well leave then...

Ignis wanted to stay. If a bit longer. How often did one had the opportunity to wander around the Tower as a guest? Truly, this was a moment he could not let go to waste, even if he did write the invitation himself. But the noise in the main hall was a bit too loud for his taste. Perhaps the upper floor would be more pleasant and he knew there were plenty of books to browse through.

Slowly he began to walk through the hall, passing by people chatting in cheerful voices, unable to catch even a hint of malice. Good. It would be annoying to turn this into a bloodbath... or a removal. Passing by the throne he could not help glancing to the Emperor. 

Oh, how bored he seemed, how annoyed with his own situation. Ravus´ glare could not be hidden even behind the mask he wore and Ignis chuckled, unwillingly drawing his attention. And for a second, their eyes met.

\---

The rain was colder than he recalled, but not as cold as the bars of the wagon. The rest were silent, either knocked out or cried themselves unconscious by now. But not him. His throat was raw from screaming obscenities at the ones around and no hits and threats silenced him. No, he would rather be dead than become like them. The lights of the office were bright and almost appeared warm.

The old Emperor stared out, a teenage boy with hair the colour of snow stood beside him, eyes wide with shock. "Watch as the new ones come in... a new generation of Overseers. Once they are properly trained, you will use them to control the rabble of the city... no, the rabble in all of the Isles! And those unsuitable will be tossed away like the trash they are. Remember this sight, Ravus, for one day you will be the one leading them!"

Green eyes met violet, then the world went black as his head exploded in pain.

\---

The library was a far more pleasant place than the main hall, quieter and filled with books he longed to touch. Not that he hadn´t borrowed a book or two before, always returning them a few days later. But the messy state they were in always bothered Ignis. With a sigh he began to look through them, muttering about the state of disarray and lack of organization. He wanted to forget that memory.

The first time he had seen Ravus, back when he was just the prince in waiting, trained to be just like his father. Things had a strange way of turning out. Picking a book of poetry from Tyvia he stared at the cover, trying to recall where he had seen it. His uncle had a similar volume, but all his possessions were burned when he died or sold off. But that was years ago, too many in fact and Ignis no longer recalled the sound of his voice. He was a smart man, intellectual and kind, but strict. Did he even have a grave that Ignis could visit? Perhaps... he should go back one day and see for himself.

"This area was supposed to be off-limits to guests. It seems that the guards were rather careless letting you through." His heartbeat sped up when the familiar voice came from across the room. But he didn´t look up from the book, instead continued to read the poem he started on.

"Then perhaps your Majesty might consider investing in better guards. But worry not, I shall place your book back where I found it in this mess. Once I am done." He could almost feel the shock from Ravus as he talked back as though it was nothing. Turning the page he continued to read, tempted to look up and see the man for himself.

"Have we met? I do not recall making your acquaintance. I am certain I would recall someone so... bold." Slow footsteps, coming closer on the immaculately polished ground. If only his heart would cease to race so much! But the music reached to the upper floors as well, covering it up rather well.

"Not that I recall. If we had, I am sure it would be a fleeting moment one might forget. Plenty of those to be found in all of Dunwall." Ignis closed the book, slowly, then reached out to place it back on the shelf. And then, finally, he turned on his heel.

Ravus was even taller like this, staring at him from so close. The violet of his eyes was even more vibrant and his hair immaculately falling around his face. Stunning. The only word he could use to describe the man before him.

"What is your name?" The Emperor demanded, but his tone lacked any anger. Curiosity was there instead and Ignis felt the violet gaze scanning him. Perhaps for weapons? Oh, he would never find those. Not like this at least.

"It is of no importance, as you wouldn´t know it anyway. I´m not that important. I am sure your guests miss you, Your Majesty. Perhaps you should rejoin the party before they send a battalion to find you." Ignis was smiling, he could feel the way his lips curved up as he boldly looked the man in the eye. "Wouldn´t want them to think you found a new favourite to spend your time with."

And once more the violet eyes widened in shock at the boldness. So used to respect, Ravus wasn´t used to anyone talking to him like this, not even Prompto. Gladio came close, but for another reason entirely. This one... his intrigue grew the more they spoke.

"This is Prompto´s party and I tire of interacting with bootlickers. You on the other hand... are far more interesting. I will ask again. What is your name? I demand to know." Now this made Ignis laugh and he moved away from the man, once more reaching for a book. Traditional Tyvian recipes of the Old. Interesting. He hadn´t read this one before.

"Demand? Your Majesty, I am not someone you can demand anything of. And my name would be of no use to you. Truly, your interest in me is flattering, however." Turning his attention to the book, Ignis kept smiling as he began to browse through the recipes, wondering how many would be new and how many would remind him of home.

"You avoid the question. Do you have something to hide?" The first hint of irritation finally reached Ravus´ voice.

"Don´t we all? And I am wearing a mask." He always was, but this one was special.

"Then remove it." Now Ignis did look up, staring at Ravus, amused and somewhat shocked that he would even ask that. Did he have the Emperor this intrigued just by going upstairs? Or did he... no, it was too long ago and only a fleeting moment. He wouldn't remember that.

"No." Closing the book, Ignis slowly turned to face the man once more. "I will not refuse my mask as it will be of no use. Everyone knows who you are, Your Majesty, because you are of importance. The heart and soul of the Isles reside within you. But those waiting downstairs, talking and cheering and gossiping... they are easy to replace. Just like I am. We are of no importance. We are nothing, but shadows to be replaced when the time comes."

"... we have met before, haven´t we? Where was it? When?" Ravus took a step closer and Ignis stood his ground, not moving as he waited for what he might do next. Reaching out he tried to place the book back where it belonged, but instead his arm was caught by a black-gloved hand that forced him to drop the book with a loud thud.

"This area is off limits! You´ll be removed immediately for intruding onto the Emperor! You bastards always think you can do as-"

"Remove your filthy hand you spineless piece of shite!" Ignis hissed, glaring at the Overseer who appeared behind him and the grip on his hand loosened for a bit, then became firmer. But Ignis was livid. Even with Ravus here, it would not be impossible to dispose of this bastard, to remove his head and paint the bookshelves red with his blood. But the books were too precious for that. No, he wouldn´t do that. But his hands shook with anger, balled into fists. He was losing control. A few seconds were more than enough-

"How dare you!? Your Majesty, I will have this person thrown into prison for-hhugh!?" The glint of sharp metal at his throat forced the man into shocked silence. The grip the Overseer had on his wrist was gone as he backed away and into a pillar, the Emperor´s sword at his neck following, cutting through the cloth to draw blood.

"You dare enter my home without my permission, after being banned along with the rest of your disturbingly insane Order?" The sword cut deeper. "You have been disbanded long ago, your practices abolished along with any recruiting and power you might have had while my father ruled. Guards!!" 

It was one thing to watch Ravus from afar, to see him interact as the Emperor and pass judgement and law, but to be this close, caught in the middle of it all... it was remarkable. Ignis shuddered at the booming voice that seemed to summon the guards the same way he summoned his assassins. They seemed shocked. First to see the Overseer with a distinctive stain on the front of his breeches and then the Emperor and a masked guest standing there, sword drawn.

"Remove this filth and any others of his kind from Dunwall. Not the Tower, but the city itself. They have overstayed their welcome. Any paraphernalia related to their Order is to be destroyed. And I want to know how they got through and inside the Tower. If any of them approached Prompto..."

"One of them, Your Majesty. Outside, the Prince went to get some fresh air when he was approached, but the bodyguard knocked him out... we will see that they are removed from the city, Your Majesty. And this person-"

"Is with me." Ignis raised a brow, glancing from the guard to Ravus, but soon looked back to enjoy the sight of the Overseer being knocked out with a rather effective blow from guard and dragged away without any hint of carefulness. There was more noise briefly, guards moving behind walls to comb the place through and find any remaining trash that needed taking out.

"Are you alright? You were shaking." When he thought it couldn´t be worse, the concern in Ravus´ voice made it that way. The last time anyone showed concern was so long ago. Back when... Daud. He had fallen ill, poisoned, body still weak and the man cared for him until he recovered, even in his old age. It felt like ages... was it? Time was a strange concept.

"Yes... I am merely not fond of them." Watching Ravus wipe his sword on a handkerchief before sheathing was a fascinating sight. "Thank you."

"I don´t like them either. When I was young... I saw them. Taking away children, young ones. My father showed me and said that one day I would oversee it all. A day after he died I disbanded the order, but they still longer, thinking it madness, that I had no right. But that night... I wonder how many of them died. I used to have nightmares about that moment, still have them..." Ravus stared off at something, brows furrowed.  
"And I remember someone screaming, determined to call them every insult in the book and some I didn´t know back then. A foreigner, they took children from all over the Isles for their sick Order. He just shouted at them. I just remember his eyes." Violet gaze fixed on his own and Ignis stared right back. "They were just like yours."

"Coincidence." There was that twitch again, Ravus´ lips quirking into a confident little smile that made his heart race against his will.

"Try saying that again and this time sound convincing. The eyes... I have never seen a pair like them again. Until now." Ravus took a step closer.

"How unfortunate... because you are looking for a pair." Staring right at the emperor, Ignis reached out, removing the mask that covered his face, slowly. The clasp came undone and his hair fell over the scar on his face, obscuring it briefly as he lowered his hand. It has been years since his face was seen like this by anyone new. "I only have one." Brushing his hair back, Ignis stared at the man with an eye of emerald and pale green, the mark of the Outsider obscured. Scar in full view, the assassin smirked. "Sorry to disappoint. But even an Emperor can be wrong."

"But I´m not wrong. Because the boy I saw... he was hit right here." Ravus reached out, touching a fingertip to Ignis´ right brow where a light scar split his brow. "He fell unconscious and I watched the blood flow from his head and I recall screaming at them to stop. But this is the same spot."

"Coincidence." Ignis repeated, but his voice didn´t sound as confident as before, lacking the cockiness as well.

"... Still not convincing enough." Ravus was still smiling, withdrawing his hand before reaching for the book Ignis dropped. The assassin was quick to replace the mask, adjusting it quickly. This wasn´t how he planned the evening to turn out at all! Not that it was bad, but still, for once he was caught off-guard.

"Tyvia... some of the people in Tyvia are said to be born with emerald eyes. Is that where you´re from?" For a moment, Ignis saw him frown as he stared at the book of recipes, as if trying to connect something in his mind, but then the eyes fixed on him again. 

"It doesn´t matter where I came from. What matters is my presence in Dunwall, Your Majesty. But you won´t know of it again-"

"What is your name?" Ravus interrupted, staring intently, too close for comfort. 

It would be for the best if Ignis would just stop time and vanish, never appear again and be more cautions when protecting Ravus from afar. But he felt rooted to the spot, unable to even summon the will to blink away, to vanish. If he would speak, it would change things. He knew it better than anyone. It would be a mistake that would be a downfall for one of them, if not both. 

"Ignis. Ignis Stupeo Scientia." If he had thought that Ravus could not be more stunning with the small smile on his lips, then he was once more proved wrong as a bright smile appeared on the Emperor´s lips. In one swift move he removed his mask let it drop to the floor.

"Ravus Nox Fleuret." The same hand that held a sword a moment ago now took his own, lifting it as the Emperor bowed. Warm lips touched the back of his hand and for a moment time stopped. It wasn´t Ignis who did it, but the moment was frozen in time as the room filled with darkness.

"My, my, how strange fate can be. Dear Ignis... you set wheels in motion that will change the course of Dunwall forever... be careful. More than ever before, lives will be on the line... great changes await you, my friend, and we will be watching from the Void." The Outsider walked around the two figures, smiling as black eyes surveyed the scene. "Play your cards right, and you will be happy. Whether for a fleeting moment or years to come is up to you. A little gift..." His boots made no sound as he walked to a vase and touched the flowers there, shifting them from white roses into glowing sylleblosoms. "It is time I congratulate the birthday boy..." 

Time resumed as if nothing happened and Ravus slowly straightened, but didn´t let go of his hand, instead appeared to enjoy the shock on Ignis´ face. Neither noticed the new flowers in the room and Ignis struggled to find the right words to speak. Were there any at all?

"Ignis. I feel like I heard the name before." Snapping out of it at last, the assassin was quick to withdraw his hand and regain his wits. Later he could ponder over what happened, but not right now. It was no time to daydream.

"It is a very common name." Not even he would believe that. Shaken by the kiss, Ignis was doing his best to appear composed if nothing else.

"What have I told you about sounding convincing?" Ravus looked to the book, then held it out with a smile. "Here, you were interested in this one, right? And the poetry one from Tyvia... bring them back whenever you wish. I will ensure the guards will know who to let through."

As if he needed that. As amusing it would be to walk through the front gate, Ignis preferred his own way of entry. "... perhaps you won´t need to do that, Your Ma-"

"Call me Ravus." Now he was surely going mad. He couldn´t have heard him correctly, could he?

"How inappropriate,..." Yet, he was smiling, watching the Emperor. "Ravus." Oh, there it was. A reaction from the cocky ruler. The way his eyes widened and lips persisted in a smile was enough to make Ignis feel content.

"Yes, just like that." His voice dropped lower, the sultriness of it going straight to the assassin´s core. When he stepped closer still, Ignis couldn´t move. Didn´t want to move. The hand was reaching out to him once more, this time for his face, the warmth of it so close-

"Your Majesty! Three more Overseers have been apprehended on the premises, but they refuse to reveal how they got in!" A guard burst through the door, unaware of what he had done. 

Ravus pulled away, annoyance clearly written in his face as he glared to the poor man who was merely doing his job. The guard froze, saluting quickly. "They have been thrown into jail cells for further interrogation at your convenience and we have the hounds scouring the premises."

"Well done. At ease." Voice cold once more, Ravus glanced to Ignis who was quick to step away, books in his arm. "Perhaps we can continue this another time?"

"Of course... Ravus." Amused by the stunned expression on the guard´s face, Ignis calmly began to walk back to the doorway that would lead to the main hall. "For now it is time to return to the party, I guess."

"Indeed." Ravus watched him and Ignis could feel the gaze on his back as he left the room, the door closing behind him. 

Nobody was around... it was time to retire for the night. This was enough excitement to last for a few days. The eye hidden beneath the mask glowed as he blinked up onto the ledge, then higher still, going for the open window. No use using the main door now and he knew the easiest way out the best.

The door burst open a moment before he was gone, Ravus nearly running in, looking around frantically, but the room was empty. Hearing the Emperor curse, the assassin left, books clutched in one arm as he swiftly moved from ledge to ledge, then to rooftops.

He had reading to do.

\---

"... what do you mean he went out?" If Ravus´ glare could kill, then the poor guardsman standing before him would be just a pile of ash. 

"Your Majesty, the Prince expressed a wish to venture outside now that his presence is known, to see how the common people fare. And after a heated argument with the bodyguard they left. We had guards following them... but they were ditched when they reached John Clavering Boulevard."

"HOW!? You imbeciles! The Crown Prince is missing and has to be found! I don´t care if you turn the entire city upside down, find Prompto!" Ravus hit the desk hard enough to knock over the thankfully empty glass.

"Witness reports state seeing the two enter an area near the Hounds Pitt Pub. Well known to provide accommodation and popular among the common folk. And... infamous for being the hideout of the Conspiracy decades ago." Watching the guard tremble with fear was almost sad. Poor sod, doing his job so well, but not well enough.

Of course, the two were safe. Ignis had them followed and the Prince seemed to be enjoying mingling with the common people, listening to them and talking to them, all the while protected by a mountain of a man. He was safe. Not just because of Gladio, but Ignis himself. He had them followed ever since the party a week ago. The Prince spread his wings at last...

"Find them." Voice low, Ravus waved his hand in dismissal and the guard could not have fled faster. The door closed and Ignis was left alone with the Emperor, watching him pace from the high ledge. It was time. Something was set in motion a week ago... 

"That dumb kid... how dare he just... and that bodyguard! I will have him quartered... no, I will cut him into ribbons!" Ravus paced in front of the burning fireplace, glancing at the box where he kept the small notes. Perhaps reading them would improve his mood or at least lessen his irritation. He hadn´t seen Ignis since the party, even though all guards have been notified of whom to expect.

"..." Opening the box he read the last note he received, then the second to last, going back in time as he recalled the moments where he found them. The strange red flame at the bottom of each of them made him stop and stare. Flame. Fire... why was this so familiar? As if he was staring at something he knew. Someone.

"Ignis."

"Yes?" Ravus dropped the box, papers flying onto the floor as he stared at the ledge. And finally the pieces fell into place. 

Ignis jumped down from his spot, watching Ravus draw his sword and rest the tip at his throat. So this was how it would be after all. Saddened, but not surprised by this development, he merely stood there, smiling behind the eye patch that revealed a hint of the scar he received.

"I came to return the books. A lovely read. Oh, and worry not, Ravus, your brother is safe. Rather enjoying himself. The people adore him. You can be proud." The sword followed him as he walked over to a table and set the books down by a vase. Sylleblossoms? He didn´t recall placing any.

"You´re an assassin." Ravus kept his sword pointed at the black-clad man, unable, or perhaps unwilling to believe this. Any of this.

"And you´re an Emperor. And how well do we play our assigned roles, don´t you think?" Staring back, Ignis still didn´t move. "You cannot kill me, Ravus... as brilliant as you are, I am better."

"You´re the one who has been leaving those notes. The meals and... the damn flowers! Sneaking into my office to-to...why!?" The sword lowered, the tip now at Ignis´ chest.

"Because I could. Initially... I wanted to kill you. Because you were your father´s son, so of course I thought you would be the same. But instead you were you. Different. Better. Loved by the people. So I decided... to do things my way." Ignis reached out and grabbed the blade, placing it at his throat. "You can try if you wish to."

"..." Neither man blinked as violet stared into emerald and back. And then, carefully, Ravus withdrew his sword hand, sheathing the blade. "You´re a bad assassin if you didn´t kill me."

"On the contrary. I am the best, as I have killed many of those who came after you. Of course, you wouldn´t know. Because the only one allowed to kill you is me." With a soft chuckle, Ignis picked up one of the notes that had fallen to the ground. "You kept these... I was worried that you aren´t eating, so I took it upon myself to ensure you do."

"An assassin and a cook? What next? A secretary?" Ignis raised a brow at him and Ravus shook his head.

"No... no way were you the one-... what? All of those letters and responses I received that I didn´t recall sending in the first place-" Shaking his head again, the Emperor walked to a couch, slowly sinking down onto it, head buried in his hands. 

"Someone had to do it before you would work yourself sick." With a soft shrug, Ignis began to pick up all the notes he had left, then approached the fireplace. "I will get rid of these for you. Now that you know-"

"No!!" Ravus moved quickly, rising fast enough to make himself dizzy only to grab Ignis´ wrist to prevent him from destroying the notes. "They are mine."

What madness was this? "And I am the one who wrote them. An assassin who watched you for years, before I was even an adult."

"They are mine..." Ravus insisted and Ignis slowly gave them up, watching as they were carefully placed back into the box. "I don´t understand you." As the man turned to face him once more, Ignis searched for any sign of anger or malice in his face, but only found confusion and... intrigue?

"Of course not. We just met a week ago. At least formally." Ignis just smiled, shrugging as Ravus stepped forward. This time, the door didn´t burst open, no guard interrupted, no sudden emergency came. A hand gently touched his face.

"Then... allow me to get to know you. But first, I have some question that I need answered." How could he deny the man anything? For years he spent watching him, dreaming of a moment where they could talk. If this was a dream so vivid that it allowed him to feel the warmth of his skin, then he never wanted to wake up.

"I expected nothing less, Ravus."

"... I´ll have some wine delivered. I have a feeling we´re going to need some."


	4. Scars of the past

Had anyone told him that he would be sitting in the Emperor´s office, facing the ruler of the Isled in order to have a nice little chat, Ignis would have laughed before stabbing the person. But now that was exactly the situation. After a maid delivered the wine, being forbidden from entering his office along with anyone else, Ravus poured the wine nearly to the brim, much to Ignis´ distaste which he made known.

"This type of rosé is meant to be served in taller glasses that open the bouquet, and only up to three quarters." The assassin huffed, but otherwise didn´t protest and waited for the first question. One bottle of wine might not be enough.

And he felt nervous. A week ago they finally met face to face for the first time. He could have put a stop to it from the start, but instead he lingered, too eager and curious, too greedy for his own good. Selfish. And it all lead to here. Sitting opposite Ravus, a small table between them and the Emperor staring at him with those eyes, searching his face. This man would be his downfall, but he felt alright with that.

"All those years ago, that was you, wasn´t it?" 

"Is that where you wish to start?" Not the most pleasant memory, but the memory of their first meeting nonetheless. Ravus shook his head, sighing before leaning back in the chair.

"No... I-... where are you from? Wait-what is your real name?"

"You know my real name. I never had any other. And yes, I am from Tyvia, as you suspect. But... that was a long time ago." Down the memory lane was never a pleasant experience for Ignis. "When my uncle died, I was taken by the Overseers to Dunwall."

"What about your parents?" Ravus reached for the glass of wine, but didn´t drink yet, eyes fixed on the assassin.

"Dead. I never met them. My uncle took me in and raised me as he never had children of his own. Unfortunately, he didn´t know he was ill and died early. Then... we met. Because I refused to give in to those beasts. After I escaped, I fended for myself for a while until I stumbled upon the wrong person. Or the right one... I´m not sure any longer. But I am thankful for what they had done for me. Now I lead them."

"Assassins." It wasn´t a question and Ignis smiled, slowly sipping the wine and Ravus followed suit.

"Indeed. But the rules have changed since the last dark legend. We do things a bit differently under my lead. And you, Emperor Ravus, are protected, not targeted. If anything, we make sure no harm comes your way."

"Why? What makes me special?" Ignis sighed, staring at the wine for a moment. Some things were easier to explain than others.

"If only I knew... but you are the opposite of what I expected. I spent years watching you from the shadow. Observing your every move. Waiting for you to turn... to turn into the same type of monster than your father was. Instead you did the opposite. And people are happy, whether they work for small coin or sit in an office all day, they are happy. And they adore you."

"So only because of them I-wait! Years? How could you spend years watching me? You´re not that old and you... how old are you? How many years-" Ignis held up his hand.

"Please, one question at a time, Ravus. I am in no rush and since you often work into late morning hours, I doubt you are." The shock in the man´s face was worth revealing how much he knew, but he was about to reveal even more.

"Fine then. How old are you?"

"My assumption... somewhere in my early twenties I guess? I don´t know the exact number or when I was born. It ceased to matter long ago. Being alive matters more." Confusion was written all over Ravus´ face as he frowned, but something within those words seemed to resonate within him and in the end, he just nodded.

"Younger than me at least. Not that it matters. But... how were you watching? All these years and you were just sneaking in and out without being noticed? I don´t believe that. I know the guards may not be the best, but not even they are that blind. Even today, I have no idea how you got into my office." Ravus seemed to have given it some thought, his intense stare never leaving the younger man.

"Do you truly want to know? Or have you figured it out by now? You are a highly intelligent man, Ravus, but something like this may be outside your usual scope..." Ignis was reluctant to reveal the truth. He didn´t have to, of course. He could lie, but he never did like lying.

"Yes. I want to know. Because if you could get in easily, than anyone could and they might come after Prompto-"

"Oh Ravus, this is why I like you so much. You concern yourself with others before your own well-being, to the point where your health is declining. But no, the way I got in had nothing to do with how a normal person may get inside. I am simply what some may label as a heretic..." Ignis hesitated for a brief second, then reached out to remove the eye patch, showing the Emperor his blind eye once more.

"I am sure you have heard of the Outsider before. And no, he is not a mere legend, Ravus. The Void, a cold and dreary place where time has no meaning exists. And he is there... he is the Void. A god in his own right. He chooses whom he marks and we get to do as we please with the power bestowed. That is all I can tell you." The blind eye glowed, the mark of the outsider burning bright red in the ruined iris, then vanished once more and left a pale green behind. "What I can do... one day I might show you. Provided we will see each other again."

"What? Why wouldn´t we?" Ravus stood up, startled by the words. "Are you planning to vanish after today? If so... I won´t-"

"Won´t what, Ravus? You cannot stop me or kill me. But if you desire to see me again, I don´t see why not. Please, calm down." And Ravus did, slowly taking a seat again as he picked up the glass, taking a long drink of the wine. "I assumed you wouldn´t want to associate with an assassin connected to the Void."

"You assumed wrong. You´ve been watching me, saved my life who knows how many times and... there´s something about you not bowing and trying to gain my favour that I just like, I guess. I can´t properly explain it, I lack the words as of yet, but I will be able to tell you another time." If only he knew that his words were enough for the assassin. Unable to hold back a smile, Ignis nodded, relieved to hear what sounded like a perfectly fine permission to visit as he pleased.

"Your next question?"

"...how did you get the scar? When we first saw each other, you could still see. I remember the emerald of your eyes, both of them. When... did it happen?" Ignis froze, then slowly finished the rest of the wine in one smooth move, wishing it were something far stronger.

"Overseer... the High Overseer to be precise. He liked company, just like those before him were corrupt in their own way. This one however, preferred young boys. With pretty faces. And I fit the bill at the time." A memory he didn´t care for, but one that made him who he was today.

"The High Overseer was killed years ago. Stabbed to death by a letter opener... you-"

"Indeed. It was rather blunt, but after a while he stopped moving. It was difficult to do so as he was heavy and I could barely see at that point. Back then, I was chosen, or sacrificed, one might say, to entertain him. But I refused. Fought back, even as the bastards drugged me. I guess they should have used a stronger dose." Ignis slowly smiled, a cruel, dark expression that looked foreign on his face.

"I fought back, kicked him in the crotch, upon which he grabbed a lamp and hit me. The oil burned my face, ruined my eye and I recall screaming in pain. And he laughed and laughed... until I grabbed the letter opener and stabbed him in the chest. Again and again, until he finally stopped laughing and I cut off his tongue, tossing it outside. Afterward I realized that was what alarmed the guards and the rest of the monsters, but by then I was running. I had nothing to lose."

"...how old... were you?" The hesitation was apparent in Ravus´ voice, his tone low as he refilled the glasses, this time only halfway.

"Perhaps ten or eleven... I don´t remember. After that, I just found a place to hide. Lick my wounds. There was no saving the eye and I needed only one to read. Resorted to petty theft to survive. Until I stole from the wrong... or the right man. Who lead me to become what I am today. Ravus? You´re shaking."

"I should have had them all executed for what they did... disgusting monsters, thinking they can do as they please, controlling others. I will make sure they are all gone, send them to Pandyssia where they can rot." The glass in his hand shook, the wine close to spilling and if he were to grip it any harder, it would shatter for sure. 

But then Ignis was there, right beside him, and removed the glass, setting it on the table. "I feel honoured to hear such anger towards them because of my past, but all that made me what I am today. Allowed me to watch over you and meet you, Ravus. Without all this I wouldn´t have been able to protect you all those times. I don´t regret any of it."

"... are you sure you are not an adviser of sorts? You demonstrate more rational thought and wisdom than those I employ. You may wish to consider quitting your job and just working for me." His smile was pained, but it was there and Ravus stared at the man until Ignis moved away, once more taking his seat on the couch.

"I have been doing that without a paid title and position for years. Or who do you think has been dealing with the correspondence you were putting off for weeks at a time? Oh, and by the way, the Duke of Serkonos regrets being unable to have attended the party, but he will send his daughter with gifts and some diplomatic proposals later. His firstborn has gone missing a few years ago... something you may wish to remember." Ravus frowned, trying to figure out why this might be of any use, but Ignis wasn´t about to give him any answer. Best not think about it too much.

"Noted. Then, another question: all of this food and notes, were you the one cooking? Because I don´t believe that the cook is capable of creating such meals." Just thinking about it made him feel hungry. His stomach didn´t growl, but he had a most strange feelings, as if it was filled with fluttering butterflies.

"Yes, I do enjoy cooking. I rarely have the opportunity to do so, but when I noticed that you became thinner and overheard the staff talking, it was easy to make a choice. I´m glad you seem to enjoy it, Ravus." He could do more than just kill.

"Then if not an adviser, how about becoming a personal chef? You would never have to kill anyone again and-"

"Let me stop you right there. I don´t do what I do for money or out of enjoyment. I do it because somebody has to and I am good at it. The city is kept clean because those who cause harm and pain are removed before they strike again. I can protect from the shadows as I am meant to do. Cooking for you is something I enjoy... perhaps for selfish reasons as well. But I am what I am, Ravus." The Emperor was silent, watching him, trying to find a flaw in his words, any hint of hesitance in his voice, but there was none.

"Then... will you cook for me again soon?" It was almost adorable how eager he appeared. How could he deny the man anything? It was difficult for sure, taking a lot of willpower to hold back. Truly, this had to be nothing more than a vivid dream.

"Yes, I will. And perhaps this time I will sign a note with my name, although it makes me happy to see you kept them." Nodding toward the box, Ignis sipped the wine once more.

"Oh, yes. I wanted to throw them away... rip them to shreds or just burn then so many times, but I couldn´t. They... something about them just made me feel happy. Ignis..." The sound of his name made him perk up while he was adjusting the eye patch once more.

"Yes?"

"How often do you come to visit? How many times have you watched me work? And... have you watched me do other things?" Ignis tried not to think of what exactly the Emperor might be thinking about. Yes, of course he watched him do other things than work, but he wasn´t willing to admit to that. Not yet.

"As often as I can. Sometimes a job will take me away for a few days, even weeks, so then I have others watching over you and the Prince. But while I am in Dunwall, I visit often. I watch you train and work, sometimes sit on the throne and take visitors and... I watch when you cough and struggle to breathe and try to hide it from everyone as well." The frown on Ravus´ face suggested nothing pleasant, but that was fine. "You´ve been sick for quite a while, haven´t you, Ravus? And the doctors here can´t do anything to help. Maybe you should come with me to see-"

"No. I can´t leave Dunwall and Prompto alone." The answer was immediate, full of resolve. Of course, Ignis expected no less, but it didn´t make him any happier. Instead he felt upset. So he would not come along willingly then...

"And you didn´t answer my question fully. How often do you watch me... in private?" Ignis ignored the warmth creeping up the back of his neck.

"I never said I would answer fully, Ravus." Trying for a diplomatic answer, Ignis shrugged and quickly down the rest of the wine. Perhaps it was time to leave.

"And you didn´t say that you wouldn´t, either. Do you watch me sleep? Or bathe?" Now he truly felt the warmth in his face, but he hoped it might be the wine instead. How to answer such a question without revealing too much or offending the man?

"Sleep, yes. When you retire for the night, sometimes I watch you in case nightmare plague your sleep. Sometimes I make sure there is nothing out of the ordinary in your room. But bathe... no. I did not invade your privacy to that extent." 

The answer seemed to satisfy the Emperor for now and Ignis leaned back. What a strange situation he was in. Talking to the man he watched for years, enjoying wine in his office and being watched. His presence was revealed and he knew that Ravus would be waiting for him next time. Things began to change in ways he didn´t anticipate.

"Who else have you worked for that I know? Or with or... were told to kill..." He didn´t want to talk about the deaths he had caused with this man. Many of them were small fish, unimportant and replaced by someone similar anyway. Nobody of significance to the Emperor. Sans for a few.

"The Duke of Serkonos is a good man, but some fool decided to get rid of him and replace him. Unfortunately for them, the Duke was popular among the people of Serkonos and they wanted the best. Paid me to ensure his safety. And I did. Oddly enough, Duke Amicitia sought out my services a few days ago to find someone, whether alive or dead, as his own attempts failed. I am sure you are aware of his firstborn having gone missing almost a year ago." Upon Ravus´ hesitant nod he continued. "The boy... man is not dead. But seems unwilling to return to take part in marriage of convenience. And since he seems content with his new life, I have yet to decide what news to bring the Duke."

"So he´s alive? That´s... good news. Political marriages are not unusual though. It´s not like mistresses don´t exist." Ignis narrowed his eyes, studying the Emperor´s face for a moment. Talking as if he was discussing a simple matter.

"So you would consider one, Ravus? A marriage for the sake of having an heir..." Of course, nobles did this. Too often in fact. 

"No... I might not have much time left to find a woman suitable and make arrangements. Prompto is going to sit the throne one day not in the far future." The way he spoke pained the assassin. The man´s health was steadily declining now, worsening each passing week, maybe even day. Something had to be done. Something the doctors in Dunwall were unable to accomplish.

"Would you make him marry for convenience then?" He had seen the young Prince interact with his strange bodyguard. There was no doubt of what was happening between then. Perhaps even right now...

"... I don´t know. I don´t want to think about it, but if a woman suitable enough would appear, why not?" Ravus finished his glass once more, waiting for Ignis to do the same before emptying the bottle. Perhaps he should have another delivered? He wasn´t done with this assassin yet.

"You are a strange man, Ravus, but that is a part of your charm I guess. I spent years watching you pass judgement on criminals and crooks, fix broken parts of the city and provide for those who need it. You built hospitals and schools for the poorest of the people and shot down the shining nobles who wished to fill their own pockets. The crime in the city has never been lower. You... fascinate me in ways I cannot explain. My only regret is not being there when they took your arm from you."

Ravus froze, his normal hand moving up to touch the shoulder of the artificial limb. The fingers flexed and were it not for the material and shape, it would be no different than his own. "I never did find those who-"

"Pieces of them can be found at the bottom of the sea, provided some bottom-feeder didn´t devour them. More pieces in the sewers to feed the rats that dwell there. Their possessions have been sold off and the money given to the families they hurt. You couldn´t find them, Ravus, because I found them first. And I told you. The only one who is allowed to kill you, is me."

"And instead you protect me..." A smile played on his lips and Ravus stood up, walking around the table to sit beside the assassin. A bold move on his part, Ignis thought, but he didn´t move away. "Seems like we both lost something and carry scars of the past..."

"Are you comparing yourself to an assassin? How unusual. But you may be right after all." Taking the glass of wine Ravus handed him he sipped, the flush in his cheeks warm. Perhaps the Emperor was too close after all or the wine was too potent.

"The party a week ago... why did you come?" Ignis scoffed, almost pouting at the idea of the mess of food and drink being served.

"Because whoever came up with the menu lacks the most basic comprehension when it comes to flavours and taste. Serving Tyvian red with sugared Morley apples and caramel? Ridiculous! Serkonan cider is better by far. And don´t get me started on the choice of meat and drink. You are not meant to serve ten year old whiskey to accompany a grilled shark and rosewood smoked vegetables. You serve the twenty-years aged Tyvian red with a red plum at the bottom of the glass-"

"How do you know so much about food?" Interrupted in his rant, Ignis turned to stare at Ravus. Close. Too close. The violet of his eyes even more vibrant. What was it he asked?

"I enjoy cooking. Be it for a special celebration at the hideout or for you, there is something pleasing about seeing others enjoy what I make. That I can create something good and not just take away lives makes me feel happy. Did you... enjoy my cooking?" He didn´t dare breathe, choosing to drink the wine instead, his eyes fixed on the table.

"Yes... more than I should perhaps admit, I have. It was always superior to any of the food prepared by the cooks here and they have studied the culinary arts for years. I admit I was... suspicious. Had a special powder delivered to detect poison, but after a while it became just a habit to test it." Ignis chuckled, aware of what Ravus did each time before sitting down to eat. An Emperor could not be too careful. "Will you cook for me again?"

This surprised him. Ravus requesting his cooking like this was sweet, but dangerous. Was he even aware of what he asked? Perhaps not. "Right now? Ravus... have you eaten today?" The Emperor looked away, finishing his glass and set it down on the table

"Yes, I had-" Ignis narrowed his eyes.

"And we are not counting coffee and wine." Ravus paled, then slowly shook his head.

"Then no. I haven´t had the time to eat before noon-"

"It´s nine in the evening, Ravus." Ignis stood up, thankful for the lack of a dizzy spell. With each decision made he was getting more and more involved in something dangerous. And he felt ready for whatever may come. "Meet me in the kitchens in five minutes. Nobody will be there this late and if so, I will make sure they won´t disturb us just as before. Oh, and bring the glasses as well."

Calmly he walked to the office door, listening briefly before opening it. The hallway was empty, pleasantly so. Behind him, Ravus stood up, startled by the sudden change of the mood. "How are you planning to get there unnoticed?"

"Oh Ravus, have you already forgotten what I am?" Ignis flashed him a smirk, a glow to his blind eye before he was gone, blinking away.

\---

The kitchen was empty as expected and Ignis enjoyed the space and freedom. Ravus had yet to arrive and though he tried not to think that the man had changed his mind. Instead he focused on cutting up the meat into thin strips.

"Sorry, I was held up by a guard. More reports on the Overseers being banned from Dunwall and Gristol... they seem to be banding together near the east shore. As long as they get out of here, I don´t care if they all drown." Ravus huffed, setting the glasses on the counter. 

"Put then in the sink or open another bottle of wine. Don´t leave dirty dishes just standing." Ignis didn´t look up, too focused on cutting up mushrooms. So far the stove sat untouched, a pot ready on top to be used. Ravus just raised a brow and after a moment retrieved another bottle from the wine cellar. "Same wine as before. Mixing alcohols is never a good idea."

A cork was removed with a soft *pop* and Ignis found himself smiling. This was the first time in a while he was cooking for someone who was present in the room. And not just someone. "Hand me the red and white pepper. It´s on the shelf above the rightmost counter."

"...do you usually order people around?" Ravus stood behind him before huffing, walking over to the spice rack and selected the correct bottle. 

"Only cocky Emperors and assassins. Guess which one you are, Ravus." The spice bottle was set beside his hand and then he felt him. Close, too close for comfort, the presence of his taller body nearly pressing against his own.

"What are you making?" Ravus´ breath smelled of sweet wine as it washed over his neck and ear, the Emperor peering over his shoulder and Ignis wanted to curse him to the Void and back. Hesitating, he made another cut, focusing on the task at hand before mixing in the spice.

"Morley spiced beef with red spice and roasted mushrooms." Ignoring the man hovering behind him Ignis finally turned on the stove. The meat sizzled as it was tossed in, expertly turned so it would cook equally from all sides, then the mushrooms followed. "Jellied ox tongue may be their traditional dish, but I am not a fan of-" Ignis froze, listening, then cursed. "Don´t let it burn!"

And then he was gone, hidden in the high ceiling alcove, pressed to a wall. A maid carrying a full tray of bowls entered, gasping in shock at the sight of the Emperor in the kitchen and nearly dropped everything. "Y-your Majesty! Wh-what are you doing here? Is something wrong? I will call for the doc-"

"It´s fine. I´m just... bored. Learning to cook. So I don´t wish to be interrupted while here. Please leave the tray and go away." Ravus hurried to stir the dish on the stove, ignoring the shocked stare while Ignis was trying to contain his laughter. "I´m new to this and it will probably burn, so do not speak a word of this to anyone."

"Yes, Your Majesty... I apologize for intruding." She was quick to set the tray down and Ravus knew that by tomorrow all the staff would know. That was fine. As her footsteps faded into nothing, the assassin once more joined him, a smile full of mirth on his lips.

"Learning to cook?" Taking the spoon from the man he lowered the flame. Ravus merely huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I had to say something..." And it wasn´t such a bad excuse. His cooking abilities were limited to coffee and tea.

"And the two glasses of wine?" Ignis nodded towards them, letting he meat simmer while he moved on to the vegetables he had prepared for the side. This time Ravus was the one to curse. "They will talk."

"Let them. You´ll... eat with me, right?" And there he was again, too close for comfort, his voice right beside Ignis´ ear as he spoke and made his heart race once more.

"I wasn´t planning on it, no..." What madness was this?

"Then change your plans." Ravus demanded, then seemed to contemplate what he said before adding. "Please." How could he deny the man anything? He better find a way to do that and soon, lest he wanted Ravus to be the death of him.

"Very well. While I finish here, why don´t you make yourself busy and wash the bowls she brought? It will be harder later once the remains dry." He could feel Ravus frown before he saw it, the Emperor looking at the bowls, half a dozen total, with a glare that could shatter them.

"You expect the Emperor to do the dishes?"

"Even the Emperor is but a man. Are you worried you will break them?"

"Nonsense!" That did the trick as Ravus stalked over to the tray and began placing the bowls into the sink. Unbuttoning his sleeves he rolled them up, revealing the artistry of his artificial limb and turned the water on. Too much so, causing it to spray more than a bit outside and soak the front of his shirt. The curse that flew out of his mouth was both unbecoming and adorable to Ignis.

"Blasted things..." The water turned down and soon, Ignis heard only vigorous scrubbing and soft, muttered cursing while he finished on the vegetables and soon had two plates ready on the table in the kitchen. Watching Ravus attack the dishes as though he was fighting an enemy was a sight to behold. But it didn´t take him too long to finish. 

Ignis walked over, having every intention of inspecting his work when Ravus turned around, a wet stain on the front of his silk shirt and a smug expression on his face. Picking up one of the bowls, Ignis looked at it from all sides before setting it down and grabbing a dry dish towel. "Well done. If being an Emperor won´t work out for you, you always have a future scrubbing dishes." Pressing the towel to his chest, the assassin stepped back as Ravus dried his hands.

"Something satisfying about that. Oh, you finished? Where did you learn to cook like this... it looks amazing. I have never seen this Morley dish, either." Ravus walked to the table, just staring at the laid out meal. It was rather intimate. The two of them at a small table. Ignis hesitated only a moment before joining him. He didn´t expect Ravus to pull out a chair and motion for him to sit.

"Because this is a peasant dish. What you find in the recipe books in your library are often the dishes served to nobility and those who can afford the luxuries of life. But dishes like these, from things that are abundant, are rarely seen in them. Morley has a lot of cattle, so beef is a popular meat for the lower class citizens as well. The climate allows for an abundant production of mushrooms, especially in the Alba region. And every family outside the big cities grows their own vegetables nearly all year round in special glass houses. What you are about to eat is a typical dish of the working man and the farmer, of the simple family."

"... it looks amazing." Ravus repeated, finally taking a seat. The hunger of the day now finally began to catch up to him and he didn´t hesitate to taste it. A simple peasant dish that was more delectable than the dishes the cooks here prepared. Simple and filling. Instead of complimenting the chef, he went in for another forkful, which was more of a compliment than he knew.

"I´m glad you enjoy this. Perhaps I will be able to cook for you more from now on, not just once in a while. After all, we cannot have the dearest Emperor starving." Ignis smiled, only slowly eating as he proceeded to ignore the absurdity of the situation. Ravus seemed to be ignoring it as well. 

Ignis was an assassin. He killed more people than Ravus could think of off the top of his head. And he had no regrets about any of them. And yet, here they were, after he revealed that he had been playing a shadow bodyguard to the man for years. How were things going to change? The first step has been taken and instead of anger and pain he received warmth and some strange understanding from Ravus.

Ignis liked him more than he was willing to let him find out. Some things should remain hidden.

"Ignis? Ignis!?" Snapping out of his thoughts, the assassin startled as he stared at Ravus, confused when he saw the concern in his eyes. "Are you alright? I´ve been calling your name for a while."

"Yes... I was merely marvelling at the absurdity of this situation." The words seemed to have hit something within Ravus and he frowned, staring at the table before slowly smiling. Drinking from his glass, the Emperor began to chuckle, then laugh and the sound of his voice like that was stunning.

Ignis liked him much more than he himself wanted to find out.

"Now that you mention it, I haven´t considered that at all. The two of us... different sides of the world and still we are... I don´t even know what to call this. After all you told me, you are more like a cook or a secretary. Or better yet, a bodyguard than an assassin. At least to me. I feel no malice coming from you and things finally make sense. After all these years, I finally know what the strange feeling of being watched was, Ignis. I feel content to know you are here." Ravus kept smiling, eating another forkful and made a most pleased sound.

"You truly are a strange man, Ravus." Truly, the best word to describe him right now.

"Coming from the master assassin, I shall accept it as a compliment. Now eat. It´s far better to eat with someone. We should make this a regular thing. Your presence is comforting instead of upsetting. Something about you is simply..."

"I feel the same way, Ravus." The shared a smile.

Ravus asked more questions after this. Simpler ones, mostly about how it all worked to contact an assassin, what they used, how he found those who worked for him. Ignis showed him the wrist bow and the special bolts they used, advising caution when touching the tip. Not once had he tried to ask where their hideout was or who lead them before. And when the plates were empty and the bottle of wine as well, Ravus stood up, bringing the dirty dishes over to the sink. 

Once more he turned the water on, this time more careful as he scrubbed the dirty dishes clean. Ignis was truly impressed, if a bit amused. But the night was getting darker and soon he would have to leave. Biting his tongue, Ignis waited for Ravus to make himself presentable in case a wandering guard might cross his path and then followed him on the high ledge, smiling each time their eyes met. 

It was like a game, or perhaps the wine clouded his mind, but he considered this rather fun. Only when they approached the Emperor´s chambers did he realize that he was not going to return to the office. And though he hesitated, Ignis entered as well, unable to shake the strangeness of entering Ravus´ bedroom through the front door and with the Emperor behind him.

"I think it´s time for me to leave. The night is dark and you need to rest. Worry not about your brother, he is protected more than he knows and much safer as well." Ignis slowly began to walk to the window. Wrist caught in a firm grip he was turned around and forced to face Ravus once more, the Emperor staring down at him. 

"Don´t. You should... stay the night." His voice was once more low, just like a week ago when he was leaning too close for comfort. Even in the light of the room his eyes appeared darker and Ignis felt rooted to the spot.

"Are you even aware of what you are asking right now, Ravus?" Surely he was drunk, or perhaps didn´t realize-

"Yes. Stay the night." His voice made him shudder, but Ignis could only shake his head. This was not something he could do. Not now... maybe not ever. There were still many things Ravus didn´t know and it has only been a few hours since he found out.

"I can´t. Not tonight... but I will come to see you again, I promise." That was the best he could do right now and though for a moment the hand gripping his wrist squeezed, soon he was let go.

"You´re right... It´s too soon for this kind of... must be the wine. I apologize." So it was just the wine after all, Ignis realized with a sad smile, but still nodded. Walking to the window he saw the usual sight. But this time was the first he was being escorted.

"You should get some rest, Ravus. I will come to see you again. Perhaps sooner than you expect." 

A part of him didn´t want to leave. The strange acceptance of what he was, who he was, was compelling and he wanted to linger for a while longer, perhaps until Ravus would fall asleep, but he knew it would be a bad idea. Opening the window he sighed, aware of Ravus following him.

"Ignis." Turning around to face the man once more, the assassin didn´t resist as his hand was taken once more and lifted up. And just like a week ago he bowed, lips pressing to the other´s skin. "Don´t make me wait too long."

It was not the wine that flushed his cheeks this time. Ignis hesitated, then slowly pulled away. "I won´t. Goodnight, Ravus."

"Goodnight, Ignis. And be careful. I don´t want my favourite assassin to get hurt." The words brought a smile to his lips as he climbed onto the ledge outside. 

"I shall keep that in mind." And then he was gone, blinked onto another ledge, away from view, leaving the Emperor to wonder if he was a mere mirage or real after all.

Neither noticed the vase of sylleblossoms in Ravus´ room, sitting still on the nightstand.


	5. A First Time For Everything

Although he knew they were gossiping about him, Ravus didn´t care as he strode down the hall with a strange smile on his face. Last night was no dream after all. The man he met, the man who would not bow or grovel and talked back and even ordered him around, the man who watched over him for so many years from the shadow... the very man who took care of him, cooked for him and left those little annoying notes he so treasured, he finally had a name.

And a face. 

Ignis Scientia. 

Leader of the assassins, murderer of many and protector of few. Kinder than others of his kind before him, smarter and intriguing to the point where he invaded the Emperor´s dreams as well. And he rested that night, better than he had in a long time, waking refreshed and strangely eager. When would he see Ignis again?

Although a bit vary of bathing that morning, Ravus had no shame as he stripped down, wondering if an emerald eye was on him right now and if he wanted it to. The answer to the thought was rather easy, albeit he remained unwilling to admit it.

Instead of worried or threatened, Ravus felt relieved. As if things finally fell into place and made sense. Many things finally made sense. Threats and enemies being suddenly removed, gone without a trace. Reports of gang activity ceasing finally had someone who was responsible for cleaning the mess. The assassin was kinder than those he had to deal with. And Ravus couldn´t stop thinking about it.

To have someone like Ignis at his side wouldn´t be a bad thing at all. Keep him and his advice close, refer to him when it came to making decisions. Surely he was more suitable for that than any of the advisors he had right now. Of course, convincing Ignis of that would be impossible. But it was too soon to even think of that. Only last night he finally got to know him, finally had a name and a face to attach to the presence he felt since he was young. And now he waited for the familiar feeling of being watched.

"-and the dishes were all clean! But why two glasses. Do you think he had a guest?" The whisper of a maid around the corner made him stop and hesitate. Eavesdropping was unbecoming, but so was gossip...

"Are you sure? Maybe someone else went down there and washed them. I mean why would His Majesty do the dishes? That´s just ridiculous." Another voice, this time male. One of the guards? Very likely, Ravus presumed, as he knew that a few couples shared employment at the Tower.

"I am no fool! Nobody else went down there, I made sure of that since he didn´t want to be disturbed. And I think I heard someone else talk, but then he left and there wasn´t anyone else. I-I think I heard him laugh, too!" Did he laugh? Last night was a blur, ending too soon. But yes, at one point he recalled laughing.

"Now you´re just saying nonsense. Are you sure you aren´t the one who drank the wine-" A loud smack made Ravus wince. Oh, the guard should have known better than to suggest that. "Come on, I was just-Ah! Your Majesty!"

Ravus turned the corner with a faint smile, glancing from the angry-looking maid from last night to the guard with a rather red cheek. "Good morning. Everything all right?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. We were just... talking." At least the guard appeared somewhat ashamed to be caught gossiping while the maid busied herself with adjusting the drapes. 

"Carry on then." Ravus paid them no more attention, aware that he was needed elsewhere. Walking through the library he recalled the first meeting, glancing to the very spot where Ignis stood a week ago. It felt like ages. Something else caught his attention as well.

"These flowers... same as in my bedroom. I have seen them before, but I don´t recall the name." They just kept appearing in vases all over the Tower. Perhaps a sign of Ignis visiting? Oh, how he hoped that was true! But enough daydreaming. He had duties to attend to, an Empire to rule over and he needed a clear head for that.

Entering the main hall a sense of relief washed over him as he found no gathering of followers waiting to overwhelm him. Perfect. A few more moments of peace were exactly what he wanted. Walking to the front door he barely managed to raise his hand to open it when someone pulled from the other side. And once again he had to look up, staring at the bodyguard he employed to protect his brother.

"Ravus!?" Prompto´s voice came from behind the tall man, the blond trying to hide it seemed. "I was hoping you were in your office." The prince coughed, quickly composing himself, mind racing to think of an excuse that would lessen the fury that was about to descent onto his head. Gladio just moved to stand between the brothers, determined to take all the anger onto himself.

"Prompto. Have you had fun? The common folk can be a bit strange, but seeing as you are in one piece I doubt things went badly. Next time I demand you notify me ahead of time before you leave and I send a flock of guards to retrieve you. Gladio, good work keeping him safe. If I may suggest... bathe. Whatever place you spent the nights at left you both smelling rather unpleasantly. I have duties that require my attention, so kindly get to it as soon as possible." Ravus stepped forward, smiling still as he continued walking toward the guard house, leaving a stunned prince and bodyguard behind.

"Did... what just happened? Is he ill? Or maybe a fake?" Gladio began reaching for his sword.

"He was smiling. Ravus was smiling. Gladio, he looked happy!" Prompto could only stare in shock after the Emperor, then turned to look at his bodyguard. "Something amazing must have happened for Ravus to smile and we missed it!"

"Sorry... I guess." Gladio shrugged, watching as the Emperor entered the guard house and vanished from view.

"It´s okay. We´ll simply have to find out. How about that bath now?" Something strange flashed in the prince´s eyes and the bodyguard smirked. 

"Sure you´re up for that so soon? Ah-I get it, I get it." Holding his hands up in defence as he received what had to be a patented Fleuret glare, Gladio laughed. "You´re not as fragile as you look, I know that by now. Come on then..." The young prince did not hesitate to grab his arm and start dragging him away, all the while muttering about his brother probably having gone crazy overnight. Ravus was in a good mood!

\---

"-thus, the best gift would be a selection of aged Tyvian wine and brandy from the royal storage. The Earl has been known to enjoy a good flask after all." Ravus leaned back with a frown, staring at the advisor. Something about his proposal was bothering him, but he couldn´t put his finger on it. He needed to think about this, but he couldn´t with all of these people around. He wanted to be alone. Or at least with someone special. Someone different. He wanted Ignis to show up again.

"Your Majesty?" Looking to the man he realized everyone was staring at him, expecting him to say something.

"Yes... let us take a few minutes for some refreshments. Please, adjourn to the parlour and we will continue within a half an hour. There is something I need to attend to." Ravus stood up, much to the surprise of the advisors and Lords, then calmly headed to the door and out, leaving them speechless.

Instead of joining them at the parlour, Ravus returned to his office, feeling irritated and a strong need to just read those little notes in anticipation. The moment the door closed he leaned against it with a sigh, closing his eyes.

"That could possibly be the worst gift one might send to the Earl of Baleton." Ravus´ eye snapped open and he stared at his desk where an assassin was calmly browsing through his private correspondence. "Are they not aware that he ceased to drink a few years ago? All alcohol, in fact, as he found himself turning to it for comfort and it upset his wife. And he kept his promise until now. Gifting him alcohol would be an insult." 

"Ignis! You´re here!" Barely hearing anything the man said, Ravus walked to the desk, aware that he was smiling. Excited to see an assassin, what foolishness this was? But he couldn´t help it. The assassin looked up, smiling before moving from the soft chair and sitting on the desk.

"Of course. I told you I would see you soon. And do take what I said into consideration, Ravus. Alcohol would be a bad gift. But, he enjoys fine poetry, as well as the modern songs playing late at night in various pubs. Consider that." Ignis smiled, watching Ravus take a seat so close. Seeing him smile again, smile at him of all people, gave him that warm feeling inside once more.

"It is your advice I could use, not theirs. How do you even know this?" Ignis shrugged, reaching for one of the unopened letters on the desk.

"I had business in Baleton not long ago. Met the Earl as he refused poisoned wine from a certain gentleman I had to remove later. Apparently the wannabe murderer was unaware that his target didn´t drink, but thankfully, his wife knew. And everything worked out fine. For almost everyone." Once more Ignis was smiling, setting the letter down and slid off the desk.

"I´m glad you came here again, Ignis. For an assassin, you have more knowledge and wit than the fools around me. Perhaps you should reconsider and work for me-"

"Someone has to protect the city... the Isles, from the shadow. And you are meant to stand in the light. Light I wish to protect myself. And I will continue to do so until the day I die. So if one day I cease to visit you, I will make sure you will be notified of my passing." A rattling noise drew his attention back to the desk and he felt Ravus´ glare before he met it with his own gaze. The Emperor looked angry, eyes burning with emotion as he ignored the ink spilling on the carpet.

"Don´t talk like you´re going to die after finally revealing yourself to me! It took years and now you speak as though you´re about to die? I won´t allow it!" Ravus smacked his hand hard against the desk, droplets of ink flying into the air and onto his sleeve. A moment later he brought his hand to his mouth and coughed.

Once.

Twice.

His shoulders shook and eyes clenched in pain as the cough persisted for what felt like long minutes. When he eventually pulled his hand away, with as much discretion as he could muster he reached for the handkerchief in his pocket, only for his hand to be caught in a firm grip.

"I´m not the one about to die, Ravus." Ignis´ voice was low, eye fixed on the red stain on the Emperor´s skin. The iron stench of blood he was only too familiar with bothered him more than ever before. 

He spilled a lot of blood in his lifetime, but seeing Ravus´ made him shudder. "Your health... is still declining and those fools in Dunwall cannot help you. Not any longer. You need special care-"

"I don´t need anything!" Ravus pulled away, careful not to get any of his blood onto the assassin as he wiped his hand. "I knew I was going to die from the first day. That´s why Prompto will take over and... you will hopefully watch over him as well. He´ll make a fine Emperor one day-"

*smack*

Ravus was stunned. Nobody ever dared to do this. People bowed to him and feared his anger, very few dared to even look him in the eye. And this man, this assassin, just slapped him!?

"If you think I will let you die, you are badly mistaken, Your Majesty. I will sooner take you away from this city and bring you to a place that will help you recover than listen to you spout this shite! I didn´t spend my life watching over you and guarding you to let you throw your life away just because the fools you employ cannot help you! I won´t let you die! I refuse to!!"

"Ignis-"

"No, you shut up and listen to me, Ravus! I do not give a plague rat´s ass if you gave up on your life! Because I haven´t! I spent so long researching all your symptoms, everything that could be wrong and how it can be fixed and if the essence of the Void itself will be the last thing that will help than by the Outsider, I will make sure to get it and make you better! You are not going to die because I´m the only one who can-"

"Your Majesty! I heard shouting! Is everything alright?" The door rattled as the guard began to force his way in and Ignis cursed. The moment the door shot open, time stopped and Ignis slowly walked behind the man. Silently he closed the door and the second time resumed he fired a sleeping bolt from his wrist bow. The guard staggered, confused, then fell to the flood with a loud thud, soon snoring away.

"W-what just-"

"You know what I am. And I have no reason to kill your guards. But if you ever say something so ridiculously stupid again, Ravus, then I will-"

"Hit me again?" Cheek pink, Ravus chose to ignore the unconscious guard, stalking over to the assassin. "Nobody ever hit me. Nobody ever even dared to talk back to me like you do. Nobody ever stood up to me in any way." Voice low he stared, the shock from a moment ago replaced by something not even Ignis could read in his face. It was... stunning. But why was he smiling. "You intrigue me more and more, master assassin. But... don´t ever call me Emperor again. I prefer to hear you speak my name."

"... you are a very strange man, Ravus." And he smiled.

"Coming from my assassin, I will that that as a compliment, Ignis." The man´s artificial hand slowly rose to touch his face and the cool material felt smooth against his skin. Ravus was too close now, violet eyes reflecting the small smile he had on his lips as he began to lean down. If time could stop on its own, surely it would do right now as his heart pounded against his chest. Too close-

"Your Majesty? The meeting is about to resume." A knock on the door snapped him out of the moment and Ignis quickly stepped away, face as warm as last night.

"I´ll be right there!" No sound of footsteps and Ignis could have hit someone as the assassin moved away and toward the window, out of his reach.

"I have to go. But... I will come to visit you again. And I will slap you if you ever say something so stupid again, Ravus."

"Then I shall count on it." Ravus blinked, and Ignis was gone, the drapes slowly blowing in the breeze. Touching his cheek, the Emperor felt the lingering sting of the slap. He shouldn´t have enjoyed something like that, yet here he was, staring after a dangerous man and pining to talk to him once more, this time without interruptions.

Another loud snore brought him back to reality and Ravus frowned. Opening the door he ignored the shocked gasp that came from the other guard outside. "Your Majesty, what-"

"He became dizzy and passed out. Bring him to the infirmary and ensure he´s alright when he wakes up. I need to return to the meeting now." The poor guard would probably have a headache upon waking up.

But how did Ignis move behind him so quickly?

\---

The Emperor was very much unaware of the assassin watching the meeting from a shadow as he took his place at the head of the long table. The advisors squirmed, staring at his face, the pinkish tint his cheek retained from the slap baffling them, but no one dared to question it.

"Instead of the wine, send a gift of valuable poetry collections and musical scores to the Earl and his wife. Alcohol will be forgotten once it is gone and the events it may cause could be bad for anyone´s reputation if they are not careful. Fine arts are timeless. Have the head librarian select half a dozen books from the library and prepare them for delivery by tonight." Ravus looked at the papers on the table, the list of wines immediately dismissed.

"But Your Majesty, wine is-"

"I have made my decision." Ravus looked up, violet eyes glaring around the table, lingering on each face enough to have the person look away. No other voice spoke up.

"What is next on the agenda?" Satisfied, Ravus leaned back in the high chair, then briefly looked up. Was that-

"The crown prince´s visit to Dunwall was well-received, but there are many dangers lurking outside the walls of the Tower. He could have been injured or kidnapped or worse. We should have increased security and the brute of a bodyguard disciplined for allowing that to happen." The distaste was apparent in the man´s voice as he read from his notes, frowning at something he had scribbled down.

Ravus hadn´t forgotten about that. His brother leaving the safety of the Tower to mingle with the common folk, spend nights away and only guarded by the bodyguard and whoever else was following him thanks to Ignis.

"My brother appeared to be just fine when I met him earlier. And his bodyguard was ready to defend him from my wrath as well. I would assume that means he is more than capable of doing his job. Granted, next time I will have Prompto notify me before he decides to indulge with the common people, but he returned unharmed and happy." Yesterday he would agree with the man´s proposal, but after the conversation he had with the assassin...

"But Your Majesty! It isn´t proper for the prince to mingle with the plebeians-"

"Those are my citizens. The very people who work hard to pay taxes for the comforts you all enjoy without a second thought. Blackwall, how well-received was his presence?" Turning to one of the more senior advisors, one of the few who were not swayed by anger or personal feelings, Ravus ignored the red-faced man who sat down with a childish huff.

"From the reports, they spent the nights at the Hound Pits Pub. The name lost its connections a few years ago as the pits themselves have been remade into proper rooms for any guests. The common folk were surprised, but after a while warmed up to the prince. Apparently there have been discussions of safety for the new factories and the concerns with whale protection. Oh, and it seems that the prince became fond of the cider served there." The man turned the page on his notes. "When the owner of the pub, a certain Ms. Beechworth, found out it was the Prince´s birthday a few days prior they threw an impromptu party for the young man. Nothing comparable to the luxuries of the Tower, of course, and he seemed to have enjoyed it far more." The man sat down, ignoring the glare from the other council member.

"And there you have it. The brute of a bodyguard kept my brother safe as his duty commands and the people like him. He managed to win their favour in a few days more than most of you have in years. The common man is what keeps the Isles going the way they are. Without them, you would all be washing your own stained breeches and pouring your own wine." Somewhere in the room, an assassin smiled, having to hold back laughter from the way the men remained silent.

"The meeting is over. If I find that my order to sent books instead of bottles has been disobeyed, there will be unpleasant consequences." Ravus stood up and so did the rest of them, no one uttering a word as the Emperor turned on his heel and calmly left the room. He could feel a headache coming on and all he wanted was to be alone. Or with certain company that was probably gone right now.

Thinking about Ignis all the way back to his chambers, Ravus could only speculate about his whereabouts. Perhaps he went back to his hideout, wherever that might be. Talking to his men, instructing them, accepting new jobs and fiddling around with his strange equipment. 

Or he could be out on a job, doing what he did best, ending another life to save another or to earn some coin. He was not just good. His connection to the Void made him a master assassin. But he still had such a gentle and refined face, even with the scar that took the sight from his eye, the small scars on his face. His cheeks still flushed the same last night as they imbibed the wine and he smiled so kindly...

Closing the door, Ravus leaned against it with a sigh.

"I have to stop thinking about him." What did he hope would come out of this? The fascination with the assassin that gripped him was almost too much, making him want for more than Ignis was willing to offer. Knowing that he had been protected for decades when he was the one meant to protect the people of the Isles weighted heavily on Ravus. How many times was his life in danger and he had no idea? He wanted to ask Ignis, but there was no way to reach him.

First he took off his jacket, tossing it over a chair, then removed his belt with the gun and sword, leaving them in the hallway, discarded on the shelf as he headed for the bathroom. Stripping along the way he just left his clothes where he took them off, perhaps to pick them up later. A bath sounded really nice right now.

The bath salts smelled nice enough for him to throw a handful into the tub as it began to fill with water. But he was not paying any attention to that. Instead he stared at his reflection. Thanks to the mysterious cook whose identity was finally revealed he wasn´t as gaunt as he used to be. And regular workouts and matches kept his musculature and strength. But his arm... nothing could replace the missing limb. 

It felt like his own, the metal a dark, sleek black, attacked to his flesh in ways only the creators understood. Ravus vividly recalled how much pain he was in the first few weeks, unable to sleep without medicine, unable to move without gritting his teeth in agony. So many times it had to be adjusted, tinkered with and improved until this masterpiece was achieved.

Stronger than his human arm, a marvel of technology and material. It was no secret that his left arm was artificial from the shoulder down, but he wore gloves in public, long sleeved clothing to cover it up. Seeing it all bare made him feel uneasy. 

It was cold to the touch, it always would be, but felt smooth. He knew the power behind it well, too. Flexing his fingers he still felt amazed that he could do that, that the mechanical limb obeyed his thought as though it was his own. The joints were smooth and he refused any decorative carvings in lieu of practicality. Smooth and simple and strong.

Why did it remind him of Ignis?

The assassin mentioned that those who took his arm were long dead and pieces of them to be found all over the Isles. Why was the man so protective of him and why couldn´t he stop thinking about where he was or what he may be doing this very second? Ravus turned away, cussing briefly as he stopped the water before it could get to the point of overflowing. Right, he wanted to bathe.

Sinking into the full tub, the Emperor sighed, sore muscles slowly relaxing as he stretched his long legs and laid his head back, the tips of his hair soaking in water. The cough earlier... Ignis saw. The blood. And he hit him. The assassin just slapped him for saying that his death was inevitable and seemed so determined to stop fate, to find a way to keep him alive.

And Ravus didn´t want to die. 

Especially not now that he wanted to find out more about Ignis. What he knew was just the very surface of the deep mystery the assassin was. How he got away from the overseers and became who he was, what he did all these years. Why he kept protecting him and visiting him and finally revealed himself after all those years. Ravus had so many questions to ask and Ignis was nowhere around to answer them.

Closing his eyes he sank deeper into the hot bath and touched his cheek with a wet hand. Ignis slapped him without thinking twice. Yelled at him. Cared for him more than anyone ever had, perhaps with the exception of his younger brother.

"Does it hurt?"

Water splashed over the rim of the tub as Ravus sat up, startled and wide-eyed. The assassin was calmly seated upon a marble counter, smiling the same content smile that reminded Ravus of a feline. When... how did he get in? He hadn´t heard a sound. 

"Not any longer. It hurt... when it happened." The kind of pain he never felt before that made his spine tingle and heart race. But another realization caught up with Ravus rather quickly. He was naked and wet and without his weapons while the assassin was fully armed and watching him. Feeling vulnerable was a new thing for the Emperor.

"Good. Then it fulfilled its purpose. And you would do well to remember that I will do it again if I have to, Ravus." Content to be perched atop the counter, Ignis gave him a smile.

"So cocky... and haven´t you said that you never watched me bathe?" Ravus made no move to cover himself up. More than his nude body, he felt more self-conscious about the arm, the very spot where flesh met metal. Ignis´ eye followed the way his hand moved to cover the spot, but he said nothing about it. There was no need for the Emperor to even know that he had seen the spot before, touched it, made sure there was no inflammation or infection and tried to ease the pain with herbs from long forgotten garden.

"I haven´t. But I figured since you asked, I might as well change it. And look at you. A naked man in a bathtub. What a surprise." With a soft laugh, Ignis slid off the counter and approached the tub, eyes never leaving the Emperor. And then he reached out, taking his hand and moved it away from his shoulder. "You don´t even have hide it. You know the answer even without asking, don´t you Ravus?"

"...yes, I do." So Ignis has seen it before. More than once. Warm fingertips touched the skin closest to the metal, then slowly slid over the black material, down to his elbow. The descend continued, down his forearm, to his wrist and the wet fingertips. "You are a fascinating man, Ignis."

"Am I? I find you far more interesting, Ravus." The hand slowly moved away and Ignis now sat on the edge of the tub, watching from far too close, but his gaze didn´t stray below the water from what Ravus could tell. Was he happy about it or disappointed? He thought the assassin would be more curious about his body, but perhaps he was mistaken.

"Does that mean you´ll keep coming back more often? Not just in secret to watch, but to talk to me?" Aware that he sounded just as eager as he felt, Ravus sat up in the tub, eyes fixed on the assassin as he breathlessly waited for his answer.

"... if you wish me to, yes. Although I will admit that I find it strange. We officially met a week ago at the party. Then yesterday you found out who... what I am. And still, instead of trying to capture me or imprison me you treated me like a friend." Ignis ran his fingertips over the edge of the tub.

"Because in a way you have been the oldest friend I ever had. Without me knowing you were here for most of my life. And from now on, I want to keep you close, but be aware of your presence. So don´t you dare vanish on me!" Why was his heart racing?

"Are you trying to order me around, Ravus?" A smile danced on Ignis´ lips as he stared at the eager man. The way the violet eyes stared at him hopeful and almost longing, rendered him unable to refuse him anything. Oh, he was already in too deep and knew it too well.

"I am asking you." He was the Emperor who could order anyone around, yet here he was, begging an assassin not to leave him, to stay by his side. Consequences could be damned and dealt with later.

"Then I guess... it doesn´t sound like a bad idea. While I have enjoyed your company when I could only watch you, I find it far more enjoyable with me here and able to talk to you, Ravus. I will admit that I hadn´t expect this to happen when I finally gave in to the temptation and revealed myself. Yet, here I am..." It was the strangest feeling to know he was accepted.

"Does that mean you will stay at my side? No longer just watching from the shadow, but talk to me and counsel me? Even today, without your advice I would have let them send bottles of potent wine to a man staying away from alcohol. What a disaster that would have been... I can only wonder how long have you been helping me in this way by dealing with the correspondence or leaving unsigned notes." When Ignis didn´t reply, looking away to stare at the counter instead, Ravus sat up. "Ignis? How long?"

"Since I was able to enter the Tower unnoticed... which I guess was about a decade ago." The first time he came here with the intention of ending another cruel Emperor´s reign, but instead he found a kind man with a furious glare take apart all the laws his father imposed. And Ignis couldn´t bring himself to harm him. So he chose the opposite path and protected him. "It doesn´t matter-"

"Of course it matters! For so long you have been protecting me and doing things that a dozen men cannot accomplish together! You have done more for the Isles than anyone and nobody knows about it!" Ravus wasn´t sure what upset him more. The fact that Ignis was so nonchalant about it or that he had no idea this has been happening for so long. 

"I am supposed to stay in the shadows, Ravus. And I plan to do that. Regardless of how you feel about it. But I do wish to continue visiting and assisting you." Fighting a losing battle, Ravus just sighed, running his wet fingers through his hair. This assassin was around for most of his life, doing so much for him. It dawned on him last night that this man was the closest friend he ever had without even knowing. Perhaps the only friend.

"As long as you don´t just leave me." Ravus felt defeated, but Ignis smiled at him once more and that alone provided great comfort. 

He hesitated, briefly, but a moment later he stood up from the bath without any shame and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the nearby counter. His gaze was immediately drawn to the assassin and before Ignis turned away he was sure he caught the man staring at him.

And this pleased him for some reason.

Since he was in no rush to get dressed, Ravus took his time drying off his arm, making sure that the towel was not hiding any part of his body as he faced the assassin without an ounce of shame. And there it was again. A hesitant look and the way Ignis´ cheeks darkened. 

"So bold..." Ignis shook his head, stepping away from the tub and without even looking in his direction left the bathroom, the faint footsteps the only indication of his presence once outside. They stilled after a moment and now Ravus did try to hurry, tossing the damp towel over the counter.

Perhaps he should have thought of getting a change of clothes, but instead he walked in the nude back to his bedroom, quickly noticing the assassin standing off by the window, his back to Ravus. The Emperor dressed quickly, pulled his boots on and retrieved his weapons.

"Are you finally decent?" Ignis´ voice brought a rare smile to his lips. Lately he had been smiling more. The past week in fact, the moment his thoughts were on the mysterious man whose identity he now knew his mouth would do that stupid thing.

"I don´t know what you´re talking about. The human body is nothing to be ashamed of." Smile still on his face, breaking the usual cold facade he presented to the world, Ravus walked over to the assassin, standing closer than might be necessary just to see how he would react. The tip of a pale ear was still somewhat pink. He made Ignis blush.

"So cocky..." Ignis shook his head again, then finally turned to face him, staring straight into his eyes. And in the light of the day and with the closeness, Ravus noticed that in spite of the scars, Ignis´ skin looked soft. His lips had a gentle curve to them, a pink tint that matched the faint blush he had before. His hair was slicked back, but a few strands escaped the hold, falling into his face. The contrast of his skin and hair to the dark clothing he wore made him stand out even more and Ravus found himself leaning in- "Is there something on my face, Ravus?"

"What?" Caught off-guard, Ravus took a step back. What was he about to do? Ignis´ amused stare made his heart race in a whole new way as the assassin cocked his head to the side. "No, not at all. I was merely... never mind."

"Good. Come on then. It is already after noon and I know you have yet to eat anything. I shall meet you in the kitchens once more, so kindly dismiss any staff that will linger around. Think of an excuse." Ignis walked to the door, away from Ravus and the strange closeness they shared until a moment ago.

"Again? I doubt the maid believed me last time." With a huff, Ravus followed.

"You are the Emperor. No matter what you shall tell them, they will find a way to turn it into a strange rumour. How you use this is entirely up to you, Ravus. But do try to hurry. I´ve come up with a new recipe and I wish to try it on you."

"... are you always so bossy?" Being ordered around was such a new experience. Not entirely unpleasant.

"Get used to it." And maybe he would.


	6. Vanilla - Cherry

"No... this just won´t do... completely ridiculous." Ignis was muttering to himself as he continued to go through the big wardrobe, scowling at the various garments as he judged them, dismissing them a moment later when they didn´t meet his approval. Truly, it was all fine clothing, fit for an Emperor without a doubt, bur ornate and decorative and too.... fancy. "Honestly, have you no normal clothes? I cannot imagine that training whilst wearing any of this is comfortable or useful." 

Ravus just watched, amused at the irritation written all over the assassin´s face. It has been a week now since the man revealed himself for what he was, two weeks since they first met and his interest only grew. Thankfully, Ignis continued to visit him every day, talking to him about matters of the whole Empire as well as private. And he knew which he preferred.

His infatuation was growing each time as he watched the assassin go through his correspondence, fixing notes given to him by the advisors while muttering of incompetence and idiocy. But most of all, Ignis always ordered him around when it came to the evening, telling him to dismiss everyone from the kitchens. The excuse of "The Emperor wishes to learn to cook alone" worked, but the rumour spread like wildfire.

So far, the only thing he learned was to wash dishes, which he didn´t mind. It meant that he got to watch Ignis cook, telling him the steps, walking him through each meal that he made. What a strange man the assassin was.

"I find my clothes rather comfortable for the most part. I truly don´t see what you don´t like, Ignis." Ravus walked into the closet, glancing around. Sure, most were uniforms, styled nearly the same and only different in colour or embroidery. When he heard an annoyed sigh he stepped closer to the assassin who dismissed yet another shirt.

"None of what you have is suitable for where I´m taking you. I might just have to raid someone else´s closet for this... oh, this might work." The black slacks were of impeccable quality, but lacked any embroidery or insignia. He tossed them at Ravus who caught them a second before they landed on his head.

"And where am I going? The Emperor cannot simply leave the Tower and go for a walk." But Ignis was already going through another row of shirts, picking out a few and comparing them before settling on a dark violet. Then he tossed a grey vest at him as well. One of the more simple pieces, Ravus had to admit.

"The Emperor should see how the common people live instead of hearing it from fools who have yet to step into the real world outside the golden walls. Go and put that on." Ignis finally turned to face him, arms over his chest as he waited.

"... so bossy. You order me around so much..." Another smile was tugging on his lips. Lately he had been doing that a lot. Smiling. A few nights ago his face even hurt from laughing and smiling too much.

They spent an evening talking about the more amusing stories of the past, leaving the painful and dark ones for another night, and imbibed more wine than they should. Ignis brought cinnamon-spiced apple tarts that tasted like heaven and Ravus ate more of them than actual food. Perhaps he should train more to keep up with all the meals he was being fed.

"I told you to get used to it. Now go and change clothes so we can leave. If the guards question you, just tell them you are going out. No escort, no bodyguards. Just take your sword and gun. Oh, this will do nicely." Ignis pulled something from deep within the closet, a black coat that he inspected from all sides. The embroidery on the back was subtle, no hint of royalty anywhere to be detected. This would do well. With a nod of appreciation, Ignis walked out of the giant wardrobe at last to set it on the bed, only to find a nude Ravus there, calmly dressing himself.

"Gah! You´re impossible!" Throwing his hands in the air, Ignis tossed the coat on the bed and walked over to the window, glaring out into the distance as he listened to the shuffling noises. At least the Emperor was getting dressed instead of dawdling. However, Ignis was unaware of the pleased smirk on the man´s face.

"Why won´t you tell me where we´re going? And why I need to dress this way." Ravus buttoned up the shirt without any complaint before grabbing his weapon belt. He wasn´t leaving unarmed, that was for sure. "Visiting the common folk is not exactly a thing usually done by those in power."

"Hence why you need to know who is taking care of the matters that never reach your ears. You my rule the Isles, Ravus, but there are others who take matters into their own hands and have done so for many years. People from all over the Empire who make sure that everything functions without disturbance and those who intervene get taken care of." Ravus put the coat on at last, finally stepping over to Ignis. The more he found out, the more curious he was.

"Very well. I am ready." As ready as one could be. Ignis once more turned to face him, emerald eye scanning over his form before the man nodded, seemingly pleased. And Ravus could not deny that he enjoyed the gaze.

"Go on then. I shall meet you on the boat. Don´t ask how, because you know I cannot answer." There was that small smile, a quirk of his lips and the assassin stepped away. Before he could leave through the window, Ravus grabbed his arm, concern in his face when their eyes met. Ignis wasn´t used to that kind of expression, especially not when directed at him.

"Will you be safe getting there?" It was... touching. A moment passed between them where Ignis laid his hand atop of Ravus´ own, nodding to reassure the man.

"I will. Now hurry. Or we will be late and I have every intention of blaming you." Ravus let go and a moment later, Ignis was gone. The sudden disappearance still sent chills down his spine. But he turned on his heel and headed out the door regardless.

Recently his dreamless sleep became something else. Vivid and real, the dreams he now had left him confused. Even last night he had such a dream, where a large whale swam through the air, moving almost lethargically as Ravus watched. But he wasn´t underwater and the sky was the same shade as Ignis´ visible eye. Emerald, pure and brilliant.

And the assassin was the first thing he thought of when he woke up, as well as the last thing he thought of when going to sleep. Even now as he walked down the stairs and headed to the elevator that would take him to the atrium of the Tower, Ravus was focused on meeting up with his unlikely protector.

How could he protect Ignis?

\---

"Your Majesty? You look-... different." The Captain of the guard commented as diplomatically as possible while the guards around gawked, unused to seeing the Emperor looking like this. But they kept their wits about them, bowing before resuming their duties.

"I have business in the city and dressed appropriately. Prepare the water lock." He stepped onto the boat, two of the guards following him until he held up his hand. "And I am going alone."

"But Majesty! That is too dangerou-"

"Are you saying that I am unable to protect myself, Captain?" The man bit his tongue, brows furrowed and Ravus had to resist the urge to smile.

"Of course not. I was merely suggesting that an escort would be better for someone of your status." The guards looked from one man to another, confused, waiting for instructions while Ravus calmly stood on the boat. 

"Thank you for the concern. But I am going alone regardless. Lower the boat." The final word was spoken and the Captain of the Guard sighed, shaking his head before nodding to the man at the control panel. A moment later the water began to flood out of the water lock, the boat lowering slowly with the Emperor on board. Where was Ignis though? He said he would be there. Ravus glared at the open sea as he grabbed the controls and steered the boat out.

"So protective. I wonder if they are watching you even now." One moment he was alone, the next he sat Ignis calmly seated opposite him. "But I will keep you safe, Ravus. As I always have." 

Something about the words caused his heart to beat faster. Protect? He was the one who was meant to protect others, his people. Yet with Ignis at his side, he was learning that others have been doing that for years. His eyes lingered on the assassin, watching the wind mess up his hair, how pale he looked in the sun with the dark clothing he wore. Ignis was a very handsome man indeed.

"Ravus?" Snapping out of the strange reverie, the Emperor realized he had been caught staring and looked away. "Let me steer. I know an easier way of getting there."

"Where exactly?" Moving away from the wheel, Ravus watched him take over and steer a bit to the left, leading them away from the downtown area and someplace... else. Having given up on asking where they were going, Ravus closed his eyes and simply allowed himself to relax at least a bit more. This kind of secret meeting outside was something he could come to enjoy. With Ignis at his side, he found life itself more interesting.

\---

"... Ignis, this is a brothel."

"Very observant of you, Ravus." There was no denying the amusement in Ignis´ voice, but Ravus didn´t share that amusement. When the boat pulled up to the small docking platform, he wasn´t sure what to expect. But it certainly wasn´t this... place. 

He knew that a long time ago, many people frequented the previous establishment. The Golden Cat. But after the former Madam vanished years ago, the women there found different occupations and the place has been empty. Or it used to be. 

"The Winged Serpent? What a strange name for a place like this. Ignis, why are we here? You cannot expect me to linger here." Such a ludicrous idea! Glaring at the assassin he received no response, instead watched the man walk to the front door as if he wasn´t here the first time.

What if he wasn´t? The idea made him feel angry, his good mood from before dissipating as he followed, his steps harsher than they had to be. But this kind of thing was unacceptable! "Ravus. Calm down. We are here for a reason and it is not what you think it is. Now come on. She will be really angry if we keep her waiting any longer." 

He had no other choice but to follow inside. And so he did. At least the decor was rather tasteful, the music playing over the speakers relaxing. The front desk was empty as the establishment was still closed for business. Truly, it was too early for this type of entertainment. But Ravus followed, eyes narrowed as Ignis calmly ascended the stairs to the second floor.

"Do you come here often, Ignis?" His voice was neutral enough not to give away the irritation he felt. When they stepped through a door, away from the main area, the assassin turned to face him, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, indeed I do. Now come. And do behave." Irritated beyond words, Ravus glared at his back as Ignis opened another door. Following him inside, the Emperor glanced around. A simple office, portraits of various women lining the walls, and a few men as well. Behind a large desk a rather tall woman stood, smoking as she glared them down. Now this was a first for Ravus.

She was almost as tall as he was, clad in a dress of blue and green, hair done up in what was the latest style of Morley. As far as her age went, she could be anywhere from twenty to fifty, her face not giving anything away. Who was she and why did they have to come to see the woman in charge of a brothel?

"You´re late, Ignis. When I tell you to be on time it does not mean be five minutes late! Tch, at least you brought an interesting guest this time. Emperor Ravus Nox Fleuret. This is your first visit here, if I am not mistaken." She didn´t seem to be too impressed with his presence.

"Indeed, it is. Though I have no intention of making it a habit. In fact, our common friend here still hasn´t told me why I am here. Or who you are." And once more he glanced at the assassin, watching Ignis calmly lean against a wall.

"This is Levia. One of the Six." Upon seeing Ravus´ annoyed and confused look, Ignis elaborated. "The Six, as they are called, are six different people from all over the Isles. No one knows whether they are the same ones as decades ago or who changed and when. We just know that they have been always around, working behind the scenes where the Emperor´s power could not reach without causing damage."

The woman, Levia, merely nodded, as though to confirm what has been said. "There are five others, but I am sure you can imagine we don´t hold meetings often. Instead we utilize services of others. There have always been six and there always will be. Simple as that. Now, care for a tour of our fine establishment? Contrary to what you think, Your Majesty, we are not a mere brothel. More of a massage parlour and a bathhouse than anything. You have no idea what secrets people give freely when talking to someone they consider below their station. The fools."

"... so you are the madam of this... place. What of the others?" Ravus followed her with his eyes as the woman walked around her desk, calmly as ever stepping to the door. 

"One leads a circle of underground hospitals. Not everyone can afford treatment and some of the methods might be unorthodox, but they work. And they are affordable for the common man. He also works in close connection with the Addermire Institute. And contrary to what you think, Ignis is not one of us. One day he might become one, but that day won´t come anytime soon. Follow me." She didn´t wait, instead opened the door and walked out. 

His options were limited now and Ravus could see that. With a heavy sigh he followed, Ignis close behind him, walking without as much as a sound. But his presence was there, which comforted the Emperor. "I still don´t understand why I had to come here."

"Because this place is safer than you can imagine. Emperor, there is a coup in the making. People are displeased and they are powerful. Be careful. Protect those you care about and yourself. You have made many an enemy after you sat the throne and changed what your father worked on establishing. And while many are happy..." She turned to look at him, her eye an odd shade of blue. It made him feel uneasy. "Many are displeased. All over the Isles..."

"Then I will crush them." He heard Ignis sigh, a hand touching his shoulder lightly, squeezing. 

"It is not that easy, Ravus. But... I promise I will protect you and your brother." The woman shook her head, tapping her fingers on her arm for a moment before Ignis pulled away. Whatever Ravus wished to say died on his lips. Protecting him. But how could he protect Ignis? He was the bloody Emperor! It was his responsibility!

"Now, we shall keep you informed as we see fit regarding this coup in the making, though it may take months. Meanwhile, it would do you well to take better care of your health." And once more Ravus frowned, following the woman as he mulled over what she had said. The Six. A coup. His fucking health, too? She knew far more than he liked.

"And here we are. The heart of the Serpent. Now, what hair colour do you prefer?" She turned to face him, a smirk on her lips.

"I don´t see what that has to do with anything." Casting a glance to Ignis he watched the assassin step over to a harpsichord, idly touching the keys before he began to play a small tune. So he played music as well. Was there anything Ignis could not do, he wondered.

"Humour me." Another sigh, and Ravus closed his eyes. He never thought about this kind of thing, but if he had to choose...

"Light brown. Or dark blond, I guess." She looked way too pleased with herself.

"Excellent. How about the body?" Of course, that couldn´t have been the end of it.

"Athletic. But... not bulky." She raised an eyebrow. "Very few equal me in height, if that is the next question."

"Smart. How about the hair length?" Once more he glanced to Ignis, listening to him play. Was he even listening to her questions?

"Doesn´t matter. I guess... short is fine." Just long enough for him to play with perhaps, run his fingers through-

"And eyes?" The emerald Void of his dreams came back, the beautiful green that kept haunting him recently. Once more he tore his gaze away from the assassin and looked to the smug woman.

"Why are you asking all of these useless questions? I don´t see any meaning in them or my answers that might permit you to learn anything of value."

"On the contrary, Your Majesty. Like this I can establish your preference. Now... I think Aileen and Reeda might be to our liking, going by what you-"

"To my liking? You are not suggesting what I assume you are!" Voice rising in volume, Ravus felt both insulted and embarrassed. So this was her plan all along?

"Please, you are at a bathhouse. It is only natural to indulge, no matter who you are. Shall I send for them so you can have your pick?" She truly was shameless.

"Of course not! I have no interest in your girls!" The moment he said those words, something flashed in her eyes. Levia stepped closer, looking him over, tapping her chin with a long nail before smiling.

"Then perhaps, Hector might be more to your liking. Yes, I think he will suit you just fine."

"Enough! Ignis! We are leaving!" The music stopped a moment later, the assassin watching from the seat before standing up. "I had enough of this nonsense! The information itself was useful, albeit vague, but this kind of... offers, I simply refuse to remain here any longer!"

"Very well. Levia, thank you for indulging us for a while. I think it is time I take Ravus somewhere else so he can calm down."

"I am calm!" Ignis raised an eyebrow, watching him for a moment before nodding. It was time to leave, though their stay hadn´t been that long. He didn´t need to look to know that Ravus was following him closely, his footsteps loud and angry on the polished floors. Once more he lead him to the entrance door and outside.

"I cannot believe you took me to a brothel... or that she started offering me people like-like... I don´t even know! I´m not interested in anyone like that!" Ranting as they walked back to the boat, Ravus could barely contain his voice at a reasonable level.

"You´re not? You did state some of your preferences and I am sure she could find someone for you." Calmer than the Emperor, Ignis didn´t look at him as they once more boarded the little boat and he took a seat at the controls.

"I have no need for such things that are offered at a brothel. And I am more than capable of finding someone myself!" Light hair and fair skin, a toned, athletic body. Emerald eyes. But more than that, someone not only intelligent, but incredibly witty and kind. Someone who could stand his own in a duel and didn´t succumb to weakness.

Ravus found someone. 

"Very well. Shall I take you back to the Tower now? We hadn´t been gone for long and panic shouldn´t be setting in yet." Ignis avoided his gaze, focusing on steering instead as Ravus studied his face. An attraction that could never be anything more was perhaps the worst.

"No... I am already outside among the common people. Do you know where to find this pub that Prompto went to before? I would like to visit there and see for myself what it is." A raised eyebrow was his response, something Ignis did often to silently question him. "And it will permit me to spend more time with you. Or is that not... alright?"

"I don´t often make appearances like that. A pub with people around is... unsuitable for someone like me, Ravus." That was true. His garb would indeed attract attention and so would his general presence. The Void seemed to follow Ignis wherever he went.

"Then another time, when you can change clothes. If we return to the Tower, you´re not going to leave anytime soon, are you?" It didn´t matter where. Or what they were doing. But he wanted to spend more time with Ignis. He watched the assassin bite his lip, consider something, then steer away from the course to the Tower.

"I will take you someplace... but I will have to cover your eyes. Do you trust me enough to allow me to do that, Ravus?" Ignis stopped the boat, watching the man with that emerald orb and Ravus felt the Void call to him once more. It was remarkable.

"I trust you with my life, Ignis." There was no denying the smile that graced the assassin´s lips. A black scarf came from his pocket and Ignis slid closer. Gently he tied or around his eyes until Ravus couldn´t see anything. And though he knew, he had to ask. "Where are we going then, that so much secrecy is required?"

"My home."

\---

Sandalwood and vanilla. He was familiar with these two fragrances, but he didn´t expect to smell them here. As the boat slowly approached the shore, he heard whispers, movement, dogs barking not far from where they were. Then someone took his hand and Ravus stood up, following without a word.

"You may take it off now. We have arrived." Not a moment later, Ravus removed the scarf. His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the light, but after a moment he saw the lush greenery surrounding a large manor. He hadn´t been here before, nor did he know of this place. But even if, it didn´t matter. "Follow me." The hand left his own and it took quite a bit of resolve not to reach out after Ignis.

He chose to follow. And the eyes he felt before never did leave him. Of course, he expected no less. Dogs continued to bark somewhere from a nearby yard and people were moving around them, through the air and in the trees, on top of the roofs, watching them intently. No one approached though.

"Impressive. I´m glad to see you don´t live in a run-down building that threatens to fall. This looks rather sturdy." The manor was giant, larger than those in the city itself, he could tell as much. How many exactly it housed, he had no idea.

"It is a hassle to clean, but even that must be done. Come. You are my guest here and no one will harm you. Though they are no doubt curious why you are here... of course, they all know who you are, no matter which Isle they come from." Ignis graced him with a smile and Ravus returned it with his own.

*CLANK*

Ignis stood between him and a black-clad woman, a spear aimed at his throat, but blocked by a dagger that came out of nowhere. Ravus reached to draw his sword, only for Ignis to raise a hand to stop him. "Another warm welcome, Aranea?"

"What the fuck are you thinking, Ignis!? Bringing him here? Have you lost your mind!?" The woman wasn´t even trying to speak at a normal volume, glaring at Ignis, then at Ravus. "He doesn´t belong here!"

"Ravus is my guest and will be treated as such, Aranea." There was an edge in the man´s voice that Ravus hadn´t heard before. But slowly, she withdrew, still glaring at him, but stepped back. Ignis sheathed the dagger with a calm smile. "Make sure the others know. I appreciate your protectiveness, but it is misplaced. I told you that this Emperor is mine to kill."

"...I´m right here, Ignis." Ravus scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Aranea shot him a dirty look before smirking.

"He´s all yours, Iggy. Just make sure he stays out of trouble. Now to find someone to keep you out of trouble... I swear if he fucks us over-"

"He won´t." Ignis sounded so sure, so trusting and Ravus felt the familiar feeling in his chest once more. He wouldn´t betray this trust. Standing tall behind the assassin he watched the woman finally step out of the way as Ignis lead him the rest of the path to the manor. When he glanced at her over his shoulder, she was gone.

Ignis lead him inside, silently closing the door. And while Ravus wasn´t sure what to expect, it wasn´t this... atrium. It looked neat, a fire burning in the fireplace with a dog sleeping in front of it. A wolfhound? Here? A few chairs stood in a circle around a table, a few shelved held glasses or books. But there was no mess anywhere.

"I will give you a small tour, but we will stay away from a few areas. You must understand, some things are off limits, even to Emperors. Most of the places you will see are common rooms, places where the others relax or train or study. Of course, you won´t be meeting many, though they are watching you. Even right now." Ignis smiled, heading towards a large double door and Ravus obediently followed.

"Are they like you? Connected to... him, I mean." The Outsider. And the Void itself. The woman before, Aranea, vanished without a trace, just like Ignis often did.

"They are connected through me. And once I pass and someone else takes over, perhaps he will talk to that person and the connection will continue. One of them, perhaps the strongest, will one day lead the assassins. Because we have always existed and always will." A world without Ignis. Ravus didn´t want to think of a world like that existing. But the man´s occupation was dangerous.

The manor appeared even bigger on the inside. And in some aspects in looked nicer than the Tower. There were small personal touches, strange trophies and maps of old. As they walked through the massive library, Ravus had to wonder if Ignis read all the books in there. And he had no doubt that he did. Two others were there, studying a few tomes and writing notes on a separate piece of paper. They paid no attention to them and Ignis didn´t disturb them either, only lead Ravus to another hallway. "We are all like a strange dysfunctional family, one might say. Next, the kitchens. One of my favourite places, as you might imagine."

"Do you cook for everyone here?" There was a jealous lining to his words as they descended down the stairs to the kitchen. The first thing Ravus noticed was the wall lined with spices from all over the Isles, many of which he had never tasted or even heard of before.

"Not as often as you might think. Only rarely are most of us here and even then, we take meals at different times. Of course, everyone has to do their own dishes and not leave a mess. Pretty simple once they get used to it. But no, I rarely get to cook for so many people. Most often I bake something, like tartlettes or cookies." Ignis walked to a door, flicking the light on to select some things from the large pantry and began to set them out on one of the counters. "Come to think of it; the one I cook for the most is you, Ravus."

"Good." The word escaped him before he could stop himself and in an instant he took a deep interest in the spice rack, ignoring the assassin as his face began to heat up. It had to be that blasted Levia woman´s words that caused this!

"Indeed... Hand me the Morley cherry powder." It took Ravus a moment to find it, a bright red powder that smelled of sunny cherries and something tart. Ignis was making something in a round pan, humming as he mixed something that smelled sweet. And Ravus´ stomach growled.  
"Hungry?" Ignis questioned with a smile, setting the bowl down as he moved to the stove. "This won´t take long. It is one of the quicker recipes. Please, go ahead to the wine cellar over there and pick a dry white, effervescent preferably. Something that goes well with cherry and vanilla flavouring, but isn´t overpowering."

And Ravus did. Appreciating the opportunity to cool down he felt along the wall until the light turned on. And once more, he felt amazed. Not that the Tower was lacking in wine selection, but this was an impressive cellar. And there was more alcohol along the wall. No time to waste on impressions, Ravus quickly moved to the white wines, trying to pick the best option as instructed.

Returning with the bottle he was greeted by a sweet smell as Ignis poured something in a round pan, shoving it unceremoniously into the oven. "Ah, a nice choice. The glasses are in my office, so you don´t have to open it yet."

"What are you making? It smells sweet..." His footsteps echoed in the large kitchen as he moved to stand behind Ignis, perhaps too close once more. The sweet scent was surrounding the man now, vanilla and cherries and as Ravus leaned down it got even stronger. Positively delicious.

"A sweet treat. Later, when we return to the Tower, I will make you proper dinner. But for now this will suffice. Though I admit that I am pleased that you seem to be enjoying my cooking." Ignis finally turned to face him and the assassin found that they were standing too close. But neither man moved, each studying the other´s face, but for different reasons.

Ignis searched for the traces of the mystery illness plaguing the Emperor. He hadn´t been coughing these past few days, but it was there. He could tell. And it bothered him so much. Much more than he was willing to admit. But the violet eyes were bright, darker in this light, and Ravus´ hair was soft. His body was no longer so gaunt-looking either, instead filled rather nicely. Too nicely perhaps, as it was impossible to notice the man prance around him in the nude without any hint of shame. Ah, best not to think of him like that right now.

Meanwhile Ravus was staring into the emerald eye, reminded too much of the strange place he visited in his dreams. The scars someone dared to leave on Ignis´ face didn´t take anything away from his looks. If anything, they showed his will to live and survive, to fight back and take control where others would give up. Though even his lip carried a scar, it didn´t take away from the gentle curve, the cupid´s bow. How would it feel to-

"Ravus?" Snapping out of it he stepped back, bottle clutched in one hand as Ignis turned around to set out a large plate. "You seemed to be in a daze. I worry about you... your health. No matter how you appear, how you pretend... something needs to be done. And soon."

"I am aware of my health declining. And... what you did the last time we spoke of it." That slap was the first time anyone raised a hand against him. That strange sensation, though stinging and new, was enough to make him reconsider his words. And deep inside, Ravus did not fancy dying. Especially not now when Ignis finally entered his life fully.

"I reached out to a few people, called in some favours. It would be wise of you to finish any important correspondence and matters by the end of the week. I have something planned that you might not enjoy, but I am done wasting time." Ignis didn´t look at him, fiddling around with some fruit, toying with it more than using it. 

"Should I be asking what you have planned or allow myself to be surprised?" He knew the answer before it could be given. And when Ignis gave him a somewhat sad smile, Ravus knew he wouldn´t know anything until it was too late. The trust he put into this man was insane.

"I promise I won´t let you die." If only Ravus shared this kind of confidence, but he didn´t dare say a word, only watched Ignis remove the pit from deep red cherries and set them aside. And them a timer went off, prompting the assassin to turn the oven off and remove the cake he was working on. 

Once more Ravus hovered around him, watching him spread something liquid and pale in colour over the cake, then place the cherries on top, letting them sink into the strange liquid. But when Ignis reached for the powder, his hand stopped halfway as his eye glanced at Ravus. "Give me your hand." And obedient, Ravus did. The spice was placed into his palm, Ignis´ fingers curling around his hand. With a bit of pleasure he noticed that his hands might be just a small bit bigger.

"Careful now. Less is often more." Letting the hand guide him, together they sprinkled the top with the red spice and Ravus watched, fascinated, as it melted into the crème on top. If his mouth hadn´t been watering before, it definitely was now. Vanilla and cherries might become his favourite scent... "There, that´s enough. Hm, I think we can leave some here for anyone who might come by. I don´t want you to fill up on sweet cake and then ignore dinner."

"As if I would ever ignore anything you make for me, Ignis." But he didn´t protest when the cake was cut. A soft, velvety sponge was inside and half was nicely covered, left on the counter while Ignis covered the other with a top to take with them. "Ah, hold on!" Setting the bottle now, Ravus recalled something. Rolling up the sleeves of his coat and shirt, the Emperor did not hesitate to start washing the dishes Ignis used, unaware of the shocked face on the man´s face. By now he had plenty of practice anyway and it took only a moment.

"There. Alright, let´s go then. I´m curious to see what your office is like as you seem to enjoy spending time in mine." Drying his hands he reclaimed the bottle of wine with a rather smug expression.

"And you shall find out. Follow me." And he did.

\---

He should have expected it, and a part of him knew it would be neat, but he didn´t expect Ignis´ office to look so professional. Perhaps more so than his own. One wall was entirely lined with bookshelves, matters of the Empire and history, thick volumes old and new. And another shelf was entirely dedicated to hand-written notes and maps. A globe stood in one corner, reminding Ravus of the one he had in his office as well. The desk was definitely bigger than his own, heavier too.

What caught his interest though, was the large board with countless holes and pins on the side. A few small maps and photos were stuck to it, a few lines of thread, some small notes. Reminded about the glasses, Ravus quickly found them on one of the shelves and moved to open the bottle.

"We can sit by the window. It will be more comfortable than the desk." Ravus could definitely think of something he would like to do on the desk, but he doubted Ignis was willing to try.

Then again, he didn´t ask.

Setting the wine down he made sure to keep some space between them as Ignis set the cake on the low table, then took a seat as well. "It is not as lavish as your office, but I come here to get work done, just like you. I don´t often invite others to spend time with me here."

"How many?" Ravus questioned, momentarily distracted from the cake, enticing as it was. "How many have visited you before?"

Ignis was silent for a moment, studying his face before he smiled. "You are the first." The smile lingered as he finally cut up the cake, presenting to plate to Ravus who eagerly took it, not even trying to hide how much he was looking forward to this. "There is plenty."

"Good." Unsure which statement was the reply for, Ravus chose to finally taste the sweet cake, taking a moment longer to admire it before finally cutting a piece with the silver fork. Delicate and fluffy, the cake itself was melting in his mouth, but the sweet and tart cherries gave it an extra kick. It was the best cake Ravus had ever eaten...

"You seem to be enjoying it." Ravus didn´t reply, too busy trying to devour the cake without appearing like a glutton, which proved to be more difficult than he anticipated. And here he thought he was used to Ignis´ creations by now. Finding something other to focus on he glanced around the office once more. Two paintings decorated one wall, a man in each of them, pensive and not the kind of painting one might consider elegant.

"Who are they?" Ignis followed his gaze, seemingly hesitating for a split moment. "Daud, the assassin who found and trained me. And Corvo Attano. Royal Protector of two Empresses before you... they were good men." And both lived longer than the average man. Perhaps it was their own life energy, perhaps the Void that kept them going. Either way, Ignis was thankful.

When Ravus said nothing, the assassin chose to taste the cake, once more going over the ingredients. He still felt that it could be improved. Perhaps with more crème inside? Or another type of cherries...

"What about that door? Another book storage?" Ignis raised a brow in the same manner that made Ravus´ chest feel strange.

"Contrary to what you may think, dearest Emperor, I do other things than read. Like sleep. Those are my chambers. Would you care to see?" The bit of cake he had in his mouth got stuck in his throat and it took all of his willpower not to spit it out. Instead he reached for the wine, draining half the glass just so he could swallow.

"Perhaps later I wouldn´t mind. And who knows; it might get late enough while we chat and I may have to spend the night. The waters can be treacherous at dark for such small boats." Ravus placed the glass back on the table, along with the unfinished cake. "Unlike our previous destination, I like this place. It feels like... it feels a lot like you, Ignis." Gentle. Warm. Protective. Dangerous.

"There are a few spare rooms shall it come to that, but I am not sure I would trust others around you. Even if they act only on my orders, the risk is too high." Ignis seemed to be contemplating something for a moment, sipping the wine as his gaze focused on the old wooden table. "I guess I could do worse than sharing a bed with the Emperor."

By the Void, this assassin would be the death of him!


	7. It is time

Ravus found the assassin´s bed to be truly comfortable. Large, filled with pillows and covers of the softest cotton, the demure colours rather soothing to the eye. Although his bedchambers were rather simple. Heavy drapes to keep out unwanted sunlight, a couple of chairs and a small table in one corner, a balcony door that showed a view of the vast yard, and of course bookshelves, albeit few of them, full of what he assumed were the man´s favourites.

And to get back at Ignis, the Emperor looked through his closet, teasing him for his lack of colour before the assassin pointed out how impractical it would be for someone like him to dress like a bright Serkonan bird. Ravus reluctantly agreed, but he did express a silent wish for Ignis to wear more of the lovely purple as the shirt he had found in the closet. Shortly after, Ignis dragged him out, telling him to wash up for the night. Truly a bossy man, yet Ravus didn´t mind.

Which one of them was losing their mind? The strange comfort they found in each other was nothing like they had known before, but neither spoke of this friendship. This odd relationship that began weeks ago was now vital to both of them, yet neither was eager to reveal this. The talks and the teasing were enough for the two men.

Or at least so Ravus thought. 

Now he found himself watching the assassin sleep. As Ignis mock-complained before, they slept together, the bed large enough to accommodate both men comfortably without touching. But that wasn't the case now. Ignis was in his arms, the assassin´s leg nestled between his own as if to seek out the warmth radiating off of Ravus. His artificial arm rested beneath the pillow, giving it enough curve to make Ignis shift closer still and Ravus´ human arm slowly slid around his waist. Oh, his shirt had ridden up sometime during the night...

Warm.

There was no way Ravus could possibly go back to sleep.

Instead he chose to study Ignis´ sleeping face. The eye patch was gone for the night, something the assassin only removed once all lights were off. But the light invading the room proved enough for him to see clearly.

The damaged skin didn´t seem to cause Ignis any pain, for which Ravus was thankful. It didn´t appear sore or raw, just... a big scar. Did the skin feel tender? He didn´t dare find out by touching it, lest he wanted to wake the man up. Instead his gaze slid over the long lashes and he once more recalled his dreams of the Void. Emerald framed by black. He dreamt of the Void once more, just floating in the nothing there. But this time it was comforting.

His gaze slid to the assassin´s lips, the curve they held even as the man slept. So pink and soft. The elegant jaw line and the way his hair fell into his face now, tousled from sleep.

Ravus was staring and he was very much aware of it. His infatuation with this man was growing, a tingly feeling settling in his stomach. What was this?

Over the years he sat on the throne he had been told many times to marry. Had women presented to him, high status and their parents´ glory all they had to their names. And while most of them were attractive, he dismissed them all without a second thought. He needed nobody at his side, knowing well that his life was ebbing away year by year and that his brother would take over once the time would come.

Ignis refused to accept that and whatever he had planned made Ravus feel strange. Trusting this man so much over the ones who were by his side on a nearly daily basis made no sense, but at the same time he now knew that he had been there for maybe longer. Watching, advising, taking care of him in ways nobody else had.

The tingly feeling grew as his hand slid up, brushing the soft hair from Ignis´ forehead, watching it fall back. The man didn´t stir. So Ravus did it again, fingertips hesitating above the scar over his eye before he touched it with the tip of his index finger. Soft. A good thing that the man responsible for this mark was now dead, because Ravus wouldn´t hesitate to track him down and make him pay tenfold. Overseers... the new plague of the Isles.

His fingertip moved to the small scar on the man´s nose, brushing over it, then down to his lips. Another scar resided there, but it never stole away from the soft smiles Ignis bestowed unto him. His thumb brushed over the man´s bottom lip and Ravus didn´t realize how close he was. Mere inches apart, eyes fixed on those lips. All he had to do was lean in and... he wanted to.

"Ravus?" His name spoken so softly, the Emperor´s gaze was met with a brilliant green and a milky jade. The blind eye. Seeing so close, he felt like the Void itself was watching him. But he didn´t move away, hand now gently resting on the back of Ignis´ head, fingers threaded in the soft hair. Nothing more was spoken as he just stared, his heart racing in his chest so loudly that he knew Ignis had to hear.

Just a bit closer...

The need to be closer was almost overwhelming and Ravus could not resist. Didn´t want to even try. The way Ignis was watching him, sleep gone from his eyes and hands loosely wrapped around his form, was entirely too alluring. They were embracing like old lovers and the moment the word appeared in Ravus´ mind the tingling he felt grew immensely. The lips were too tempting and he slowly leaned in, closing the distance-

*BANG BANG BANG* 

"IGNIS!!" Ravus pulled away, frowning at the disturbance. "Ignis! Wake up already! You better bring that Emperor of yours back before we have the guards searching all of Dunwall!" Aranea. The woman from yesterday was at the door, banging loudly to get the man to wake up and Ignis let out a soft sigh.

A moment later he pulled away from the embrace, sitting up in the bed and left Ravus feeling strangely cold. He had been so close to kissing Ignis! And that moment was stolen for him. But as much as he hated to admit it, he should probably head back now. "And we got a new job! More like a message from Karnaca! Get your ass in gear!" What a strange woman, talking to her boss in such a crude manner.

"I´m awake, Aranea, thank you." Ignis´ voice was clear, just loud enough to be heard and there was no more sound from the other side of the door. The assassin stretched, the shirt riding up a bit more to reveal pale, silvery-pink lines on his back. More scars. And Ravus wanted to do something to take them away, remove the pain they were connected to for good.

"Ravus?" Snapping out of it, the Emperor nodded, getting up without a word. Not wanting to sleep in his day clothes and Ignis having nothing to fit him, he slept nearly nude, clearly unbothered while the assassin flushed last night and flicked the lights off as quickly as possible. At least he had one way of teasing the man. Running his fingers through his hair, aware that this moment of bliss was gone, Ravus began to put his clothes back on with a frown on his face. So close... next time he would have Ignis sleep with him at the Tower.

"I will have Aranea bring you to the Tower. A message from Karnaca means it is either from the Duke, or from the current head of the Addermire institute. Either way, I need to attend to this matter personally. I might come to see you later." Ignis was more efficient in getting dressed, soon clad in his usual black garb that fit his form rather nicely, Ravus noticed. Especially with his back turned, the way the trousers fit his form, his long legs-

"I understand." He didn´t really, but he knew better than to try and convince the man to stay with him. Finishing up with his coat, Ravus glanced about the room once more. He liked this place. It felt lived in and warm, elegant and strangely relaxing. Surrounded by who knew how many assassins, sleeping in the same bed as their master, Ravus never felt safer in his life.

"Do you really?" Ignis walked over to stand before him, one emerald eye staring at him with amusement. "Because both messages concern either you or yours. If... you have any important matters to attend to, I suggest you get them ready. Soon... there won´t be any time for you to do that."

"What do you mean?" Perhaps this was the one thing he didn´t enjoy. The witty secrecy with which Ignis spoke was brilliant, if not infuriating. "Why would I need to prepare?"

"Because I told you many times. I won´ let you die and the only one who can kill you is me, Ravus. Now come." And Ravus did.

\---

The woman looked way too smug for his liking as they walked to the boat, arms crossed over her chest. Ignis was beside him for a while longer, escorting him properly, but before Ravus could turn around and say anything, the man was gone. And though Ravus still felt watched, he knew none of the eyes on him belonged to his assassin.

"Come on, get in already." Aranea made a show of yawning and Ravus shot her an angry glare before getting in the boat, arms crossed over his chest. "Strange. Normally a person would look happy about leaving a den of assassins alive. And you look like you´re about to cry or hit someone. Both even."

The boat moved quickly over water and Ravus watched the manor vanish from view. A moment later a black cloth slid over his eyes. "Sorry, but Boss´ orders." The artificial hand that was about to tear it off stopped halfway. If Ignis ordered this, he had no reason to take it off. After all, it wasn´t just himself that Ignis was protecting.

It wasn´t long before the black cloth was removed and Ravus blinked into the bright morning light. He recognized the area, near the rebuilt Kaldwin bridge. Traffic was low this early at least.

"So, what are your intentions with the Boss?" The boat stopped. The woman addressed him without any sort of decorum or respect, glaring instead.

"Your words hold malice in them. You don´t like me." That much was obvious. "But your question is irrelevant."

"I never had a reason to like you or your old man. That fucker was the reason my village was burned down. So tell me, Emperor, what do you plan to do now that you know about Ignis? What are you going to do about the fact that you want to bed him?" If he hadn´t been taught how to keep his composure in all types of situations, Ravus would be shocked.

"I am sorry about your village, but I had nothing to do with that. And I am still working on repairing all the damage he had done to the Empire during his time. As for Ignis... I don´t see how that is any of your-"

"Bullshit! It is my business! We have been around Ignis for years! Watched him sneak out and into the Tower just to do your fucking paperwork or watch you sleep! He has been trying to treat this weird thing that´s about to kill you and bringing you flowers and you never even noticed or questioned it! You think those fucks at the Tower are smart enough to know what is happening in the Isles!?" Aranea stood up, rocking the boat as her glare intensified. "He´s been worrying himself sick over a man who doesn´t know he exists and now you think you can just come into his life and take him away? Just because you want to get your dick-"

"I won´t allow you to speak of him in such a crude manner, woman! Curb your tongue!" Ravus stood up as well, arms relaxed at his side. "I care not for how you speak of or to me, but how dare you speak so of Ignis? Of course I wasn´t aware of his presence. He didn´t let me find out for years because he is that good. And now... I intend to find a way to protect him. I´m not going to take him away. He wouldn´t allow that. Why do you think he had you cover my eyes?"

"You slept with him."

"We slept in the same bed. Hardly the same thing as you are so rudely suggesting." Ravus sat back down. "He´s been in my life for over a decade. And I want to be in his. Are you in love with him, Aranea?" The woman seemed to deflate just the smallest bit, frowning as she continued to glare at the Emperor.

"We all care for Ignis. Love him even. Because we are family. But being in love? That would be like being in love with your brother. Gross. You nobles might be all about the incestuous relationships to keep your bloodlines pure, but us normal people prefer to mingle."

"Normal people, said the assassin. But you are not in love with him." Aranea nodded, huffing as she looked around.

"If you hurt him, you will answer to me first. And then all the others. Ignis suffered enough in his life."

"Something we can agree on." She appeared to be calming down now, but the glare was still there. "If my intentions will be refused by Ignis, I will stop. But I don´t plan to give up on him just because you tell me to. Unless Ignis himself does so, I will continue."

"You´re both so fucking stubborn... fine! But I swear if you hurt him or make him cry, I will make you pay." She fixed him with a look that suggested nothing less, but pain if he dared to make her boss cry.

A good thing that all Ravus wanted was to see him smile and protect him. How he could do that, considering Ignis´ occupation, had yet to be seen. But this morning, when Ignis laid in his arms, resting so peacefully and trusted him completely, awakened something within Ravus that he wasn´t aware even existed.

"I-" His words died on his lips as the woman jumped up into the air, higher than any human should be able to, and then she was gone. So they truly did draw from Ignis´ power. Shuddering, Ravus moved to the control board and steered the boat towards the Tower. Hopefully it was still standing.

\---

"Your Majesty!" The shock in the man´s voice was more than audible as the boat was lifted into the waterlock. Calm as ever, Ravus stepped off, nodding briefly. "We thought you were- the advisors were throwing a fit. And the prince has been worried sick since you haven´t returned last night." Once more composed, the guard informed him of all that happened since he left.

"The staff were worried and confused about your sudden absence. The guards tried to resume training, keep control of things, but the advisors... some of them started to say things the others didn´t agree on. Lord Blackwall especially wasn´t fond of some of the ideas. I don´t know much else, but they will probably wish to speak with you later. And your brother has been in your office since this morning, trying to find any information about your whereabouts."

"Thank you, that will be all. And I assure you that I am more than fine. Seeing how the people of Dunwall live outside the Tower, familiarizing myself with the way of thought and life of the common man, has been an interesting experience that I plan on repeating and soon. What good is a decision based on vague images and useless reports when I can see for myself what is needed and where?" The guard stopped, startled, watching the Emperor walk to the entrance door and push it open before the guard on duty could. 

He heard them gossip behind his back the moment he passed by. The maids and the staff, even the guards were strangely eager to talk and their voices easily reached him. The Emperor spent the night elsewhere and nobody knew where. And he was smiling? Why did he look so happy? This strange secret he carried with him made Ravus feel rather smug. But first things first.

Heading to his office Ravus wondered if he would see Ignis later tonight. Eager was a good word to describe how he felt. Setting his hand on the doorknob he stopped when voices from the inside reached his ear. Nobody was around... Ravus hesitated, then pressed his ear to the door.

"-Not even a fucking note! And those weird ones are so confusing! Do you think he has a secret lover or something? Where did he go for a while night? Gladio, are you even listening!?" His brother sounded rather upset. And as sorry as Ravus felt to hear his tone, he didn´t regret the night. It might have been the best in his life.

"I am. I have been listening to your rambling for the past... day? When did he vanish? Look, just calm down, alright? If he left he probably had a reason to and you´re not one to talk. Asking me to just sneak you out of the tower on the night of your birthday. We didn´t tell anyone and I´m still surprised your brother didn´t rip my head off and impale it on a spike outside the throne room." There was some shuffling. 

"But you were there to keep me safe. Ravus had no one-"

"Ravus has an arm that is stronger than any human limb and is proficient with both a sword and a gun. He is not some weak idiot." Holding back a scoff, Ravus continued to eavesdrop. "Somehow I doubt he was in any danger. And you really shouldn´t be going through his personal shit, Prompto."

"But I need to find out where he went! And those weird notes... just look at them! All of them are just signed by some picture and speaking as if this person knows him! Do you-... do you think he had gone to see them? Who is it?" So nosy. His brother must have found the box with the notes Ignis left him.

"How would I know? But I doubt that person wants to do him any harm. Look, just... put everything back. I´m hungry and this is boring. And you wanted to train with the new rifle scope, didn´t you? Plus you have a meeting arranged for later." Gladiolus sounded bored, but also too familiar with Prompto.

"Then help me." He could hear the pout in Prompto´s voice. The pout that got Ravus to drop whatever he was doing and play with his little brother, that got him to bend to his every whim-

"Not a chance! You made a mess, so clean it up and hurry." Did... the man just refuse Prompto? While he was pouting?

"You´re so mean!" But there was more shuffling noise, papers being moved around, the soft click of a box. "Just wait until tonight... I will make you pay..."

"Looking forward to it." There was an undeniable confidence in the man´s voice as he spoke and Ravus decided he had heard enough. Taking a few steps back to at least make it sound believable, and give his brother a few more seconds to clean up any mess, Ravus walked back to the door, the heels of his boots announcing his presence as he calmly entered.

"Ravus!!" A moment later a pair of arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. "You´re back! Where were you? Why? You were gone all night and everyone was just going crazy and-"

"Is that why you are in my office? Prompto, I´m certainly quite alright. Just needed some... fresh air." Ignoring the look from the bodyguard, Ravus waited for his brother to release him, inquisitive blue eyes staring at him.

"Were you alone?" And there it was.

"That is none of your business, Prom-" He saw blue eyes widen.

"You weren´t! Ravus! Do you have a lover? A mistress? No... it wouldn´t be someone like that. If you are willing to leave the Tower and spend the night away... who is it? By the Void, is it the person who left you all those notes? Is that it? Who is it? Come on, tell me!" It took Gladio grabbing the Prince and pulling him away for the questions to stop. Oddly enough, the blond didn´t seem to mind being man-handled.

"I think that´s about enough, Prompto. Come on, time to get some food and have something sent up to the Emperor as well. You can ask questions later."

"But-"

"Gladio is right. I have matters to attend to and would appreciate you taking care of the meal." Ravus walked over to the small box, opening it to inspect the papers. Out of order. This took precedence over everything else now as he could not stand having them all messy. 

"...I wonder where you slept. You smell nice. Different." Ravus froze for a second, setting the box on his desk as Gladio finally dragged the Prince out of the room and closed the door, slamming it more than anything.

So he knew. Interesting. Sitting at his desk, Ravus started to organize the little notes Ignis left to him as he saw that some of the correspondence he had left before has been taken care of. But instead of his seal, there was his brother´s. What nonsense had he done this time? Foolish boy, already thinking he could-...

"Prompto... have I been underestimating you after all?" Written in an elegant and courteous manner, the first reply to the Mayor or Arran, thanking him for the continuous efforts to increase whale breeding and protection of the calves in the early stages. The calculations added to the letter, setting out a portion of coin to aid with this endeavour, was precise. And Ravus knew that he wasn´t the one who had done it. Carefully replacing the seal, Ravus moved on to the next letter.

"Immaculate... it appears that he might be more ready than I presumed. Soon he won´t have any problems taking over. And with a man like Gladio to protect him, I need not worry about him." But he always planned for something like this with the fact that he would die. Now... he wanted to live, more than ever.

"Ignis, I hope your words are true. Because now that you are in my life I refuse to give up on it or on you. I wish to live... to protect you and be close to you." Closing his eyes Ravus thought of the soft lips he nearly kissed not long ago. The silky hair and brilliant green eyes. How warm and real Ignis felt in his embrace as they slept, how naturally their bodies fit together and how perfect it felt to hold him close.

"Ignis..."

\---

He hadn´t seen Ignis the next few days. Days and nights passed as Ravus waited for any hint of his assassin, but he was alone. The feeling of being watched was gone as well and he grew worried after the third day was coming to an end. The mysterious message from Karnaca, what could it be that it took the man away for so long? Or perhaps he missed him so dearly that a day seemed like a week.

Things calmed down at the Tower once more, meetings resumed in their true boring nature, but this time Ignis had Prompto sit with them, listen and absorb who said what. And he was impressed with the way he spoke, ignoring the whining and complaints about his age as he offered solutions that the wiser ones agreed. And Ravus himself as well. Gladio was of course present as well, standing behind Prompto, looming behind him like a dark statue and glared at anyone who dared raise their voice. Something about a pair of golden eyes glaring had even the most vocal and obnoxious man become meek and apologetic.

Sometimes he seemed to be almost too close to Prompto, but Ravus chose not to dwell on this fact.

His evenings felt lonely. Sitting in his office, more often to pass the time than anything, Ravus waited for the telltale signs of Ignis visiting, but even after he retired for the night there was nothing. His cough, unfortunately, got worse.   
His lungs burned as he coughed up blood and his appetite diminished on the second day. Washing up for the night, he stared at his reflection. His skin looked more grey than usual, hair dulled and lips almost devoid of colour. How much longer... how much time did he have left.

That night, sleep didn´t come to him easily, but after midnight he was finally resting. The Emerald Void of his dreams surrounded him once more, comforting, but cold. The whales lazily floated through the air as strange lanterns glowed around him. It felt different.

"Your Majesty, Ravus Nox Fleuret. What an honour to finally meet you here in my realm." Startled he whipped around, but there was no one there. Only as he took another step forward on the floating isle he was met with a young man. Eyes as dark as night, a smile on his face and clothing of old. "I am the Outsider. And this is my world that you visit. Of course, it is not me who chose this colour, but you seem to enjoy it, don´t you?"

"What is this place? Why am I seeing this? Why do I keep dreaming about this?" Ravus took another step forward.

"You know the answers to all three, don´t you? The Void, where time is both endless and unchanging at the same time. And it is your connection with the one I bestowed my mark upon that allows you to visit. Strange as it is, usually only those of my choosing get to come here. You are a special case. And your dreams... it brings you comfort. After everything you have gone through in your life, suddenly you have a reason to live as your health declines. Amazing what little a man needs to find a purpose."

The Outsider vanished and Ravus stepped back, startled before moving forward. Steps appeared out of nowhere, the paved ground beneath his feet as firm as the floors of the Tower.

"Ignis is on his way to you as we speak. But this time, it won´t be a pleasant visit. Turning to his last resort, the assassin you trust with your life is determined to save it. But it will be a painful experience for you both. Let us hope you have an Empire to return to, because for the next few days you will enjoy the views of Karnaca from a special place. You are intriguing, Ravus, but not as much as your little brother. He will take your place soon, albeit temporarily. But you would do well to remember that not everything is at it seems. And those around you are often more than you give them credit for."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will know soon enough. He has arrived. But the next time you awaken... it won´t be the same. Goodbye, Emperor Ravus, but rest assured we will meet again." The Outsider smiled, a cocky little grin, then vanished in front of his eyes. And then Ravus was falling through the Void.

\---

"I wish I could speak with you before doing this, reassure you that things will be fine, but I cannot waste any more time. I cannot afford to... even if you will hate me." Ignis spoke softly as he signed on the letter with Ravus´ name, sealing it with wax in an envelope addressed to the prince, another letter addressed to the council slid into a different one. Leaving both on the desk in Ravus´ office, the assassin moved swiftly to his chambers.

The guards never noticed the lithe figure in the shadows creep into the room. Never heard the faint shuffling of clothes inside the Emperor´s chambers. The way the window slid open. Ignis worked very efficiently tonight, setting out simple clothing for the man before approaching the bed with a concerned frown on his brow.

"A nightmare? My dearest Emperor..." Long fingers brushed through silver hair, trying to soothe whatever dream he was suffering from. " A fingertip brushed over pale lips. There was just barely any time to make the journey and he knew that. "Forgive me..." The wrist bow shot quickly, the sleep serum injected precisely into the Emperor's neck and knocking him out into a relaxed slumber. 

Dressing him took a while, but Ignis had no trouble doing so. Forgetting about his bashfulness, he focused on the task at hand and then gathered Ravus into his arms. It was time to leave.

His left eye glowed, the mark of the Outsider giving him the vision he needed as he blinked outside the room and onto the roof, then lower still. Not even the patrolling hounds were able to catch his scent. Time slowed when he willed it, coming to a complete halt as he carried the unconscious ruler through dark alleys and onto the Duke´s ship. Unnoticed he slipped into the prepared bedroom below the deck, setting Ravus onto the bed, fingers combing through his hair.

"I´ll be back soon." With a whisper he pulled the plain covers over the man and stepped outside, locking the door. Making his way to the deck, Ignis felt his heart race, worry plaguing him at the same time as the ship´s captain turned to him. 

"All ready kid?" The man was old, rough around the edges and his beard adorned with beads from his travels. Carved from whale bones and coloured glass, he stood tall even at his age.

"Yes, we should set off before they notice he´s gone." Voice grim, Ignis stared off, eyes fixed on the Tower. The lights were still off, people unaware of what occurred. For now. He would no doubt hear about the chaos later. But his focus was on Ravus. "Set course for Karnaca... don´t make any other stops until we reach Addermire, Cid."

"Got it. You know, when the Duke said to just listen to you, I had my doubts. Maybe he had gone insane, lost his marbles after he lost his son and all that, but you make sense. So let´s go." The boat engine roared to life and slowly the ship slipped out of the harbour. A few people watched it leave, but it wasn´t strange for boats to leave or arrive so late. Not a soul was aware of the precious cargo it held.

"He hasn´t lost his son. The man is very much alive and well. Merely didn´t wish to be engaged and wedded to a woman he didn´t choose. Thankfully, his father realized this by now and regrets such a decision, but contacting his son without knowing where he is... that might be more difficult than he anticipated." Ignis shrugged. "If I were to guess, I would assume that at this moment, the man is in the Prince´s chambers. They have grown rather close. It isn´t a well-known fact that only the Duke´s family have eyes of a certain hue..."

"You mean the gold? Amicitia family always did have golden eyes for some reason. Freaks people out, but they are nice people. So the kid´s alive and lives here, huh? Should have knocked him out as well and brought him along." Cid laughed, grabbing a cigarette from the pack he carried in his pocket.

"I wouldn´t want to waste my sleep darts on a man who will awaken five minutes later. And carrying that... whale of a man would be impossible." Ignis allowed a sad smile to appear on his lips. "But he will do well keeping the prince safe while the Emperor is being treated."

"Kids these days..." Cid shook his head, adjusting the course as they left the shallow waters. 

It would be a few hours before Ravus would wake up. Ignis knew that. So far now he remained on the deck, staring at the night sky, listening to the whales sing in the distance. 

Ravus would get better. He had to. Ignis refused to even consider anything else happening, refused to admit that perhaps a cure did not exist. That the kind of treatment Ravus needed was one that would likely kill him. He would challenge the Void itself if needed be, but he wasn´t going to lose the man! Not now and not ever!

"Ah, young love..." Cid blew smoke into the air. "Get some rest. This ship is fast and we´ll reach Karnaca in no time. But you won´t do any good if you pass out. So go to that Emperor and get some sleep. I´ll come wake you if there is any need. Get off my deck, boy."

And Ignis did, not in the mood to argue with the captain as he once more stepped beneath the deck, heading to the room that Ravus was resting in. He wouldn´t be pleased... but there was no choice. No other option.

At least Dunwall and the Empire were in safe hands during his absence.


	8. Doctor´s Orders

"You´re sulking." It was not a question, merely an observation he made while watching Ravus drink tea, avoiding his gaze and reading whatever book he had found on the ship.

"Emperors do not sulk." The bite in his comment was undeniable, the man refusing to look at him, merely turned the page as though it was the most interesting thing. A closer inspection revealed it to be one of old Sokolov´s journals that documented his journey through Pandyssia years ago. Truly not that captivating a read.

"Could have fooled me. I told you before, countless times by now, I won´t allow you to die. And since there might not be much time left, I decided to take matters into my own hands." Ignis calmly continued fixing his hair in the dirty mirror, displeased with the way the sea air made it fall. "We will arrive at Addermire soon. And you will undergo treatment. Simple as that."

"So you think you give the orders now?" The book was snatched from his grip a moment later and finally, Ravus looked up, annoyed violet meeting an amused emerald. The two men stared at each other, something unspoken still there between them, but even Ravus ignored it right now. 

"Dearest Emperor, I have been the one giving orders since a long, long time ago. I will await you on the deck. Try not to be late or I will drag you out myself." Ignis smiled and placed the book down, losing the man´s page in the process before leaving.

Honestly, it has been a difficult few days. 

When Ravus awakened aboard a ship he was equally confused as furious, demanding they turn around, threatening and cursing enough to impress the sailors aboard. He refused to speak to Ignis the first two days, ignoring food and drink, stubborn and unwilling to give in.

It wasn´t until the Captain himself, Cid, came to speak to him. Just opened the door and stepped in, throwing at apple at his chest that the Emperor barely caught. "Eat, boy, and sit down."

"You dare-"

"Sit down! Of course I dare. I´ve seen royalty rise and fall and only few were worth a damn. And obviously, he thinks you are. So quit being a brat." The man sat down, lighting a cigarette that Ravus glared at. "Honestly, if bloodlines were anything to go by, I would have thrown you overboard. But you´re not like your old man. Obviously. You did some good things and that assassin thinks so, too. So he´s risking it all now to take you to the good doctor. And she can help. If anyone can, it will be here. Brilliant, that woman. Saved my leg after a damn shark decided to take a bite."

"I don´t see how any of this has to be with me. I have decided long ago that Prompto will take over after me and that is-" Ravus hesitated to finish, aware of what happened the last time. The way Ignis slapped him still burned his cheek at the memory.

"Yea, he will make a good Emperor one day, but you are still here and can teach him more than any of that council. Allies and enemies, factions and traditions and shit like that change each day. He´s not ready for that just yet. And that assassin took a liking to you. He´s... I won´t say he´s a good man. Not a bad one either. If the Duke likes him, then I´m fine with it." Taking a deep drag from the cigarette, Cid looked at Ravus, studied him in silence for a few seconds. 

"You wouldn´t have gone willingly, so he did what he does best. Just accept that this is happening. Besides, if the treatment works, you will have decades left to get back at him somehow, right? So better start thinking. Oh, and eat. The cook is getting pissy and I don´t want her to be pissy. Never go to bed with an angry woman. Or man." Cid grunted as he stood up. "You damn brats... having to deal with you, the Duke better have that whiskey ready for me."

"The Duke of Serkonos?" Ravus watched him, frowning now. "Is he in on this?"

"Whose ship do you think this is? Well, it´s mine, but I sail under his flag. Go up and get some fresh sea air once you eat. Can´t have the Emperor keeling over the bow, can I?" There was a cocky smile on the old man´s face as he left the cabin, his footsteps heavy as he headed back upstairs. It gave Ravus time to think... and consider it all.

At least he was dressed in appropriate clothing now. Something Ignis chose no doubt, as it was plain, yet fit him well. He didn´t mind the change in wardrobe.

Finishing the tea he took the large mug along as he left the cabin, going to the kitchen first, knocking before he dared enter. Nobody was around and he could have just left it on the counter, but instead he washed it and set aside, frowning as the habit made itself known once more. Damn Ignis for making him like this...

\---

Serkonos was beautiful. The variety of marine life as they sailed was amazing to the Emperor and he watched schools of rainbow fish swim by the ship, jump into the air before dispersing as a young whale sailed by. He spent a lot of time watching them, drawing on any paper he could find. There wasn´t much else to do. Draw or read or watch the sea, but it was calming. 

Now he watched the reconstructed building of Addermire Institute come into view. Long since changed since the era of the rat plague and blood flies, the Institute now dealt with all sorts of diseases and illnesses, housing some of the most brilliant medical minds in the Empire. And at the top was her. Lyra Hypatia, descendant of Alexandra and her daughter Alecia. They three generations of women all brought progress to the medical world, continuing a tradition of healing those who needed help.

Like him.

Cid didn´t board the skiff with them, leaving Ignis and Ravus alone. "Can´t bring ya any closer. The cliffs are too close and might damage the ship. Say hello to the Duke for me, will ya? And I don´t want to see you back until you´re all good, Emperor. Now get off my ship." The man was nothing if not abrasive, Ravus thought, boarding the skiff as told to and watched Ignis steer the boat towards the small dock in the back. 

Someone was already waiting there. A woman, going by the stature, and a tall man. Very tall... taller than himself it seemed. But Ravus didn´t study the two figures for too long, finding Ignis once more far more interesting.

"I don´t care if you will never forgive me. If you will hate me. Just as long as you have decades left to live and feel those emotions, I will be content." Ignis spoke softly, something he did often since this journey began. The strange emotion lacing his voice was bothering Ravus the more he came to terms with what was happening. "Perhaps I will never appear before you again if it makes you happy, but-"

"If you will dare to do that I will take a gun to my own head, Ignis." Voice as cold as the ice in Tyvia, Ravus narrowed his eyes, glaring now at the assassin. There was no response, a sensible chuckle the only response he received.

"We´ve arrived." Docking the boat, Ignis stepped out and Ravus followed him. He felt... weaker. And he knew it wasn´t the journey itself. His health was failing him at a far more rapid rate than he anticipated.

"Welcome to Serkonos, Emperor Fleuret. My name is Lyra Hypatia. I understand you didn´t come... willingly, but after my correspondence with this man it was deemed the best to act first. I will ask your forgiveness, once we find a cure." The woman spoke without hesitance, staring with bright hazel eyes. Short as she was, there was an air of respect around her that Ravus didn´t possess. That of a woman saving lives.

"No, I have been kidnapped from my chambers at night, but since I am here, might as well proceed. It can´t do any harm after all." From the corner of his eye he saw Ignis smile.

"Well-said, Emperor Ravus. I don´t believe we have met in person, your Majesty. But there is a first time for many things. My name is Clarus Amicitia. At your service." The man´s bright eyes were smiling and Ravus noticed the golden hue, trying to remember where he had seen the same before. Hair shaved, only a hint of grey could be seen, but there was something remarkable about the man. 

A large sword that he carried on his back.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. Are you expecting an attack or is it decorum?" Nodding towards the sword, Ravus was more than curious about the purpose of such a weapon. 

"Tradition, one might say. In our family, the men always carried these to protect rather than attack. It becomes a habit after a while to carry it, as one never knows when it might be needed. Proper decorum would dictate I dress up for a meeting with royalty, alas, I chose something less appropriate." Black slacks and a plain dress shirt, not exactly the kind of attire one might expect from a Duke. 

"I believe there are more appropriate places to discuss wardrobe, gentlemen. Please, follow me. All of you." She fixed Ignis with a look that suggested nothing nice shall he try to vanish. And he didn´t, obediently following behind Ravus while Clarus described how the plan came to be.

"Our mutual friend here is responsible for everything, but not all of it. I supplied the ship and information needed to get it to Dunwall. Lyra was accommodating to our requests, but only under the condition that you are to be treated as a patient, not an Emperor. It took a while to be able to put the plan into action, but we are ready to face any ramifications." There was a smirk on the man´s lips and a second later, Ravus realized why he looked so familiar.

Gladio.

But no, that was impossible. Perhaps that bodyguard spent some time in Serkonos, in Karnaca, saw a huge sword and decided to carry it around. He couldn´t possibly be related to the Duke.

They entered a modest office, filled with volumes upon volumes of files and medical books, the shelves heavy and standing tall, barely scraping the ceiling. Pointing them to a small seating area, the woman picked one of the volumes from the shelf before joining them. Apparently there was no time to waste.

"Starting from the reports of your illness from a few years ago, and the blood samples obtained, we can begin the testing with-"

"Wait! Reports from years ago? Blood samples? Ignis!" The assassin didn´t show a shred of guilt, calmly looking at the Emperor.

"Did you expect me to just watch? Of course I wrote things down, documenting as much as I could. But don´t worry. The blood was the one you coughed up one eve and didn´t bother with a towel. Your old shirt sufficed and I recovered it. Of course, dried up blood samples are not nearly as effective as fresh ones." Stating it as a plain fact, the assassin shrugged. "I had to do something."

And Ravus didn´t say a word. What Cid said to him aboard the ship came back. Ignis was doing this because he cared. He had been doing it for years. He could be angry, felt like his privacy has been violated, but... he couldn´t bring himself to feel that anger. Instead he nodded, looking back to Lyra.

"As I was saying, I will need a new blood sample to start the testing. The documentation helps, but your symptoms are not conclusive yet. From what I understand, Ignis has been trying to treat this with a special serum developed years ago, but the specifics of this medicine are not exactly... perfect. So we will start today with the basic testing and continue tomorrow once you have settled in. A private room has been provided to you and the Duke has guards stationed, but nobody knows who you are. We will keep it that way."

"I´m also staying." Ignis spoke up, staring at Lyra, daring her to protest.

"I expected as much. Lucky for you, we have the rooms to spare this time of the year. However, I will accept no fighting in Addermire." Ignis just smiled.

"Shall we proceed then? The Duke has other duties to attend to, but I am sure he intends to visit. Is that not right, Clarus?"

"Yes, indeed I will come by tomorrow as well. With the news of my son being alive and well somewhere on the Isles, I have to find that brat and bring him back. He has duties to fulfil and his sister is not exactly content with having to take over. I hope he´s staying out of trouble, but knowing Gladiolus... he takes after me too much." The man sighed, moving away from the window where he stood. "Your Majesty, Lyra, Ignis, I will see you all tomorrow."

The Duke took his leave, carrying himself in the same way Ravus has seen in Gladio. And the man didn´t know his son was in Dunwall. When the footsteps faded away he looked at Ignis, the question on his lips, but before he could say a word, Ignis gave him the answer.

"He will find out eventually, but Gladiolus has no desire to become the next Duke. He wants his freedom and ran away to find a place for himself. And it seems that he found it in Dunwall. Eventually, Duke Amicitia will find out what occurred and why, but what will happen after that, I don´t know. I merely ask you not to tell him." Ignis was asking a favour... after all he did, he wanted a favour from him!?

"Very well... I see no reason to tell him, unless he asks." And he would stay true to his word. He couldn´t grant Ignis more than this.

"If you two are finished, we need to draw some blood and start testing to find out what is ailing you and then prepare a cure. Follow me." Putting the heavy volume away, she stepped out of the room and they both followed her through the empty hallway and to an examination room.

White and pristine, impeccably clean and sterile and... disturbing almost. Ravus didn´t like it. It reminded him too much of the time he spent in hospitals before, poked and prodded, having his arm replaced by fakes over and over again until a suitable limb was found. His demeanour changed a bit and he did as told, sitting atop a table when instructed to, eyeing the syringe with great distaste.

"..." He winced. Of course he did, watching the needle go into his flesh, then be filled with his red blood. It looked so normal. His artificial limb remained motionless beside him as the woman took another vial.

"These should do for now. Can´t have you getting dizzy. Now, take off your shirt so I can begin the basic examinations. Meanwhile you will be answering a few questions for me as well." Setting the vials aside she retrieved more equipment, setting everything up beside the Emperor as he stripped his shirt off.

Ignis didn´t like the silence. It was too strong. Thankfully, even these rooms carried audiographs and he quickly located one of the old Serkonan songs. Putting it in he turned it on, the gentle tunes filling the air just loudly enough to be heard. When he turned around, Ravus was shirtless and once more he found himself admiring the man´s form. How could he not?

"When did the cough first start?" She had something in her ear, the other end touching his chest and the cold surface made him sit up straight. 

"A few years ago... don´t remember when exactly, so maybe five?" She nodded, writing something down, moving the strange piece over his chest.

"Breathe in as deeply as you can and hold your breath... now slowly exhale... good." She moved behind him. "Now again, inhale and hold your breath." Obeying her instructions, Ravus kept his eyes fixed on the assassin. "Exhale... hm, there´s a rasping noise in your lungs that I don´t like. It is possible that the illness began to manifest there. Any other symptoms you noticed that were not obvious and couldn´t be written down?"

"I... sometimes I felt dizzy. Feverish even, though I had no cold. The weather didn´t matter, I would have a fever. But I could be overworking myself." She was writing it down, pressing something to his forehead, watching a small dial with a frown. "Of course, coughing up blood is norm. There are better and worse days."

"How about your appetite? Do you partake in regular, wholesome meals?" Regular... what was even regular when it came to eating?

"He doesn´t. He didn´t for a long time, skipping out. Only lately he began to gain some of the weight he had lost as I took over cooking, but his figure wasn´t so gaunt before." Ignis spoke up this time, stepping closer to look him over. "He got a bit better lately, but mostly because I made sure he ate."

"Ignis´ cooking made it hard to resist, but on the days we weren´t able to see each other, or those when he didn´t show up, before I knew of his existence as such, I didn´t bother most days. I was too busy." She was writing it all down, detailed info scribbled in notes only she understood.

"Any hallucinations or visions?" A bright light shone into his eye and he nearly recoiled. Then the other eye as well, both watering now. 

"Not as far as I am aware." His vision had always been perfect. And that didn´t change. The strange shadow that he thought he could sometimes see proved to be someone after all. In fact, his vision was more than perfect.

"How do you sleep at night?" Fingers pressed to his neck and she looked at her timepiece, monitoring something once more.

"Most nights are... normal, I guess? Nothing out of the ordinary. Some nights it just feels too warm, no matter what I do. I took to bathing in the morning because of this as it is more practical." Another nod, then once she was done monitoring... whatever it was, she wrote more notes. "Some nights I just sweat a lot." Not merely in summer. Even the cold winter nights he would sleep above covers, unable to stop feeling like he was too warm.

"And fatigue... but that is normal when one rules the Empire." At least he always assumed it came with the title. Lack of sleep, feeling tired or downright exhausted at times, having no time to eat since matters of the Empire came first. Truly simple really. It never occurred to him that there could be something underlying to all of this.

"Hm, I have seen these before, but I will need to run some tests first. The doctors in Dunwall have treated you with something, haven´t they?" Ravus scoffed, looking off to the side for a moment. The anatomy of the human body... what an interesting poster. If a bit disturbing.

"They attempted to. Herbal remedies, medicine used to treat sailor illnesses and whaling diseases, but nothing ever worked. The only thing that I found useful was the strange serum given to me by Ignis. Can I put the shirt back on? I do not make it a habit to sit on tables without one." Or at all.

"Yes, of course." She waved a hand, as though to dismiss him, then walked to a large locked vitrine filled with glass vials and jars, many of which filed with things he didn´t want to know what they were. "First, take these pills. Every morning and evening. Try to be as regular with them as possible." She handed him a small jar with strange white tablets and a bigger one with round ones that resembled fish eggs. Neither of which he found appetizing. "They are both basic antibiotics to fight whatever infection is in your lungs. But for more in-depth treatment, I have to have a name for this illness. Ignis, show His Majesty to his rooms, as yours will be right beside it. I must work now and require silence."

"Of course." Ignis waited for Ravus to dress himself once more and when the man slid off the table, vials held in his hand, he walked to the office entrance. "Ravus-"

"We will speak once in the room. I know we must." Ignis nodded. Ignoring the elevator, the assassin took the lead, taking the man upstairs and to the private rooms located in a sectioned off area. They were not that different, smaller compared to the others, but each only held one bed. And right now, it was just the two of them here.

It was easy to find the right one and he saw the black-clad figure at the Institute's highest point. His assassins were here as well, of course. Leading Ravus to his room he closed the door first, then finally turned to the man to find Ravus staring.

"I can´t forget what you said. When you slapped me. And... in a way I understand. Don´t be mistaken, Ignis, I am still livid that you dared to just kidnap me and leave the fate of the Empire in the hands of my little brother. But... perhaps something positive will come out of this." Ravus sat on the bed, studying the pills he was given. "Even if a cure won´t be found, Prompto will have gained some practice running the Empire by the time I get back. Best case scenario, I will return and once more continue ruling, but..." He shook his head.

"I apologize for taking such liberties, but I couldn´t just sit back and watch. If there is any chance, then I take it. I always have. Here-" Ignis handed him a glass of water. "Take your medicine. Lyra knows what she´s talking about. She even managed to develop a special salve for those affected by great scars. Granted, nothing could be done about mine as they are too old, but I never cared for looks. Especially since I am not to be seen. I´m fine with having a hideous visage-"

"Stop talking." Ravus stood up, knocking over the bottle of pills he set on the bed, but he didn´t care as they scattered over the wooden floor. "You´re far from hideous, Ignis." In fact, the man was the most stunning person he ever met. Scars? They didn´t matter to Ravus at all. The man was beautiful. Stepping closer, Ravus grabbed his wrist. "The opposite, actually. You are-" A loud knocking interrupted the man

"Master, I have brought what you requested." There was a moment of hesitation. "I shall leave it outside." No steps were heard, but Ignis knew that the assassin was gone. Quickly he pulled free from the Emperor´s grasp, opening the door to take the package and closed it again. 

"Finally. I have been wondering how long it would take. Here, these are for you. Since you cannot be expected to wear the same thing, I had something brought. You can go through everything while I pick these up. Don´t waste medicine, Ravus." Thankful for the distraction, Ignis pushed the package into the other´s arms and knelt down, gathering the small pills with elegant fingers.

"Right..." Even thinking of details like this. "And what am I to do while waiting to be treated? You know that I find nonsensical sitting around boring and drab." Ravus barely looked at the clothes, pretending to study the cloth when his gaze was on Ignis. Again he escaped his grasp... how many times now? What did he have to do to be alone with him and without any interruptions?

"There is a library that is rather big. A balcony below has been sectioned off as the scenery is rather lovely. I saw you draw aboard the ship, so perhaps you may wish to continue this hobby. Or the rooftop garden if you wish to relax... and there is a music room in the basement, sectioned off so the noise doesn´t disturb others. There are quite a few things to do, Ravus." Last pill retrieved, Ignis set the bottle on the small table instead, along with the other one.

"And you will stay here until I recover? With me?" Upon seeing Ignis nod, Ravus finally smiled. For the first time in days, he felt some resemblance of happiness or whatever that strange feeling in his chest was. "You won´t go vanishing for days or leave me just notes to find, you will stay right here with me?"

"Yes, I will. Or do you want me to go?" Ignis began to turn around, but instead found a strong arm wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm chest.

"Don´t you dare leave me." The whisper brushed over his ear and straight into his core. The way Ravus held him close, both human and artificial arms wrapped around his middle, the man´s heartbeat strong and pressed against his back. "You brought me here, so you better not try to vanish. When we return to Dunwall, I will accept that you will have to leave and do your own thing, but right here and now? You´re staying with me."

"When." Ignis smiled, one hand coming to rest atop Ravus´.

"Hm?" Eloquence momentarily forgotten, Ravus stared at the pale hair.

"You said when we return to Dunwall. Not if, but when." And what a great difference it made. Whether the Emperor was aware of this or not didn´t matter.

"I guess I might have said that." And he didn´t let go. Ravus just stood there, embracing the assassin, refusing to let go in fear that Ignis would vanish once more as he so often did. He held him the night before he vanished when they shared a bed. Now he wanted to hold him again. And the feeling in his chest made his heart race to the point where he knew that the other could feel it.

"Ravus, unless you wish to rest, I should give you a tour of Addermire for later. And then, we should go to the kitchens so I can prepare something for you. But for that, you will have to let go of me." A solid suggestion. It would make things easier later if he wished to wander around on his own or simply explore. And he missed Ignis´ cooking. There was one great problem he had with this proposal

"But that means I have to let go. And I don´t want to." Aware of how childish that made him sound, Ravus continued to stand there, arms locked around the assassin´s waist. 

"You need to eat something proper. Especially after your little hunger strike aboard the ship." He was right. Of course he was. He had yet to find an instance where Ignis could be wrong and it almost pissed him off. 

With an exaggerated sigh, Ravus lingered for a few more seconds, then slowly pulled away, hands moving over Ignis´ waist, to his sides. Truthfully, he felt better after a few seconds of holding the man than he had in a while. Perhaps embracing Ignis was the true medicine he needed? Something told him that Lyra would not be keen to agree with that kind of treatment.

"Lead the way, Ignis."

\---

Addermire was not so bad, Ravus decided. The tests aside, of course, which he found annoying and bothersome at best and somewhat painful and... sticky, at worst. And he wasn´t a fan of being forced to use those large boxes that resembled a distorted coffin, but apparently they would replace the missing vitamins the sun provided. How exactly, or why, Ravus questioned only once, the explanation having made his head spin.

He continued to cough up blood however. Sometimes at night, deep into his sleep he would awaken in cold sweat, blood staining his hand. Ignis was at his side within seconds, concern in his face as he wiped the blood away and fed him tea. Physically, Ravus felt and looked better, but on the inside, he knew only vague improvement appeared. Breathing was becoming a chore and the fatigue increased the more he walked. Of course, that meant he had to push himself more.

The days were a blur, mode pills and sales now lining the table, each to be taken at a different time. Ignis stopped smiling, no longer even making his little remarks of teasing him. It stopped after the first week, when an incident caused a small bloodbath.

Once more, Ravus was being examined, his top half bared as he laid on the table. This time, his arm was being examined, the artificial limb and the point where the flesh ended. At least it wasn´t painful. But he wasn´t improving. "I may need to request a temporary removal of your arm, Emperor. But I would like to have your permission for that." Lyra continued to examine the skin, frowning as she continued to write more notes.

"And if I say no?" 

"I will knock you out and remove it anyway." 

"Thought so. Do go ahead." And she did.

Numbing the area first, she took great care in removing the limb with Ravus´ assistance. He felt... imbalanced. Swaying briefly as he watched her set the arm on a separate table and return to inspect the stump that was left. "Hm... no... this isn´t right... according to the papers, the injury was long ago, but this... no, all wrong..." Poked and prodded, Ravus ignored how tender the flesh felt and let her do her examination.

It was then that he heard the voice upstairs.

"-just let him die and be done with it. What good is he if he cannot even support the Abbey? With the kid on the throne, we could at least take over from where we had left and restore glory to the High Overseer. The Sisters have turned away from us... all because of that bastard. If he won´t die, maybe I will just kill him myself-" The next thing Ravus heard was shattering glass and cries of pain and for help.

"What is going on?" Ravus didn´t wait, grabbing the sword he had requested to be given, staggering briefly, but regained his balance as he rushed up the stairs. Finding Ignis above a bandaged overseer was not something he expected.

"You think you can spew such bullshit and in his presence no less? The Abbey of the Everyman... the best disguise to torture and kill people there has ever been. And you dare... insult your Emperor..." Ignis made no sound as he walked over glass, his blind eye glowing. 

"He is a heretic! He should be tried and hanged for going against the Abbey and the Strictu-uugh!!" The man choked on his own words as Ignis lifted him off the ground. Where the strength to do that came from in that lithe frame, Ravus didn´t know. But he knew he had to stop him.

"Ignis, that´s enough!"

"You don´t give the orders, Ravus. And this... filth..." He squeezed more, reaching for his sword. The blade jumped forth and it was the first time Ravus actually saw it. A folding blade? Remarkable, but this wasn´t the time to be impressed. "Has no right to spew such shite about you when his order are the ones who descended upon the Isles like a plague."

Whatever the Overseer wanted to say never left his lips. The knife slowly slid over his throat, deeper and deeper and he felt every cut. Ignis made sure of that. And he cut slowly, watching the blood gurgle forth, spill from the wound and his mouth as the eyes rolled back. The mask the man carried on his belt dropped away and to the ground as his arms went slack by his sides.

"Ignis..." This was the first time he had seen him kill. The first time he watched the fury that was inside the assassin be released. There was beauty in such a terrifying moment, but Ravus could not look away. The body was dropped to the floor, amidst the glass and he noticed that the man was still struggling to live. To breathe, to get help. But only death came. A second later the body vanished into nothing. "What the-" Stepping back, Ravus stared at the spot where only the mask was left behind.

A second later, Ignis stepped on it, crushing the mask into useless metal.

"I´m sorry you had to see that, Ravus, but I told you before. I will not stop until they are all gone. For what they have done to me and others, for what they want to do to you... what you have seen is my reality. My life. I am not a good man." Ignis wiped his sword on a dirty rag that he wrapped around the mask, tucking it into the ruined eyeholes and walked to the window, opening it before tossing the mask into the ocean. "Go back to the doctor, Ravus."

And he did. Lyra hadn´t moved from the spot, writing down notes and Ravus didn´t ask. Her hand shook, but even she knew that there was no stopping the assassin. So he laid back down, feeling the tender skin where his arm used to be and closed his eyes.

He knew Ignis was an assassin, he knew that the man killed, but seeing it with his own eyes changed something between them.

His opinion didn´t change, of course, neither did the feeling in his chest when the man was near, but the lack of a smile on Ignis´ face bothered him more than he wanted to admit. It became unbearable. That smile was simply... a cure. The cure that he needed, and not it was gone. Ever since he killed that Overseer, Ignis stopped smiling or touching him. 

Even now as he was reading in the library, eyes fixed on the assassin sitting in the window with a book of poetry that hadn´t had a page turned in a long while. Ignis avoided looking at him. 

And he couldn´t stand it! 

Being poked and prodded and examined every damn day was one thing. Being filled with pills he had no idea what they did was one thing. Being stuck here, not knowing what was happening in Dunwall was one thing. But having Ignis no longer smile at him... that was his breaking point.

"Enough of this!" Ravus exclaimed, closing the book he pretended to read for the past hour and stood up. Marching over to the window he grabbed the book of poetry, tossing it on a chair and took Ignis´ hands into his own. "Look at me!"

He didn´t.

"Look at me, Ignis. Do you think that anything changed that day? That watching you kill that fool changed anything at all about how I feel? Of course it didn´t! I have seen blood before, I have seen death. Even if it was different, how I think and feel about you didn´t change at all! Yet you refuse to look at me or even smile."

"I´m an assa-"

"I know that! Of course I know that. But you are so much more at the same time and I had enough of this shit!" Finally the assassin looked at him, emerald eye startled, perhaps even shocked. "I don´t care about that. I just want to see you smile again. I miss your sarcastic jabs, your remarks and your wit..."

"Ravus-"

"Even if you kill hundreds of them before my very eyes, I won´t care. So please... cease this foolishness. I want my assassin back, Ignis." There was silence, the man watching him with that emerald eye, studying his face to perhaps find any lie that could be there, but he found nothing. Slowly, Ignis rose from his perch, staring at the Emperor the whole time.

"You truly are something else. It is no wonder I-..." Ignis shook his head, unable to finish the sentence, but instead Ravus saw something he missed dearly.

Ignis smiled.

Finally, his lips quirked into a lovely smile that nothing could compare to and Ravus knew that his heartbeat had to echo in the silent library now. Staring at him for a moment, Ravus hesitated, but he couldn´t resist. It was silent, nobody else was around and he wanted to do this for so long. And he leaned in, nearly closing the distance to those tempting lips, caution tossed out the window-

"Your Majesty! Doctor Hypatia requires your-oh!" The young doctor froze, staring at the two men before turning around. "The doctor said to call you at once. She said she finally knows what is ailing you and it cannot wait. Master Ignis, you should come as well. She´s waiting for you in the examination room." The doctor hesitated, daring to look over his shoulder before bolting. The glare he received from the ruler of the Empire suggested nothing nice.

"Let´s go." Ignis left his embrace before he could do anything and Ravus nearly groaned. Only years of training allowed him to retain his dignity and keep the frustration inside.

How many times did this make? How many times did he nearly kiss Ignis, only for it to be ruined by someone at the last second? Perhaps he should take him away, lock all doors and just... no, that wasn´t right. The moment wouldn´t be there. But waiting for the right moment only to have it ruined frustrated the Emperor.

"Ravus?" Ignis looked at him strangely from the doorway, waiting.

"Yes, I´m coming." And there better be a cure ready, because it robbed him of a kiss.

\---

"Can you please talk a bit more layman´s terms? Because so far I only understood... basically nothing." Ravus watched as Lyra moved around, mixing something up, adjusting the burners in her lab, not even stopping to greet them properly.

"Fine! But do be silent! Tuberculosis is a rather common virus, and caught early it can be treated within a few months and the patient mostly makes a full recovery. However, the strain you had was modified by the strange needle in the artificial arm. It has been poisoning you for years, clung onto the tuberculosis that you caught and was causing all sorts of distress."

"And that means-"

"When the arm was fitted, someone made sure to infect you with a virus that would cause a slow death over time. Your body was too resilient for that, but opened your lungs up for the infectious tuberculosis. This mutated strain was slower, perhaps even milder, so in a way the poison counteracted against the virus, but at the same time they bonded. Now they are killing you. Well, were." She dropped some crushed herb into the boiling solution above a burner. "Because now I know how to stop it. Granted, recovery will still take a few weeks, but after initial observations, you should be able to return to Dunwall by the end of the week."

She took a syringe, setting it to the side and turned the burner off. "First, we start a round of antibiotics several times a day to get rid of that infection. Once that is under control, you will be only on a few pills and serums for the next couple of weeks. Of course, I expect you to travel back to Addermire in a month´s time for another check-up." She pulled the syringe back, filling it with clear liquid.

"Of course, I had the needle removed from the arm before it has been reattached to your shoulder. The smith was appalled and fixed it up a little bit at the same time. Karnaca has some of the most talented blacksmiths in the Empire. So you can continue using your limb as if nothing ever happened, but this time without the poison entering your bloodstream. It´s just an arm now. Shirt off." Lyra waited, then the moment Ravus bared his shoulder she jabbed him with the needle and Ravus let out a rather undignified yelp. 

"Another round of antibiotics will come in a few hours. I won´t lie to you. You will feel worse, you will sweat and shake and feel dizzy. But these should only last a couple of days at best. Meanwhile, don´t forget to eat properly, drink tea and-"

"So you´re saying," Ravus interrupted, putting his shirt back on. "That I will recover?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying. In a few weeks you will make a complete recovery. You are not going to die, Emperor Fleuret." Lyra smiled. "Now shoo, both of you. I have other patients that need treatment and their lives are as precious as yours. Turn the music on on your way out, too. I find it pleasing to work while something plays in the background."

And Ravus did, walking in a slight daze, Ignis by his side within seconds.

Once outside he continued to walk, not saying a word. His footsteps lead him to the roof, the sun warm on his face. In the distance he saw a whale breach the water, then another one, ships passing by on their journey to or from Karnaca. The city itself in the distance was beautiful. Perhaps he should visit after this. But most of all, Ignis was by his side.

"You´re going to live. See? I told you. The only one who can kill-" Ignis didn´t finish, strong arms wrapping around him and holding him tightly.

"Thank you, Ignis." Ravus´ voice was laced with emotion and quivering, the hold tight, almost too tight. But instead of pulling away, Ignis slowly wrapped his arms around the man and hugged him back, both eyes closing. His Emperor would live. Both men stood there, motionless, embracing in the warm Serkonan sun while the whales continued to breach the waters off the shore.

And this time their hearts beat equally strong.


	9. A fortunate accident

Watching Ravus get better was a true joy to behold. Granted, the Emperor frowned each time he received an injection, pale skin bruising after a while, but he was improving. The chest cough he heard at night was almost gone and the blood had been reduced to specks, then nothing at all. The relief was visible in the man himself, but the more energy he had, the more eager he was to return to Dunwall.

"I assure you that everything is fine. The city still stands and your brother has proven himself more than capable of taking control." Ignis let him read the assassin´s report, watched the violet eyes scan the words, search for a hidden message, a second meaning, read between the lines when there was nothing.

"Yes, but I still worry." Ravus argued, tossing the letter on the desk, then tossed another bottle of pills into the large pouch. 

"Yet you wanted him to take the throne. So contradictive..." And Ravus had the grace to blush, glaring at him as he went over the list of medication, ignoring the comment most obviously. "I think that is everything. But if you glare any more, you might just set the list on fire." Ignis snatched it from his hand, checking over everything himself.

"You will be able to stop taking a few of these at the end of the month. The rest will be required for a while longer... hm, a recipe for the serum. Oh, an injection once a week after this and the doctor will prepare it. Excellent." Ignis neatly folded the list, sliding it into his own pocket.

"What is excellent about that, Ignis? Being poked and prodded and filled with medicine..." Ravus grumbled again, finally closing the heavy pouch and lifted it, the pills inside rattling.

"The excellent thing is that you will be cured. Seeing you get better when I have spent so long watching you wither away is a miracle. Even if I had to bring you here by force and you weren´t speaking to me for days, I would do it again." The room seemed so empty now that they were leaving, but he couldn´t wait to visit Ravus in his own chambers.

"I... apologize for that."

"And I told you that you don´t have to, Ravus." Ignis gave the man a smile. "I understand why you were angry."

"Yes, but-" Ignis placed his hand over his lips, standing much closer than a moment ago. To Ravus the man seemed to move outside time.

"No buts. Now come on, we should meet with the Duke before leaving." Although the man has been visiting Ravus at the Institute, he had other duties to attend to.

"... right. Ignis, have you noticed-"

"The resemblance? I have known that his son came to Dunwall since he appeared. A stranger like that draws attention and it wasn´t hard to figure out. But Gladiolus didn´t wish to marry a stranger, especially considering..." Ignis hesitated, then shook his head. No reason to disclose this information to Ravus. "He has no intention of returning."

"But if he loses his life protecting Prompto-"

"He won´t. His skills are remarkable. Need I remind you that he bested you in a duel? Do not underestimate the man, Ravus. Just like you should not underestimate your brother." 

"Of course. You are right, yet again." Ravus grabbed the pouch, following the assassin.

"I know I am. It´s what I am best at." Among many other things. By now Ravus knew, but he could not resist.

"Smartass."

"That too."

\---

"I wish I could say that it is sad to see you go so soon, but considering the circumstances of your visit to Serkonos, it is a pleasure to see you return to Dunwall. Your next visit will hopefully be more for pleasure." The Duke gave a soft laugh. "I hope to be able to visit once we have dealt with a few issues here. Things are going smoothly though." He glanced to Ignis. "Will you-"

"Yes, it will be delivered, don´t worry. Though I cannot guarantee if you will receive a response." When the Duke nodded, Ignis turned to Ravus once more. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Thank you for everything, Lyra. Duke Amicitia. I hope our next meeting will be under more pleasant circumstances." Rare as it was towards others, Ravus smiled, giving a small nod of his head.

"Yes, I hope so as well. Do not forget to take your medicine, Emperor Fleuret. I hope you have a safe journey back." Lyra bowed, the Duke following suit.

Boarding the ship on his own felt better than waking up unaware of where he was. The old Captain, Cid, was smirking at him, smoking another cigarette. But they only exchanged a nod as Ravus headed bellow the deck and to the same room as before, Ignis following behind him.

First he set the pouch with his medicine on the small desk in the room, glancing around. Aside from the bed sheets having been changed, nothing else appeared different. Strangely comforting. But the moment his eyes landed on Ignis he couldn´t help the smile that tugged on his lips. All because of this assassin...

"I´m so happy. To have met you. To know you exist... to have you in my life, Ignis. And now that I will live, you have to promise me one thing." Ravus took a step closer, grasping one of Ignis´ hands in his own. "Don´t ever leave me."

The visible emerald eye widened as the man stared at him, startled by such a request... the demand that it truly was. And he hesitated. A promise like this could be broken with one well-aimed bullet. With one bad fall. An assassin better than himself. 

"I won´t." Words he may come to regret one day, but he couldn´t deny the want to stay by the Emperor´s side.

The smile Ravus gave him could brighten the darkest of rooms and before he knew it, Ravus was embracing him, holding him tightly. Ignis inhaled his scent and relaxed a moment later. No, he would never willingly leave this man. For so many reasons, many of which had to remain hidden. For both their sakes.

He noticed. Of course he did. He had spent years observing this man, memorizing the pace at which he walked and ran, how he would glare around a room before entering, how he would study a letter while tapping his pen against the desk. Even which side of the bed he preferred to sleep on. He knew which bath salts he preferred and how many strokes it usually took to brush his hair. When he would feel tired and stretch in his chair and how he would taste the meals Ignis cooked, hesitating before saving the little notes attached with them. How he would study the flowers left in his office, touch them so gently before leaving them there.

So of course he noticed the times Ravus studied his face, judging his reaction before leaning in. And each time his heart felt like it might stop before they were interrupted. It wasn´t meant to be, it seemed.

Ravus´ scent was mixed with the herbal balm he was instructed to apply to the injection bruises and it was comforting. Knowing that this man would continue to live, that he could be by his side, even if only in the shadow. 

But he still pulled away from the embrace and pretended not to notice the disappointment apparent in his face. 

"Will you stay with me tonight? Everything still feels rather unreal and I worry that when I wake up, I will be back at Dunwall, sheets covered in blood and my time running out." Oh, how could he deny Ravus anything? A skill he had yet to acquire.

"I will watch over you-"

"That´s not what I meant. Just stay with me. At night, same as when you took me to your hideout. Stay with me, Ignis." Ravus pleaded with his voice and his eyes and Ignis knew what he meant. /Sleep with me./ Just like they had before.

"... you do realize how inappropriate-"

"I don´t care." This time it was his turn to interrupt the assassin without hesitation and it brought a smile to Ignis´ face. Shaking his head, more in amusement than refusal, he gave in once more. "I want you close. Were it possible, I would have you constantly by my side."

"You know that is impossible, Ravus. But one night cannot hurt..." When would he come to regret these words?

\---

The journey back to Dunwall seemed to take less time. The weather was in their favour and feeling better than before. This time he sat on the deck with Cid and Ignis, talking about whaling and the navy, the legends of the sea and how many might be true. The emerald Void of his dreams popped up in his mind a couple of times, but he never said a word. The whales floating there were not the ones he could see swimming in the ocean.

So when the city finally came into view, he felt almost sad to see the journey come to an end. But relieved at the same time. After Ignis reminded him twice not to forget his medicine, Ravus tucked it away, hiding it from view. Once more they said goodbye to Cid, but Ravus made sure to provide him with a docking permit for whenever he might need or want to make a stop at Dunwall. Though he had a feeling he wouldn´t see him anytime soon.

The veil of darkness worked in their favour as Ignis lead him to the Tower. Sneaking around was interesting, to say the least. Without Ignis being able to move as he would on his own, the assassin, lead him through dark alleys and behind tall buildings, walking past anyone without as much as a sound. Ravus lacked that sort of talent, but the hood of the cloak Ignis had him wear hid him well.

"We cannot have them notice your return just yet. This way."

It was strangely exciting. Sneaking around behind the guards patrolling the city, avoiding being seen by the small groups entering a pub. Once or twice he made too much noise, prompting someone to glance their way, but Ignis pulled him away from the line of sight before he could be noticed. This kind of an adventure was new to Ravus and he found it exhilarating, almost feeling eager to do this again. Maybe he would. 

Entering the Tower proved to be a bit more complicated, the entrance properly guarded, as it should. It pleased him to see that entry was downright impossible for most, though Ignis was far from that. "I will have to meet you inside. I cannot be seen, you understand, right? But I will be watching. Their reaction should be interesting." Ignis gave the man´s hand a squeeze that made Ravus´ chest tighten, then let go. And the Emperor nearly reached after him, but held himself back at the last second, watching the assassin, vanish before his very eyes.

"Go." The whisper came from above and when he looked up he saw the glow of a strange mark in the blind eye, the assassin smiling from a pillar, then vanished again. Still amazed, Ravus tried to locate the man, but failed to find him. The eyes though, he felt them on him as he began to step toward the gate. 

The guards were alert, very much so, two of them holding up their hands. "Halt there! This area is off limits after hours. Please, return to the city. And any visits need to be scheduled ahead." How polite. But they didn´t move. Ravus was impressed by the tone they took. Firm, but polite. They were well trained indeed.

"I believe that I do have the right to return home after a long absence." Amusement laced his tone as he stood there, crossing his arms over his chest. One of the guards glanced at them, frowning when he took in the left arm, the fingers, then paled. "Kindly open the gate as I am tired from my journey and wish to see how well my little brother took care of the Empire whilst I attended to some other matters."

"Y-your Majesty!?" The other guard looked at his colleague, seemingly about to scold him before his eyes, too, fell to the arm. "Y-you´re alive? You have returned!?"

Ravus finally took the hood off, silver hair shining brightly in the light. His skin did manage to catch some of the rays of Serkonan sun and the smirk was undeniable on his face. "Yes, indeed I have."

"He´s back? His Majesty returned!" The exclamation from the first guard was so full of joy it was startling. Ravus wasn´t aware that he was so popular. More guards now came out of the small building, startled, one of them holding a gun, ready to do his job, but the moment he saw the Emperor standing there he froze and it fell from his fingers. "Open the gate! Hurry you idiots!"

"Please, there is no need to rush. I am sure the gate will need a moment to open. But it makes me happy to see you all so diligent and vigilant even this late." Watching them scramble to open the gate was strangely amusing, but it still took a few seconds in which they watched him, as though unable to believe he was standing there dressed in a commoner´s clothing. "I want the captain of your squad to make a list of your names by tomorrow afternoon. For your work, you deserve a proper reward. Now if you´ll excuse me, I have a long journey behind me."

"Yes, your Majesty!" They saluted in union, backs stiff and eyes not moving from him as Ravus walked through the gate, calmly making his way around the training area. Keeping the hood off now, Ravus was aware of the guards who saw him staring in shock, but no one dared say a word. 

"They will be talking about this for weeks to come..." Ignis´ voice came from beside him, a dark corner, but before he could look a chuckle came from above. Sneaky. But knowing the man was there kept the smile on his face as he walked to the front entrance of the Tower. 

"I-It´s really-... Welcome back, Emperor Fleuret!" The guard bowed, opening the door with haste and Ravus nodded, now even more eager to get away from all this. The past few weeks of being treated as a patient and not the Emperor were more enjoyable than he thought they could be and being back felt rather unusual. Even as he walked the halls of the tower, heading to his chambers, he was aware of the stares. The maids cleaning the Tower curtsied, the guards saluted and it was all... tiring.

"RAVUS!!" He heard him before he saw him, a blur of blond and blue throwing himself at him. "YOU IDIOT! How could you just leave!? I had to be in charge and so worried I would fuck up and it was awful and do you have any idea how many reports I had to read and I wanted to fire that asshole from the council with the ugly bald head and the other one with the bad breath and I HAD TO SIT ON THE FUCKING THRONE AND-"

"I´m happy to see you too, Prompto. And watch your language." Ruffling the blond hair, Ravus embraced the boy, hugging him tightly. When was the last time he had shown him affection? His little brother. The only family he had left.

"... welcome back... where did you go? Ravus... why are you tanned? What happened? Why are you dressed like that? What is-"

"Prompto! Outsider´s cock, where did you run off to like-Oh, you´re back. Welcome back, Emperor." Gladiolus looked rather dishevelled as he came barrelling around the corner, his hair a mess and shirt obviously put on in haste and the wrong way around. Ravus raised a brow. 

Yes, the resemblance was there. Clarus Amicitia, the Duke of Serkonos and a strong man who carried around the same type of sword as his brother´s bodyguard. Gladiolus Amicitia. The Duke´s son. What exactly this meant, Ravus didn´t wish to consider just yet, aware that there would be consequences. And there would be plenty of time for them later.

"Thank you, Gladio. It feels nice to be back in Dunwall and see that it still stands. I will relieve you of most of the duties starting tomorrow, Prompto, but seeing as you proved to be very capable of standing your grounds and protecting the Empire in my absence, I think it is only fair that you retain some duties."

"Ravus... where did you go?" Prompto was now staring at him, wiping at his wet eyes and Ravus hadn´t even noticed that he cried. With a smile he reached out, gently ruffling his hair once more, making it stand up at odd angles.

"To a place that helped me. I will tell you as much as I can tomorrow, I promise. But for now, I think you should return to bed and rest. Gladio, thank you for keeping him safe. I will leave Prompto in your care still."

"But-" Prompto began to argue once more, but Ravus shook his head.

"A friend... someone very close to me, decided to take matters into his own hands and thanks to him and his decision, I will recover." The blue eyes widened. "I have received a diagnosis and treatment, Prompto. Which means that unfortunately, you won´t sit the throne anytime soon."

"Ravus! Don´t even joke about that!" 

"I don´t think he´s joking... Hey, Prompto, look at his face. When was the last time you have seen him look like this, hm? That´s right. I think... I might know where he had gone. So how about I tell you my theory and tomorrow you can find out the truth? Come on, let´s go-...get you back to bed." Ravus noticed the slip of tongue, but chose to ignore it. For now. He had many things to consider.

"It seems that your bodyguard is not all brawl, Prompto. Go with him and I will see you tomorrow, I promise." Ravus leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead before stepping towards his chambers. 

"Is that person the same who left those love-notes?" Ravus halted in his step.

Love-notes?

_Oh!_

There was only one answer he could possibly give. The smile was undeniable on his face and he saw the bodyguard raise an eyebrow, saw his brother stare, waiting for an answer with baited breath.

"Yes."

\---

Taking a bath after so long was pure bliss. The ship didn´t have this option, which of course made sense, but sinking into a hot bath never felt so nice before. Or at least he couldn´t recall the last time it did. When he entered his chambers, Ignis wasn´t around, so Ravus took the time to set the medicine on his desk and made sure he had everything. Now he felt filled with determination to survive. To live. To be with those he cared for.

Eyes closed he leaned back against the small headrest and just savoured the moment. His arm would no longer poison him, the tuberculosis would be cured and he would live. It was the strangest feeling. For years he lived with the knowledge that his body was failing him, weakening, his health declining month after month. And now he already felt stronger.

The needle... that strange apparatus placed in the arm. He had to find the one who put it there. Running his wet hands over his face a sigh left him. Things were far from over and he was aware of this fact, but they had to wait.

"You seem happy to be back." Opening his eyes, Ravus stared at the assassin seated on the edge of the bath. "I have brought you dinner. I missed being able to use your kitchens as I please. The cooks at Addermire were not keen on allowing someone like me to invade their space."

"Their loss. Could have learnt a thing or two from you." He moved closer to Ignis.

"Don´t forget to take your medicine after you eat. And drink the tea as well. No wine tonight." Ignis instructed, letting his fingertips touch the water.

"You won´t stay tonight?" No, he didn´t want him to leave. They barely spent a moment apart these past few weeks,.

"You know I cannot. I need to attend to some things myself, make sure that the others are safe." Of course. Aranea took charge when he left and she was very skilled when it came to leading others. One day she might just take over, but that would mean the current assassin leader is no longer alive. Something he wasn´t yet ready to let happen.

"They can wait one more day, can´t they?" Ravus insisted, reaching out to take his hand. At the same moment, Ignis stood up. 

It happened quickly. One moment he was reaching out to hold his hand and convince him to stay, the next he ended up grabbing the man, pulling him back and straight into the bath itself. The splash spilled water over the edge and Ravus found himself with a lap full of a rather angry-looking and wet assassin. 

_"Ravus!"_

"I-I´m sorry! It wasn´t my intention to-... the salts make it slippery." In his defence, he honestly didn´t plan for this to happen. But he couldn´t deny that he didn´t mind it at all. Ignis looked... really cute. The meticulously styled hair was wet and falling into his forehead, the annoyed frown on his lips only making him look cuter the longer Ravus stared at him. And stare he did. Too much in fact. "I´m sorry. I really didn´t mean for this to happen."

"It´s fine. But now the water is dirty and you should probably get out." Ignis managed to rise with as much dignity as he could, stepping out of the bath with an annoyed click of his tongue. He was dripping wet. "Well, this will be a hassle. I wonder how salt water will affect my clothing considering I try to stay dry."

"Getting back to your base will be difficult... you should stay the night." Ravus stepped out of the bath, still not feeling an ounce of shame as he grabbed a towel. But instead of drying off he gently began to dry Ignis´ hair.

"... I am starting to doubt it was an accident. Dry yourself off, Ravus. Your body is still weakened from the medicine and treatment and catching a cold would affect your recovery." Ignis gently pushed his hands away, but continued to press the towel to his hair, trying to dry off. But his clothes were too soaked. 

"I´ll be fine." But he did as told anyway, taking another towel and slowly started to dry off. He really didn´t mean to pull him in like that, it was a mere accident, no ill intentions behind it. But he couldn´t deny that he rather enjoyed the idea of Ignis having a reason to stay. "But the same goes for you. Staying in wet clothes for the time it would take you to return to the hideout is not exactly a wise idea. I am sure that woman can take care of things for one more night, Ignis. Stay with me one more night." 

"... I will have to borrow some sleeping clothes then. And if mine are not dry by the morning, I will be taking some of yours." Taking, Ravus noticed. Not borrowing. And he smiled, nodding a bit too eagerly.

"Pick anything you want, Ignis." Hiding how happy he felt was a bit more difficult and the Emperor pretended to focus on drying his hair instead. It truly was an accident, but one that got Ignis to stay for one more night. Maybe this time there would be no interruptions...

Maybe finally he would be able to do what he wanted to for so long! Embrace him hold the assassin close and caress those tempting lips with his own. How sweet would he taste? How soft were they? It has been weeks since they first met and the infatuation began that very moment, but so did the interfering with the special moment.

Ravus barely noticed that the assassin left, his closet door open and it wasn´t long before the man stepped out in one of his shirts.

Ignis looked very good in black, but in white he was stunning. 

And he enjoyed the fact that his clothing was just a bit too big on his frame, the sleeves reaching to his fingertips and the hem of the shirt coming just below-

"Ravus, get dressed already and eat." Ignis took to neatly setting out his clothing to dry, inspecting his weapons for any damage they might have suffered, using the towel from before to dry them off. The sword he carried seemed unaffected. But what a marvel of technology. "Honestly, pulling me into the bath like that..."

"It was an accident..." One he wouldn´t mind making again. Ravus finally complied with his wish, grabbing his sleeping pants and slid them on, letting them ride low on his hips on purpose. 

Teasing Ignis became something he enjoyed, something that brought him a bit of joy each time. But now, with the knowledge that he would live and Ignis would remain in his life, he planned on taking in further. Truly, he was a patient man, but even he had enough of being interrupted, of people and illness getting in the way. All he wanted... the first thing, the very first person he ever truly longed for and desired and wanted in every possible way...

...was Ignis.

"Your hair is a mess." Voice soft, Ignis grabbed the hairbrush from the armoire, pushing him to sit down. "You keep rubbing your hair like that and it will tangle up and dry at odd angles. I told you this before and yet, you forget each time." With an annoyed huff, one Ravus considered rather exaggerated, Ignis began to brush his hair.

He didn´t forget at all.

But this way he got the assassin to brush his hair, be close and touch him. And it was the gentlest touch. He had seen the man kill, show power that many would desire and abuse, but he was so caring and gentle. Lethal and quick, witty and intelligent. And utterly stunning. In a few days from the moment they met he became infatuated with the assassin.

In a few weeks, his heart raced when they were close. When Ignis graced him with a smile. When he would touch him for any reason. And Ravus was no fool. He knew what this feeling was. But he remained unable to articulate what he felt. Actions did speak louder than words sometimes, but all his attempts have been thwarted so far.

The frustration the Emperor felt was mounting.

But at least they were back in Dunwall, surrounded by walls he was familiar with and with the knowledge that he would recover. That one still felt unreal.

"All done. Now, eat and take your medicine." Touching his hair, amazed at how nice it felt, Ravus could only obey. It was easy to follow such an order. Ignis´ cooking was remarkable.

"Fried shrimp and wild rice with the seasonal vegetables." Ignis commented softly as Ravus studied his plate. An art form, truly, to make food look so delicious. Ever since he became spoiled on these meals he felt hunger. Looking up, Ravus watched the man take a seat, but not before setting his medicine before him along with a glass of water.

"Ignis..." 

"Yes?"

"You hail from Tyvia, is that correct?" The assassin froze for a moment, then slowly he nodded.

"Indeed. The frozen wasteland of the north. Though the cities are as fine as in the rest of the Empire." Ravus took his medicine, ignoring the bitterness, knowing it would soon be replaced by a delicious flavour.

"Have you ever wished to go back? To see what is left of what you used to call home. Before... it happened." Before he was taken away.

"It crossed my mind, I will admit as much. But... Dunwall is my home now. I found a place here, people I care for who I want to protect. There is nothing for me in Tyvia. Besides-" Ignis smiled at him. "Being in Tyvia would take me away from you, Ravus. And I believe you don´t want that-"

"No!" Not even waiting for him to finish, Ravus sat up straight, frowning. "I... if I were to visit Tyvia for any reason, I would want you to come along, of course. But otherwise I just want you to remain by my side. Always."

"Ravus, that almost sounds like a marriage proposal. Shouldn´t you reserve such exclamations for your future wife?" Confused, the Emperor thought about what was said. A wife? He had no interest in women. Never even acknowledged the various women his council advised him would make a good partner for whatever reason they came up with.

"Why would I need or even want a wife? You are... everything I could ever want. Your cooking alone is superior to those who studied the culinary arts for years. Your intelligence surpasses that of a dozen men raised to be nothing, but be smart. Your wit is sharp and you know your way around diplomacy and weapons and your presence commands respect without the need for a crown or a title. You are stunning in every possible way, Ignis. I don´t want a wife. I want you by my side. Forever."

Was it... no, it wasn´t a mere trick of the lights. Ignis was blushing, pale cheeks tinted pink. "You exagg-"

"No, I don´t. I have no reason to lie or flatter anyone. I merely tell it as I see it. And everything about you is true, Ignis, whether you yourself believe it or don´t." The flush darkened and he couldn´t stop staring, eyes fixed on the assassin.

_He was utterly in love._

This scary exciting feeling, the warmth in his chest, Ravus knew what it was. What it meant. He was in love with the assassin. And ignoring all rational thought telling him it could never work, it could never be, Ravus wanted him. He never wanted anything in his life the way he wanted to be with Ignis.

How to go about it was a whole other thing he wasn´t ready for just yet.

They ate in relative silence, chatting about matters of the empire, what Prompto had done and how he held up while in charge. It has been a couple of weeks, but no unsettling news came from Dunwall and Ravus was content. He was proud. It was time for him to stop underestimating his young sibling and allow him to take some of the responsibility for himself.

Setting the tray outside his chambers, Ravus hoped nobody would dare disturb them. Turning the lights off he briefly glanced at the assassin´s clothing. Truly a fortunate accident. But at least his equipment was alright, now resting on one of the nightstands and the sword gone. Best not question where it was, Ravus decided, smiling as he approached the bed.

"Tomorrow will be a busy day. In fact, the next few days you will be ready many reports of what happened in your absence and dodging questions. Do your best, Ravus." Ignis hesitated for a moment before climbing into the bed. "I will be watching."

"I am looking forward to our secret meetings. I have been relying on your advice more than any other, and I am aware of that. Perhaps I should start paying you properly for this service and the many others you provide." Ravus turned the last light in the bedroom off, laying down beside him. But as he reached out to touch Ignis, to perhaps pull him close, he stared at his left arm. "A poison needle... I never noticed. I assumed the pain and irritation are normal for an artificial limb..."

"The craftsmanship is remarkable, considering it works the way your other arm does. Whoever made it was a true genius. Someone who takes pride in their work. But the poison... I highly doubt they were the one to put it there, not without some kind of threat. I will find this person and bring them to you, Ravus. But you will have to think of the judgement you wish to pass. After all, you nearly died because of it. Tyvian poison is powerful. I would know." Ignis stared at him, hair messy and falling into his face. He looked so much younger.

It pained Ravus to know how much he suffered in his life. The desire to protect him was so strong now that there was no hesitating as he reached out again and pulled the assassin close, his artificial arm firmly locked around his waist, rubbing small circles on the skin. 

"I am alive thanks to you once more. How many times have you saved my life now? It is time I find a way to return the favour... But for now, let´s get some rest." The covers were warm and soft and Ignis smelled so nice. Burying his face in his hair, Ravus closed his eyes. "If only I could hold you in my arms every night... and wake up with you close."

"...goodnight, Ravus."

"Goodnight, Ignis."


	10. For the benefit of the Empire

Watching Ignis sleep was becoming a hobby for Ravus. Watching him sleep in his bed and more importantly, his arms, became a pleasure. He looked so young and vulnerable, even fragile. The scars on his face did nothing to take away from his beauty and Ravus found himself brushing the tip of his finger over the marks. Why was this man so alluring? 

He wanted to protect him. But what could he do to protect an assassin of the Void? 

"The more you intrigue me the less I want you to go... and the more I fall for you, Ignis." Whispering, Ravus hugged him close once more, dreading the moment Ignis would wake up for he knew the man would have to leave. And Ravus had duties to attend to as well. Weeks away from Dunwall... fuck, he had more than enough to worry about.

And all he wanted was to stay in bed with Ignis all day. Brushing his fingers through the silky hair. The man stirred, then leaned into the touch, moving closer in the embrace. Someone so lethal was so lovely it made Ravus´ heart race. What did he have to do to have him stay by his side forever?

The urge to kiss him was so strong now, but it didn´t feel right. No, he wanted those eyes watching him, staring into his own before he would claim his lips at last. So many times they have been interrupted and the frustration was eating away at him. Something as simple as a kiss kept eluding him...

"Hn..." The soft noise drew his attention to the man in his arms and the smile appeared on his face instantly. Staring at him, watching him slowly awaken, was a truly blissful moment. With a soft smile he gave him a gentle squeeze, not saying a word. Instead he enjoyed watching the lashes flutter as the man opened his eyes, seemingly confused as to where he was before realization set in. And he didn´t move away, instead remained close, cuddled up to the Emperor.

"Good morning, Ignis." Whispering, Ravus brushed a stray lock of pale brown hair from his face. "Slept well?"

"Indeed... I have." More than well. It would be too easy to get used to waking up like this every morning. "Good morning, Ravus. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in years. Truly... amazing. All thanks to you, of course." He saw Ignis´ lips curve into a most lovely smile.

"You exaggerate."

"I truly don´t, Ignis." Giving him another gentle squeeze, Ravus refused to let go. "You changed my life. Without you... it has no meaning." Something in his voice rendered the assassin speechless. All Ignis could do was stare at him, both eyes fixed on the Emperor as if trying to find any hint of insincerity. 

There was none.

"We should... probably get up soon. Before I leave I want to prepare breakfast, ensure you eat properly. But we both have duties to attend to after all. But-" Ignis placed a finger over the Emperor´s lips the second he saw him take a breath to say something. "-I will come to see you again and soon, don´t worry."

"I guess you are right yet again. I should get used to that and quickly. Up until now... you haven´t really been wrong about anything. I hope you are aware that I will never stop trying to convince you to become my advisor." No matter how often Ignis would refuse.

"In a way, I already am one." With a smile Ignis pulled away, sitting up, then very slowly stretched, running his fingers through his hair. "I will be borrowing your bathroom for a while."

"Feel free to do as you wish. Do you... um-"

"Need any help?" Ignis stood up, flashing him a rather cocky smirk as he gathered his now dry clothing. "Not this time, Ravus. But who knows. Perhaps a time I require assistance will come."

Ravus swallowed, nearly following after him, but resisted the urge until the bathroom door closed. It wasn´t until he actually pulled the covers off that he noticed a growing problem.

"Damn assassins..."

Ignis didn´t take nearly as long as Ravus expected him to. Relieved that he managed to take care of his little "problem" before the man could notice he simply changed without any shame in the bedroom. He felt reluctant to put on the masterfully crafted clothing, the attire that he wore before the little trip. Simpler clothes were rather comfortable.

"I will meet you in your office. Meanwhile go over the documents left there and sort them out by importance. Oh, and don´t forget to take your medicine, Ravus. If you miss even a day, I will find a way to punish you."

"You´re a cruel one, Ignis." Ravus took his sword, studying it for a moment before picking up his morning pills with a sigh. He would be stuck taking these for a while. "I promise I won´t forget."

"Good. I will see you shortly." And he was gone, stepping out of the door, but when Ravus followed, the assassin was nowhere to be seen. 

It was time for Ravus to face the music.

\---

Breakfast was a small, quick affair, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Ignis´ cooking was remarkable. Truly, if he was to continue cooking like this Ravus would need to start training. But he barely got to enjoy the last minutes with the assassin before the knock on his door came. Within seconds, Ignis was by the window, giving him one last time and a promise to return before he was gone. A moment later the door opened and Prompto stepped in, Gladio following behind him.

"Ready to tell me what happened? Oh, you have company?" Prompto walked to the small table, staring at the plates and cups. 

"I had company. Ignore that and sit down. Gladio, can you leave us alone for a while?" He didn´t wish to discuss these matters in front of the man, especially considering he was the Duke´s son. Meeting the golden stare with his own, Ravus refused to look away, still not comfortable with the fact that he was the one who had to be looking up. 

"I guess it won´t hurt. I´ll deliver this to the kitchens and grab something to eat while I wait." The man gathered everything onto a tray, frowning when he found an envelope. "You have a let-... never mind." That was his name on it, written in neat cursive that he recognized. Voice icy he pocketed the paper quickly. "I´ll see you later, Prompto." And he was gone, stomping down the hallway.

The letter from the Duke that he had given to Ignis... Ravus was curious to hear what it said.

But first things first. Sitting at his desk he went over the notes he made while Ignis cooked. And... "I am impressed. And... I apologize. For saddling you with this so suddenly and underestimating your abilities for so long. You have proven more than capable to take care of the Empire. From what I see here, you are more than ready to take up more responsibility."

"Ravus-"

You did remarkably well, Prompto. Better than I have when I sat the throne. But I don´t think I´m ready to pass the title on to you just yet. Not after the treatment I received. But from now on, you will be in charge of more than just your studies. There are many tasks left. From trade to controlling the more decrepit areas of the Empire, ensuring the gangs stay in line and that the people are satisfied instead of hateful and revolting. With the-"

"Ravus!"

"-dismissal of the Abbey of the Everyman from the Isles, there will be an uproar from those who supported these heretics and their cruel nature in the name of the Strictures. The Overseers need to be kept away from people at all costs and-"

"RAVUS!!" Prompto stood up, hands on the table as he stared at the Emperor and finally received his attention.

"Yes? Why are you shouting?"

"Shut up and listen!" And Ravus did, more out of shock than anything else. He never heard him speak like this. "I get it, matters of the Empire are important and shit, but you have yet to tell me where you have gone and why and with whom and what the fuck happened and you better start speaking now!"

"... where have you learnt such language, Prompto?"

"In half the books I have to read. And those advisors, even though most of them are idiots. And the guards. And Gladio. It´s just words. Knowing when to swear and when to employ proper decorum is what matters." Prompto sat back down, glaring at him with those bright blue eyes. "So start talking. Now."

Ravus remained silent for a while. Studying the blonde's face he quickly saw the changes. Gone was the young boy he wanted to protect. Legally an adult, Prompto looked ready to fight. It was only now that Ravus noticed his clothing. No elegant shirts and trousers, no polished boots. In fact, his clothes were rather simple, made for movement rather than adornment. Dark and worn, the boots gave him a bit more height, but the dark blue of his clothes was well-suited for a hunter. A dark grey shirt, a long blue coat and a holstered gun on his thigh. Custom-made, Ravus noticed, seeing the burnt initials in the leather strap. The fingerless gloves to provide grip and control... what has Prompto been up to in his absence?

But first things first. He owed him an explanation.

"Serkonos. The Addermire Institute in Karnaca, to be exact. It seemed to be the last option, so a decision was made. I have met with the current head of the Institute, Doctor Lyra Hypatia, and she was able to find not only the cause, but the source of my illness. It took... a while, but-"

"Will you live?" Prompto sat up.

"Yes, I will. It turned out that aside from contracting tuberculosis, someone had tried to slowly kill me as well. My arm... had a needle embedded, with a strain of Tyvian poison slowly entering my bloodstream. Fortunately, it bonded with the illness and both seemed to slow the other down. But it had to be removed and once she found a way to treat the illness, I was able to return.

"How did you get there? When?"

"By a ship, of course. The Captain, Cid, was a rather interesting man. The journey back was far more enjoyable, of course. The Duke was a pleasant companion during my time there as well."

"What is the Duke like? I have never met him, but all reports say that he is a scary man, but really kind and clever. Is it true?" Ravus thought of the man, thought of the resemblance to Gladio and smiled.

"Yes, those reports would be true. The Duke of Serkonos, Clarus Amicitia, is a kind, but firm man. He didn´t stay long, always having matters to attend. He even preferred to dress simply, practically instead of decoratively. Much like you do now. A new style choice?" Prompto looked down and shrugged.

"Gladio said that bright clothes make me an easier target. That comfortable clothes are better to move around in and to have a weapon within reach at all costs. Coming from someone with a giant sword made it sound weird though..." Like father, like son.

"It suits you."

"But how did you leave the Tower? You stand out, Ravus. And sneaking out without anyone noticing... well, you got no chance. The guards were clamouring about your return before you stepped foot inside the Tower proper, so you know they would make noise the moment you would attempt to sneak out." 

"I... had help." Prompto raised an eyebrow, staring at him, waiting for him to elaborate. And Ravus never liked lying to him. "An old friend knocked me out and, quite literally, carried me to the ship. By the time I awakened we were surrounded by water and nothing else."

"You were kidnapped!?" Shock evident in his face, Prompto narrowed his eyes. "What friend? You don´t really have any friends, Ravus. I have never seen you even be friendly with anyone!"

"... Calm down, Prompto. He is not a friend that you would know. I haven´t known of his existence in my life for years. Yet he was always there, protecting us both from the shadow. That is his nature. I saw him once, many years back. And I haven´t forgotten him since. I... I won´t lie to you. The first time he came to the Tower after I took the throne, he came to kill me. Thinking that the proverbial apple hadn´t fallen far from the tree.

"But he chose differently. And I treasure his friendship, his invaluable advice and presence in my life. Now that I know of him, I won´t let him vanish again. One day I hope you will meet him, Prompto. You would like him." Ravus was smiling as he thought of Ignis, of his brother and the assassin meeting for the first time.

Prompto glanced around the office, his gaze lingering on the box sitting on the mantle, then he glanced to the small seating. "The same person who has been leaving you the notes and who was here this morning?"

"...yes." What was it that Prompto called those notes? Ah, yes, love notes. If only...

"So you and this man are... what? What is your relationship really?"

"An Emperor and the leader of the assassins." Blue eyes widened in shock.

"Ravus! He´s the-... but that means he could kill you anytime he wants! Why are you friends with someone like that!? He could be lying or trying to get close to you! How do you know he´s not the one who tried to kill you?" Prompto stood up, hitting the desk with his fist. "You´re being an idiot!"

"Sit down." The voice of authority was enough to calm him down. Ravus waited, eyes never leaving the blond until Prompto sat back into the chair, huffing in annoyance, arms crossed over his chest.

"You don´t know anything about him or what he has been though. And he had so many opportunities to kill me. Too many to count, just in the past few weeks. Instead he made sure to take me to the one place that could find out what is wrong with me. Protected me from the shadows for years, and you as well. He cooked and left notes and only on your birthday I finally met him. If there ever was a person deserving of my trust, it´s Ignis-"

"Ignis?" Prompto´s eyes were wide. "I-I know that name... might be a coincidence. But the lady who made this holster mentioned that her good friend Ignis took a vacation a while ago. And she was stuck taking care of business while he has fun with his friend. She was really nice though. And she can fight! Fought with Gladio a few times. But that might just be-"

"Do you know her name?" It couldn´t be her...

"I think it was... Andrea? Something like that? No... Aranea! She didn´t seem to be from around here, but she was nice. But her friend sounded like someone she admired. How he began a business, helped people and whatnot. Not something an assassin would do." Ravus leaned back, smiling as he imagined his brother interacting with that woman. Of course she would keep an eye on the Empire from the shadow, not wanting the work Ignis put into it to go to waste.

"Who knows... but my Ignis is special and important to me, Prompto. He may be an assassin, but he is so much more at the same time. But it is not my place to say... when you´ll meet him one day, he may decide to tell you everything. I won´t betray his trust-"

"Do you love him?"

"What a ridiculous question." Huffing he stood up, going over to the window, staring out. But there was no assassin eavesdropping from the ledge. The sky was bright with the morning sun, the seagulls flying not far in the distance as the city began to wake up.

"Then answer it." He heard the chair move as Prompto stood up and walked to stand beside him. "You speak of this man as though you are in love. And it is not just what you say about him, but also the tone of your voice. The way you smile when you speak of him and last night you said those were love-notes. Ravus, do you love this man?"

"...And if I do, then what will you do about it?" Turning to face him, the Emperor and Emperor-in-waiting stared at each other. He could clearly see how Prompto changed in the few weeks of his absence, how much he had grown and matured.

"...you do love him. Even if you would deny it, it would be a lie. You love Ignis." Prompto whispered, then took a deep breath. "You´re smart, so I trust that you know what you are doing. But if he ever hurts you-"

"He won´t."

"Well, if he will, then he will answer to me."The blond huffed, annoyed before he was pulled into a tight embrace. Startled, unsure what to do, his arms remained limp at his ides before he hesitantly returned the embrace. "You changed... a lot."

"You better get used to it, Prompto, but I can say the same about you." Ravus smiled. "And thank you."

"Gladio is a good influence. He taught me a lot actually. But back to Ignis. So... have you kissed?" Prompto stared at him with a mischievous smile, but Ravus only gave him a frustrated look.

"Not for a lack of trying on my part, believe me. But someone always finds a way to interrupt. It is obnoxiously annoying. By the Void, even you managed to interrupt us once." Ravus huffed, looking away.

"Wow... you really are in love! Have you-"

"Aw, how adorable!" The voice from the windowsill now drew his attention. It wasn´t Ignis. But Ravus recognized the woman sitting there, calmly eating an apple as though nothing was wrong.

"Ravus, what-"

"Aranea. Do you and your people ever use doors?" Ravus sighed, moving to step in front of Prompto.

"Only those who want to attend parties. Welcome back, Emperor. Glad to see that Iggy´s plan worked. Oh, hey there, Prince. Holster working fine, I see? Where´s that big boyfriend of yours?" Ravus watched Prompto´s cheeks flush. Boyfriend? Did she mean Gladio?

"You´re an assassin!"

"And you´re the prince. Are we stating the obvious now? Move over." She climbed through the window without an invitation and Ravus shook his head. Her dislike of him was obvious, but at least she seemed to like Prompto. "No need to have your feathers all ruffled. I´m not here to kill you or anything. Ignis would be very unhappy if I did and nobody wants that. An angry Iggy is a bad thing..."

"Where is he?" Ravus watched her take another bite, chew while staring at him, then swallow."

"At a place. Can´t tell ya where, you understand, right? Anyway, I was asked to bring a message. A ship from Morley is on its way. Though the Prince here took great care of the Empire, those old bastards you call your council went behind your back again, Emperor." She handed him two sealed envelopes, one bearing the seal of the Duke of Serkonos, the other from the King of Morley. "Good luck with that bitch, Emperor. You will really need it."

"What are you talking about?" Not hesitating he opened the letter from the Duke first. A greeting, wishes of good health, but far more interesting was the second paragraph that mentioned a woman and to be vary. //She has once been engaged to my son, which prompted Gladiolus to run away. Not only has she proved herself to be power and money-hungry, downright starved, she is not kind. What beauty she possesses comes second to her true character and self-indulgent nature.// The letter went on, confusing him even more.

"Your engagement, of course." 

"What!?" Prompto and Ravus both spoke at once and the Emperor nearly tore the other letter. The King of Morley sent his greetings and wishes of cooperation. Sending a close business partner´s daughter on a ship bound for Dunwall. "What is this nonsense... Aranea! What do you know about this?"

"Just that the council decided behind your back, and without the prince´s input, that it is time you should father an offspring they can control in the future. They still don´t know you are going to be fine and think that a direct descendant instead of a prince they could not control will be better." She took another bite of the apple with a smirk. "I have seen the woman. She´s really pretty, if you care about that kind of thing. But that´s about it. She has the brains of a hagfish. Predatory, wants only one thing, doesn´t care about anything else."

"Lovely." Ravus read the letters again, frowning now. "Does Ignis know?"

"Of course. And he is not happy."

"Then why didn´t he come personally?" Tossing the letters on his desk, Ravus took a step towards her, staring at her. "Why did he send you?"

"Because he has other matters to attend to. Kidnapping the Emperor and leaving with him for several weeks means that I had to be in charge and lead the others. You seem to forget that others depend on him and his guidance as well, that he takes care of others and protects us the same as he does to you. Though it seems that there are different feelings involved." She looked at the Prince and winked. "Say hi to that handsome bodyguard of yours, prince. I have to go no. Oddly enough, this Morley apple has been rather dry..." She tossed it out of the window, a faint exclamation coming from below. "Bullseye... have fun, boys!"

She was gone a second later, literally vanishing before their eyes and Prompto yelped before reaching for his gun. "Ravus! She is-"

"Yes, we met before. She seemed to be friendlier with you... but this nonsense... I´m calling a council meeting right now!" His hands shook with anger.

"I´m going to find Gladio."

"I will see you at the council chambers in one hour. And Prompto-... no, never mind."

The prince stared at him for a while, then hugged him tightly. "Welcome back, brother."

"Thank you." Prompto pulled away smiling, then walked to the door and stepped out, his pace quickening before the door closed. Ravus grabbed the letter from Morley, staring at it once more.

"What a load of shite."

\---

"Your Majesty, if you would just listen then-"

"Then what!? You will go behind my back to crown an outsider? Or destroy an Empire in my name? How dare you set up this kind of nonsense!" Ravus was furious and it showed. The councilmen recoiled each time he raised his voice, the man standing at the head of the long table, glaring all around.

"I would like to humbly mention that a few of us were opposed to this cowardly act of backstabbing, but alas, they decided it is for the best and overruled the vote in the Prince´s absence." Blackwall was the only calm one it seemed, calmly drinking his tea as he received glares from nearly everyone around.

"His Majesty is dying, there is no doubt, so the sooner he can sire an offspring the better-"

"I´m not fucking dying!" Ravus´ voice boomed in the room and the silence that followed was deafening. "Do you think I left Dunwall for weeks just to take a vacation? To find a place to crawl to and die? I went to get treatment you bloody idiots! And I am not dying." Some of the men paled, drawing his attention to their faces, the whispers that passed between them.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, our condition is uncertain-"

"Congratulations, my boy! That is great news indeed! Though the young prince did fine in your absence, I am sure the people will rejoice once the news will spread!" Blackwall rose, grabbing Ravus´ hand in a firm handshake, patting his back. "This is wonderful news indeed! Now we can call off this engagement and continue the good work-"

"Nonsense! She is on her way and is by far the best candidate-" Another councilman spoke up, his stuffy voice making Ravus seethe.

"That woman? She had potential men run away from her already! Hell, she has been engaged to a Duke´s son and the boy fled the Isle rather than be married to her!" Another man stood up, nearly spilling the cup of tea on the desk. "And he is still in hiding, afraid that he will be made to marry her shall he return. If the Duke of Serkonos´ own son doesn´t want to marry her, what makes you think she is good enough for the Emperor himself?"

Ravus glanced to Gladio, watching him fight back a smirk. So he ran away from her before... the reason he left Karnaca was that engagement. That woman. And Prompto still didn´t seem to know the truth about his bodyguard. What did the letter say...

"She is of a noble standing and the fairest maiden-" Blackwall snorted, earning himself another glare. "The fairest maiden in all of Morley. They will breed a child worthy of the throne."

"My brother will take the throne if I die. But I am not dying. And even if I get assassinated or fall of the Tower in the middle of the night, Prompto will take the throne. Not some child you wish so desperately to exist. Why are you so obsessed with the royal bloodline when you know well that it does not guarantee a fair and just ruler?" There was no response, the men slowly resuming their seat. And something clicked in Ravus´ head.

They wanted a child to control. To breed to do their bidding. It wasn´t about the royal bloodline at all. It was about restoring his father´s rule. He should have switched the council members long ago, but allowed past deeds to speak for them instead. Deeds done under his father´s rule. Deeds that resulted in children hurt and kidnapped and killed. 

They wanted to rule the Empire from the shadow...

"This is not over yet-"

"The Lady has arrived and will shortly arrive at the Tower. You would do well to reconsider, Your Majesty. It will only strengthen the bonds between Gristol and Morley. And considering your state, even if you are feeling better, only time will show." Ravus watched the man glance to his shoulder, then meet his gaze with the most obnoxious smirk.

He knew. 

The needle placed into his arm... he had to have known about it prior to this. A shudder went through Ravus as others matched the same expression, only Blackwall and two others frowning, confused as to what they meant.

"This meeting is over... for now."

Not another word was said as they all got up, slowly exiting the room, chatting about the upcoming wedding as though it was set in stone. Blackwall remained, frowning, glaring at their backs before his attention turned to Ravus once more and he studied the Emperor for a while.

"Is it true that you will make a full recovery?" He stood up.

"Yes, indeed it is. But something about their reaction, how sure they are that I will keel over is bothering me." His father trusted these men and they ate up his words... And if they were loyal to the dead man, it only meant trouble for Ravus.

"I thought so. Good news indeed. This engagement... it´s shit. Clarus already regrets having set up this engagement. The Duke is an old friend, you can trust me when I say that he will never make the mistake again. I should send a warning to Serkonos."

"You do that. In fact, Prompto, please go with Blackwall. Perhaps a meeting is in order so you broaden your diplomatic skills. Help Blackwall with the correspondence and arrange for a visit." Turning to his brother he saw him tense up, then nod. "Gladio, please come with me. There is something I must discuss with you."

"Can´t it wait?" Obviously not liking the sound of that, the bodyguard frowned.

"No, it cannot. In fact, the matter is rather pressing. Don´t worry. Blackwall can keep Prompto safe and going by the training he seems to be getting from you, he is capable of protecting himself as well." Ravus stepped towards the door.

"Right... I´ll see ya in a bit." Nodding toward the prince, Gladio followed the Emperor not a word spoken between them until they reached the man´s office. 

"Close the door." Ravus instructed, taking a seat at his desk, motioning for Gladio to sit down as well. There seemed to be no proper way to start this.

"So you know my old man then. How is he holding up?" Well, that certainly was a way to start it.

"Rather well. The resemblance is uncanny, now that we met in person. Duke Amicitia and you... are very much alike. Both in attitudes and appearance. Your sword... Serkonan after all." Gladio smirked, lifting up the large weapon. 

"Family tradition, you could say. Am I about to be fired?"

"I don´t see a reason to. After all, you are doing well protecting Prompto and he seems to enjoy having you around. How close you two are... I don´t want to concern myself with that just yet. Prompto isn´t the most subtle of people." Watching the large man tense was strangely pleasing, but Ravus held up a hand. "I expected as much, to be honest. If he takes after me in any way, this mind be one."

"Oh."

"Indeed. Which brings me to another point. You fled Karnaca to get away from being engaged to that woman. The same woman who now arrived in Dunwall and that I am to wed in order to breed a child they can control." Ravus frowned.

"So you noticed that, too. Yea, the same one. All she could talk about were parties and dresses and how everything has to be changed to accommodate her needs. I remember how a maid was cutting the leaves in mother´s garden, making it all nice and proper. She slapped her because the leaves were blown by the wind and one attached itself to her dress. I left that evening." Gladio shook his head. 

"How ridiculous." Ravus smiled, recognizing the voice quickly.

"Yea, you can say that-what!?" Gladio was up within seconds, sword in hand, placing himself between the Emperor and the dark-clad figure in the corner. "Identify yourself!"

"At ease, Gladiolus. Ignis, lovely to see you again. I assume you bring news of the visitor from Morley." Ravus placed a hand on the large sword, pushing it down while stepping forward. He was so relieved to see Ignis again.

"Indeed, I do. She managed to push two deckhands into the sea because they apparently smelled of the sea and it bothered her as she stood downwind. She also seems to dislike that there was no ornate carriage waiting for her instead of the common one. And she wants a guard beheaded for asking who she is." Ignis smiled. "Congratulations on your engagement, Ravus."

"Don´t even joke about that. I am not marrying her." Scoffing, the Emperor shook his head.

"Are you not? No matter who will birth your child, as long as it is raised properly and in your image, they could turn out to be most wonderful. In fact, I think it is a sound idea. Even if the prince will take the throne after you, this way someone can step in or serve in your name." Ignis picked up the letter on the desk. "It might be a brilliant idea, in fact. And you can simply send her away afterwards. You will have a child and a progeny-"

"Stop it!"

"Someone to carry your name and your bloodline. What does it matter if the woman is unsuitable to be in power? Give her a shiny bauble to pacify her and focus on the Empire. You will do just fine, Ravus."

"Enough!!" Ravus stepped forward, but before he could touch Ignis, the assassin vanished, appearing near the window.

"Outsider´s cock, what is this!?" Gladio lifted his sword once more, but Ravus was faster, trying to get to Ignis.

"This is a goodbye. Ravus, we won´t need to see each other again. You will have your hands full soon enough. Or more like... I will see you, but you won´t. It is for the best-"

"No! Don´t you fucking dare vanish! You promised to stay-"

"I am an assassin. I promised to stay, but not that you will see me. When I said I will never leave you, I meant it, Ravus." The smile that appeared on the man´s face was heartbreaking. Ravus froze, wide eyes watching him. "So... farewell, Your Majesty." And Ignis bowed.

"Don´t-" But it was too late. Ignis was gone a second later. By the time Ravus reached the window, calling the man´s name, begging him and ordering him to come back, he was gone.

"IGNIS!!" His fist hit the wall, cracking the wooden panel. "Get back here this instant! Ignis!! IGNIS!!" But there was no response, only the confused stares of the guards below. "He... he´s gone-..."

"Emperor... are you-... shit." Gladio stared, not knowing what to do when he saw the tears streaming down Ravus´s face.

"He´s gone. H-he said he would never leave me, but he´s... gone." Falling to his knees, Ravus felt the world come crashing around him.

"Ravus?" Prompto peeked into the room, worry written all over his face. "Everyone could hear you scream. What is-Ravus? What happened, Gladio?" Rushing to his brother´s side, the prince wrapped his arms around him as the Emperor broke down further, sobbing into his chest.

"I don´t know. A man appeared, said his name is Ignis and that he was an assassin and made a promise to stay with him. Then he said they won´t meet again and... left. I-I have no idea who it was or what happened." But this kind of reaction... "Prompto?" The prince stroked his brother´s hair as the Emperor sobbed into his chest.

"I think... he broke Ravus´ heart..."


	11. I am the Emperor.

He felt broken. Throat raw from shouting, calling Ignis´ name for hours, Ravus stared at his desk, not seeing any of the reports he received, the food that has been sent up untouched. He hadn´t eaten anything since Ignis vanished a few days ago. It was a sickening thought to imagine not seeing him again. Only a while ago things seemed to be fine, his life back in his own hands. And now... without even able to tell him how he felt, the man was gone.

It was pitiful, but he still cried himself to sleep, deep in the night before the darkness took him. The emerald void of his dreams was gone. Exhaustion was catching up to him now and it didn´t help that the councilmen were hounding him to entertain their precious guest.

That damn woman.

If ego had a name, it would be hers. 

Ravus only met her once, at the formal dinner thrown to welcome her and she dismissed everything as being below her, questioning the meals, the wine, the tablecloth the maids picked and the decor of the room. Going as far as to comment on the burly bodyguard and how weak Prompto appeared, how Ravus should find a dye to change his hair to suit her own. Apparently she didn´t appreciate not having the fairest hair of all.

It was so easy to understand why Gladio fled and Ravus wished he could do the same.

Instead he threw himself into work, spending hours calling out for Ignis, even for Aranea, but no response ever came. By the end, he screamed his throat raw. And as tempted as he was to cease taking the medication, Prompto ensured he would take it.

His brother proved to be far more worthy of the Empire than any potential offspring. Taking on duties, sitting in court and signing documents, Ravus was thankful for the momentary distraction of finding a suitable office space. It was time to stop underestimating the young prince.

But the grief persisted. His hands shook as he re-read the notes Ignis had left for him, tears making the ink on some of them rendering the writing illegible. That elegant cursive that could not compare. The shirt Ignis wore two nights ago still smelled of him, something Ravus clung to, dreading the moment it would fade away and he would be left with nothing, but memories.

"Your Majesty, the lady is waiting for you in the foyer..." The Captain of the guard knocked on his office door and Ignis sobered up. Right... he had to deal with her. Might as well. If he would not die of grief, then he would probably be assassinated by the council or someone else. The fact that he didn´t care should bother him more than it did. But a life without Ignis... was not one he cared for.

Walking as if in a dream, Ignis stepped into the foyer, taking a step forward when the ground split. Confused he stopped, glancing around, but the walls of the towers, the pillars and chandeliers hanging down, were replaced by a strange green light that was coming out of nowhere. When he looked over his shoulder, a giant whale lazily floated by, its cry echoing through the place.

He took another step forward and a slab of grey appeared under his feet. Then another. With each step, another slab appeared, leading him somewhere.

"I don´t recall falling asleep... perhaps I have fallen unconscious? Or am I dead after all?" Stopping, Ravus looked around again, watching a street light slowly rotate, an upside down puddle of water reflecting the soft light. "Ignis..."

"No, he is not here. But how sweet of you to seek the one who wishes to be forgotten." The voice made him shudder, eye wide as he whipped around, only to stare at a young man with the blackest of eyes. "Welcome back, Emperor. And congratulations on your-"

"Don´t you fucking dare!"

"-good health." The Outsider smiled. "You seek him still and you won´t stop. And he knows it. He keeps watching, as do I. But it is his heart that bleeds when he hears your voice." The Outsider vanished. "Come this way."

Another slab appeared, a set of crooked stairs with jutting stone, sharp and deadly. One wrong step and he could probably impale himself. Shaking the idea from his head he did as told, walking forward. He could hear... arguing? The voices-!!

"You´re a fucking idiot, Ignis! After all that you just leave and for what!?" Aranea was shouting, her image frozen in the strange portrait.

"It´s for the best. It could never be and he will find happiness without me, Aranea-" The voice made his heart race, for he thought he would never hear it again. But why did Ignis sound so broken when he had made the decision to leave?

"You were his happiness you stubborn piece of shit! Don´t tell me you are so blinded by your own ideas that you can´t even see-"

"Of course I saw! And I wanted nothing more than to... than to be there. But I can´t. It can never be." Ignis´ voice grew soft, shaking at the end.

"Ignis... you are such a fool..."

"The damage is done. My feelings don´t matter. I will be content to just watch him. Even if it means that I will watch him find happiness and forget about me." The image faded away.

"I´ll never forget him. I would sooner die than forget Ignis." Speaking to the Void, Ravus refused to even consider forgetting an option. Impossible! Stepping forward once more, taking more steps, he soon found himself at the edge. But when he turned around to step back, the path was gone. The single slab of grey was all he stood on as the Void around him continued to shift.

"Your infatuation with him is fascinating."

"What do you want? Take anything, just give me back Ignis. I want to see him again, I want to-"

"I don´t care what you want, Emperor. Your word is meaningless here. And besides, I have found someone new to bestow my mark onto already. You however... intrigue me. So different from the man who loathed me and spread his lackeys all over the Isles to put the fear of the Void within the minds of others. You fell in love with the man who wanted to kill you and still you persist. Remarkable. Your will... your emotions."

"Why am I here? Why must you torment me with these images?"

"Think about what I have said, Emperor. You are not like the one before you and you know what your council has done. Those men you trusted into your home, who bowed at your father´s feet and swore loyalty in dark ceremonies... who tormented others for amusement and information alike..." The Outsider vanished, the path opening up once more.

And Ravus followed, until he reached another strange image. A man dressed in common clothing was kneeling down, holding an artificial limb as dark figures surrounded him. They appeared to be in a strange workshop of sort, wood and metal and delicate instruments hanging around, a portrait of a family behind the man.

"You will put it in or they will be sold off. Nobody will ever know, of course." The voice... the council?

"But what you are saying... it would mean he´s going to die! I would be a murderer!" Leaning closer, Ravus noticed a small vial in his hand, a glimmering object within.

"Do as you are told or your wife and daughter will be sold to the filthiest brothel in the Empire!"

"You..." Something glimmered on the man´s face. "Forgive me, your Majesty..."

The image faded away and Ravus touched his arm, the same as in the image. The glittering thing in the vial was no doubt the poison needle that tormented him for so long. He recognized the voices, of course. At least the ones standing. It was too easy. Their loyalty to his twisted father, the cruel man and his practices, lingered in their minds. And they forced the artisan who created his arm to poison him.

"And now they are trying yet again. Emperor, you would do well to consider your next steps. Will you follow the path set before you, a way paved by those who only wish harm and death upon you and the prince, or will you take matters into your own hands?" The Outsider stepped forward from a shadow.

"I... how?"

"You are the Emperor." The dark-eyed man vanished and Ravus turned around, facing him once more, only that this time a bouquet of blue flowers was forced into his arms. "Act like one."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" These flowers... Ignis would leave them in his office. By the bed. They always seemed so comforting and lovely, but now they only reminded him of the man he lost.

"That is for you to find out. But let me tell you one thing... the Void is not meant to be this hue." Holding out his hands, the Outsider smirked. "Yet you willed it to be this colour because of one reason alone. The strong emotion you feel eludes me and it always will, but I find it fascinating what love can do. Even transform a place like my realm into something pleasing to you. Because emerald reminds you of him."

"Ignis." His emerald eye, always trained on him, expressing everything he felt with such clarity.

"When I marked him, I took the leftover hue from his eye for myself, for only very few in Tyvia posses such a remarkable shade. But you are the one who painted the Void like this. Now it is time you make a decision. Tonight... might be your last chance. But know that I will be watching. Humans are fascinating to me... entertain me some more, Emperor."

"What is that supposed to mean-hey! Come back!!" The Void around him faded and he stumbled, nearly falling as the flowers fell from his arms, the petals dissolving before they hit the floor. And then they were gone and he was in the hallway once more. A maid gave him an odd look, but continued on her way, a red tint to her cheek. That was what caught his attention.

"What happened?" She stopped, wiping nonexistent dust from a picture frame.

"Nothing, Your Majesty. I merely made the mistake of addressing the future Empress to see if she wished for anything to drink while waiting." What... nonsense was she talking about?

"I apologize. That woman... won´t be an Empress, I promise." The maid only gave him a grim smile. "Please, take the rest of the day off and rest. Tell the staff to avoid her at all costs. I will deal with her."

His last chance.

Tonight.

With a deep breath he stepped forward, staring at the woman waiting for him. She was perhaps lovely by someone else´s standard. Tall and slender, with ample chest and pale hair, her grey eyes matching the description of people from Morley. But the eyes were cold and cruel, her face showing distaste at anything that wasn´t her reflection. And her voice was like the screech of an impaled hagfish. And that was appearance alone. Her personality left so much to be desired.

"Finally! How dare you leave your future wife waiting! And you are still wearing those boring clothes? I thought that an Emperor would dress much better. Well, once we are married I will be making sure you dress properly to match my style. Now, escort me to the-"

"No."

"Excuse me!?"

"I will be calling for a council meeting, which you will attend. Now." He saw her face brighten, leaving him confused for a moment. Why did she look so pleased?

"Oh, finally you are going to announce things officially! Well, took you long enough. Oh, and we need to change all the staff! Those maids you have are so boring and cannot do anything right! One dared to look me in the eye when speaking to me! I should have her whipped. In fact... the first thing I will do when we are married is to have them all whipped! And then-..." 

She continued to talk all the way to the council chamber, her voice giving Ravus a headache the longer he had to listen to her. Watching not only maids, but even guards duck behind corners and curtains to avoid being seen by her spoke volumes of her attitude, annoying him even further. 

"I want all of the council here at once. I don´t care if they are asleep, drunk or fucking or if you have to drag them here by force." Ravus looked at the Captain of the guard who seemed all too pleased to comply with the order.

Now to endure the few minutes he had to be in her company without strangling the woman. Or stabbing her. He would hate to get his hands dirty.

\---

"What is this about? We are busy men and we-"

"Shut your fucking mouth before I do it for you." It was very pleasing to see the man shocked into silence. Used to the Emperor´s eloquence and tone, this kind of language was shocking to them. "After all what you have said and done, you will be silent while I speak and request to have the word in order to speak. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, has he-"

"That goes for you as well, woman." Her jaw snapped shut, her eyes seething with anger. Somewhere in the dark corner, Gladio was trying not to laugh too loudly.

"I had enough. First you set the Overseers all over the Empire, giving them powers and laws that go beyond their range. Then you try to make plans behind my back, filling your own pockets while the people suffer, taking away from those who need it in order to wallow like swine in your own filth." There was an indecent amount of satisfaction of watching them go red with anger, faces almost bloated as they fought to argue. But one glare from Ravus and not one dared to speak a word.

"You dare and try to control my brother and when that didn´t work, you bring that woman here to control me... no, better yet. To control whatever unfortunate offspring there might be. Well, I have some news for you. There won´t be any. In fact, the ridiculous wedding is called off. This engagement you arranged for, is over. I hereby nullify any arrangement you have made with this woman or her father!"

The silence was deafening, the councilmen shocked, only a couple of them smiling. Prompto himself was rather startled, but there was joy in his face. A somewhat similar expression was on Gladio´s face as well.

"I am not dying. And even if I die, it will be Prompto who will sit the throne. And either of us can choose a successor worthy to protect and lead the Empire."

"But the bloodline-"

"Does not fucking matter! Or are you saying that I should have become like my father!? That I should have had kids tormented and killed in order for them to become Overseers? That I should let them be raped and women and children sold off into brothels just to blackmail their families? That I should lead with fear and the hand of a despot instead of wisdom and justice? If bloodline is what you care about so much, then your own should be stopped with you because the Empire does not deserve to suffer the presence of such disgusting filth."

Stunned into silence, the men did not dare speak. The mention of blackmail had a few of them squirm and he watched their eyes glance around, linger on some members. Oh, this was almost too easy.

"I will rid the Isles of the Overseers and their lies. Blood does not matter and I am the perfect example of that. I will never become like my father and neither will Prompto. He will become a fine Emperor one day, one under which all of the Empire will flourish. But not with men like you trying to stab him in the back. The council will be suspended until I evaluate each and every one of you personally. You have been here since my father´s era, but things have changed. And to me it seems that many of you dislike the change."

Ravus looked around, watching them once more, faces red with anger. And them his gaze landed on her again. "You will be sent back to Morley, for I do not care to ever see your face in these walls... no, in Gristol again. You are herewith banned from entering the isle of Gristol ever again. Your attitude is rotten and your personality makes me ashamed to have even spoken with you. Whatever promises they have made to your family have nothing to do with me. You abuse and disrespect my staff, my people, and dare to put yourself on a pedestal. Get. Out."

"How dare you-"

"I am Emperor Ravus Nox Fleuret. How dare you even speak to me? How dare you raise your voice in my presence! General Blackwall!" The burly man rose, his smirk barely concealed behind his thick beard. "Escort this woman to a ship within the hour. And if she attempts to fight you, you have my permission to use a sedative to get her on it and away from Dunwall and the isle. Have a guard ensure none of her belongings will stay behind. I don´t like to keep trash at the Tower."

"You cannot do that!" She screeches, causing everyone to wince.

"It is so easy to see why Duke Amicitia´s son fled. Were I not the Emperor, I would be hiding in the darkest corner of the Empire to get away from you. But fortunately, I have the power to return you to where you came from. Lucky for the Duke´s son and me." The undeniable smirk on Gladio´s face made him feel better about this whole mess.

"My father will-....uh..." There was a familiar feeling, something slowed, the time no longer moving as it should. And the next thing he knew, she fell rather ungracefully to the floor.

"What just... happened?" Blackwall walked over, nudging her leg with his boot. "She´s out cold. Probably screeched herself unconscious. Makes it easier to get her out at least. Get the door for me, my boy." The man unceremoniously tossed her over his shoulder and Prompto only too happily opened the door.

When did he get there? Last thing Ravus knew he was standing beside Gladio...

No matter. He could think about it later. The door closed behind Blackwall and Ravus lingered on each and every man with his violet gaze.

"Within a week´s time, the council will meet once more and I will have made a decision on which of you will be let go. Your sickening manipulation and lies made me more sick than my illness. And if any of you will ever try to set me up with anyone ever again, I will have you hung by your dried up cocks in the square. You are dismissed." 

There was something remarkably satisfying about seeing the shock in their faces at such language. They could not leave fast enough, only two of them as calm as ever, amused and smiling.

"You never cussed before, Ravus." Prompto patted his shoulder, smiling up at him. "I kinda like it."

"I think I finally see the appeal. Gladio, I will leave Prompto in your care now. There is something I must do." Take matters into his own hands. 

\---

Ravus had to admit he felt rather dizzy when he got to his office. But a glass of water did the trick, calming his arcing heart. That felt... good. Takings matters into his own hands, trusting his gut instead of those fools. But there was one more important thing left to do. Something he should have done a long time ago. Waiting for the right timing, the right moment or opportunity.

He was done waiting.

"Ignis! Get here this instant! You think you can just leave me out of nowhere and twist your own words? Twist the promise you have made to me?" Hands clenched into fist, Ravus opened the door, letting his voice carry out onto the grounds. "Ignis! We are far from done!"

There was no response. But he felt it. He knew he was being watched. The same feeling he had for ages was back. Ignis was watching and bidding his time for some reason.

"I refuse to accept you just changing the terms of your promise when you knew exactly what I meant! Ignis! I demand you return to my side right now! I had enough of this nonsense! Ignis!!" Ravus shuddered, taking a deep breathing. "IGNIS!!"

"I had no idea you had such a powerful voice, Ravus. Truly, it echoed through all of Dunwall for sure." There seemed to be an almost supernatural strength to it.

"Ignis!" Turning around, Ravus stared at the assassin, feeling as if he hadn´t see him in ages when only a few days have passed. The eye patch hiding his blind eye was still in place, the other one staring at him with amusement hidden within. Even his lips were curved into a faint smile.

"I am glad you still remember my name. I feel honoured to hear-"

"Stop it." Ravus interjected, shaking his head, stepping over within seconds, grabbing onto his wrist as if to prevent the man from leaving so suddenly once more. "I will never forget your name or face. I will never forget anything about you." Now that silenced the man. Ignis stared at him, studied his face, frowning once he noticed the sunken cheeks and pale complexion.

"You haven´t been eating. Why is that? I have made sure meals are prepared according to my standard."

"Because I couldn´t. All it did was remind me of you and the knowledge that you left me. It was hard enough for me to keep taking the medicine whilst knowing I am facing a life without you by my side. Only Prompto was able to force me to take it..." Ravus tightened his hold, pulling Ignis closer. "You left me."

"You are engaged. There would come a time where it would be no longer proper for me to-"

"I have annulled the engagement. And sent that ridiculous woman back where she came from." Ravus stated rather coldly. "By now she should be on a ship bound for Morley, banned from entering Gristol ever again. The councilmen who decided to bring her here, who have gone behind my back once more, will be reviewed and dismissed later." There was something satisfying about watching Ignis´ eye widen. So he didn´t know? Granted, it only happened a moment ago, but still...

"What about your progeny? An offspring to-"

"Prompto can take over. And there are plenty of wise people in the Empire who would make good rulers in the future. The same blood does not guarantee the same mindset. Or have you forgotten who my father is?" There was that smile again, the soft curve of Ignis´ lips.

"You are correct, of course. Still, having someone by your side-"

"I have you. All I ever wanted, all I could dream of and hope for, I have found in you and so much more, Ignis. I could never want for more than you are." He heard people talk outside the door, chatting about the changes, the shouting from the council chamber. The anger they have seen in the men´s faces as they left. Someone could come in an interrupt at any second and he didn´t care at all.

"We cannot-"

"I will change the laws if I need to. It is long overdue as is. But I refuse to let you leave my side again." Ravus slowly sneaked his hand around Ignis´ waist, holding him close, trying to prevent him from vanishing so suddenly.

"You should lead by example, Ravus. Find someone to be by your side, someone you will like and who you can be happy with-"

"If you wish me to lead by setting an example, then perhaps being with the one I love would be a start. The one who makes me happy, who gave me life so many times. Who haunts my thoughts and dreams and every fantasy since the moment I laid eyes on this person. If you wish for me to be happy, than being with the who stole my heart makes perfect sense, does it not?"

Ignis didn´t answer, but instead a lovely pink tint in his cheeks spoke volumes of how he felt. The fact that he hadn´t tried to escape the embrace gave Ravus the confidence he needed to continue. This time he wasn´t giving up.

"Ravus, it cannot be-"

"I am the Emperor. I will change the law if I need to. I am not asking you to abandon your duties. To give up on what you have spent ages building. To stop protecting those you consider family. I would never ask anything like that of you. But I beg you, do not leave my side ever again. Do not ever say something as ridiculous as you have before. Don´t break my heart, Ignis." The assassin in his arms tensed, looking away, avoiding his gaze.

"I am an assassin and you-"

"I know. And I don´t give a shit. I can give up my position, have Prompto take the throne and rule the Empire. Would that change things for us? Even as you are now you have guided me and did more for the Isles than anyone else and nobody knows about it. They have no idea who to thank for the prosperity and luck. You are known as the master assassin, but you are so much more. Don´t underestimate yourself so much, Ignis." 

"Stop it. Ravus, stop saying these things when you know we cannot-"

"Never." Gently he cupped his face, lifting his head towards him and watched the glittering emerald orb stare back. The tear that slid down his pale cheek was as beautiful as Ignis. "I will never give up on you. I will challenge Outsider himself if needed, but I will never give up on the one I love, Ignis. I refuse to give up on you. I want you to be by my side no matter what. I want to share all my happiness with you and be there when even you need someone to hold you. I want to be the one you can trust to watch over you at night and to hold you close when a bad dream comes. I want to hear you laugh and make those witty remarks in your beautiful voice. I want you to forever remain by my side, whether you walk in the shadow or in the light.

"I love you too much to let you go again, Ignis. After all that has happened... I cannot imagine a life without you. It has become impossible." Ravus shook his head, brushing away the tear that slid down the assassin´s cheek with his thumb. Even like this he was so beautiful. "You are more suited to be the Emperor than I could ever be. And without you, both myself and the Empire, will be lost."

"Ravus-... I-I..."

"I love you, Ignis. And I am tired of interruptions." There was more noise outside his door, but he could not care less. All he wanted was the man in his arms. Ravus was still smiling as he leaned in, aware of the soft gasp and his grip was just loose enough for Ignis to flee the embrace if he truly wished to. After all, he could not force his love on someone.

When their lips met in a kiss, Ravus felt like his heart would burst out of his chest with the love he felt.

Softer than he observed them to be and warm, Ravus lingered, not daring to move. It was like a dream that finally came true. But he could not remain idle for long. Though for a moment he pulled away, wanting to see Ignis´ face, when he took in the expression on his beautiful face he leaned in once more. 

The second kiss was firmer, more determined lips gently moving against the assassin´s and the rest of the world faded away. Only this moment mattered to him now. His lips slowly moved against the other man´s in a gentle caress, then again and again, both arms now firmly locked around his frame. And when he felt the other´s arms wrap around his shoulders, Ravus knew he was right.

The kiss deepened, lips moving ever-so-faintly against his own, the kiss slow and tentative, almost testing, but he wanted more. The kiss became firm, his tongue lightly brushing over Ignis´ lips, begging entry and the second they parted he pulled the man closer, shamelessly letting his hands roam over his frame. 

When a soft sound escaped Ignis, Ravus nearly melted. 

He never even heard such a noise, never imagined that he could let out something like that and it ignited a fire within him that he had never known before. True to his name, Ignis started something within him that now burned only for the assassin and nobody else. The kiss grew heated, intense, the grip the man had on him tightening and they both knew he could no longer deny how he felt. The desire, the love Ravus felt for Ignis, the longing and need and passion, were mutual.

"Ravus, we have-oh!" The door burst open, Prompto standing there, mouth agape as he stared without an ounce of shame at his brother. His brother, the Emperor, who was kissing a dark-clad man and holding him so tightly.

"Prompto, I told you to knock-what? Him again?" Gladio joined the prince, watching the two with a slight shock. That was the same man who said farewell to the Emperor a few days ago. And they were... kissing.

Slowly, Ravus pulled away, caressing Ignis´ face, ignoring the interruption for a moment longer. At last he got the kiss he wanted and more would follow. As many as he wanted to. "I´m never letting you go, Ignis..."

"You are too stubborn and cocky and filled with so much confidence it is-"

"-attractive? Alluring?" A smile tugged on Ignis´ lips. Yes, both of those and so much more.

"We have company in case you didn´t notice."

"Yes. And they should notice that I am rather busy at the moment."

"Ravus! What is going on!? Who is that and why are you kissing him?" Prompto stepped in without any shame, his eyes moving from one man to the other, taking in their flushed faces and the embrace, his brother´s arms wrapped so firmly around the strange man.

"Because I love him, of course." Stating a most simple fact, Ravus answered without any hesitation, pleased with the blush on Ignis´ face. He could get used to this so easily.

"You... what? Who is this? Ravus!"

"I think you owe the prince an explanation." Ignis tried to pull away, but Ravus persisted, refusing to let go. "Ravus?"

"That will have to wait. I am rather busy at the moment. So Prompto, I will come see you later. Close the door on your way out." Turning to the assassin once more, Ravus smiled. 

Then leaned in for another kiss.

"But-" the prince tried to interject before he was pulled back.

"Come on, just leave them alone for now. I have a feeling this might take a while." Gladio pulled him out of the room, closing the door with a sigh. "At least the mystery of those love-notes is solved now. Come on, I´m starving." Dragging the prince away, the man just hoped nobody else would be foolish enough to intrude onto the Emperor and his companion.

\---

Meanwhile behind closed doors, Ravus lead the assassin over to the sofa, but instead of letting him take a seat beside him he tugged the man onto his lap, arms wrapping around his waist instantly. True to his words before, he refused to let go of the man even now. "Ignis-..."

"This is insanity, Ravus."

"This is love, Ignis." Earning himself a glare, Ravus chuckled and hugged him closer. Tighter. Refusing to let go still. "I love you. And I don´t give a fuck who sees or knows. Of course... you do. And I am ready to do whatever it takes to be with you. But I won´t give up on you. Not now and not ever." Pressing his lips to a pink cheek, Ravus enjoyed the pink tint even more now. It suited the assassin so well.

"I am an-"

"Ignis. I know. And it doesn´t change a thing. I love you. I am in love with you. And I will say it as many times as needed to get through to you. I will change the law if needed. I can do that, you know." Ravus smiled, finally feeling like his life was complete. This was what he was missing for so long.

"You are so stubborn..." Ignis sighed, yet made no move to free himself from the embrace or leave the seat that was Ravus´ lap.

"That´s what you like about me." Another glare, then a shake of his head.

"One of the many things, yes. But this won´t be easy. If you are serious about this-"

"I am."

"Let me finish, you oaf. If you are serious about this, then there will have to be rules. Things we will need to do. You cannot go public with a relationship like this. Stop smiling."

"I can´t." Ravus argued. The word relationship making his heart race. "I´m just so happy. And I am ready to do whatever it takes to make you happy and keep you safe."

"Then... I guess we can try to make this work." Ignis finally relaxed, leaning into the man as if to show that he was willing to accept the situation.

Ravus didn´t reply. Instead he pulled Ignis into another loving kiss and this time, it was returned instantly.


	12. The Limb-maker

The news of the potential bride being banished from Gristol spread like wildfire. Within a few hours the staff of the Tower, from the gardeners who barely saw her to the guards she insulted, were smiling, cheerful as they went about their duties. Ravus even caught wind of a party being thrown later that evening in celebration and briefly remarked on a few bottles in the wine cellar that might be a nice refreshment for the occasion.

Nobody knew the real reason why he was smiling.

Only reluctantly he said goodbye to Ignis, aware that the assassin had his own duties, but after his protests were silenced with a kiss, the first one the man initiated, he could not deny him anything.

For now, he had some explaining to do.

Prompto sat in his office, impatiently tapping his fingers on the table, glaring at his brother while Gladiolus sat on the couch, reading one of the books he borrowed from the library. Ravus noticed that for a brute of a man, he seemed to enjoy reading more than some scholars. Impressive. It was impossible to forget that he was the Duke´s son, putting his life on the line to protect his little brother.

And it was impossible to ignore how close the two were, but Ravus tried.

"So you love him?"

"I do. And I cannot tell you when it happened or how... but as I said before, Ignis is the reason that I am alive today. He had saved my life countless times by now. What he is does not matter. It is the who that I care about. That I... love. Such a strange word." Ravus shook his head, brushing his fingertips over the box with the notes he read countless times the past few days. 

"I´ve never seen you like... that. Today. You were so angry and calm at the same time. Sending her away like that and the councilmen..." Prompto sighed. "I cannot believe they did something like that. Going behind our backs to marry you off to someone like that."

"She was an atrocious woman. I pity whoever is going to be fooled into marrying her." Gladio commented, glancing at Ravus. They both knew. "Strange how she fainted like that, but at least the screeching stopped."

"Yes, that was indeed strange." Ravus watched Prompto squirm a bit in the chair, avoiding his gaze at the moment. "But she is gone now. And I have-... we now have a week to go through the council and dismiss those responsible. It has been long overdue after all." Not an easy task, but it had to be done.

"And Ignis will help you?" Prompto appeared sceptical still, frowning now as he watched Ravus play with the box.

"As will you. Prompto, much of the correspondence dealt with the past few years was done by him. He knows the Empire and the dark sides. He knows if someone ceased to drink and appreciates art more than a bottle of whiskey. I understand your worry, but I want him to explain matters. Some things are not mine to state." Ravus looked up, a knock on the door interrupting them.

"I´ll get it." Gladio set the book down, getting up and walked to the door. A maid pushed a tray towards him, claiming that someone prepared the evening meal already.

"There was a note attached, but none of the cooks or the staff wrote it, so I-" She appeared hesitant, holding onto the tray still.

"Oh." Ravus perked up. "That´s alright. I know who prepared it, thank you. Please, take the rest of the evening off." Gladio pushed the tray inside while the maid bowed and closed the door, heading to the other members of the staff to celebrate.

"You know who-... he cooks? The assassin cooks for you?" Prompto stood up, marching over to the tray and pulled the cover off one of the dishes. "That´s... that actually looks good. There´s a note-...//Eat everything you stubborn fool or I will tie you up and force feed you.// Huh? There´s the same flame that was on the other notes."

"Ignis. Fire. Yes, he indeed cooks and his skills are remarkable. Though this time he seems to have prepared meals for you two as well. Why not. It has been a while since we ate together, hasn´t it, Prompto? Gladio, please stay as well." Ravus was quick to take the note from Prompto, holding it in his hand, re-reading it a few time with the same happy smile on his face.

"It smells good..." Prompto began to set the dishes on the table, studying them all. "I noticed that since a few months ago you started to look better, but I didn´t know he was the one cooking. So he can cook, he´s smart, he can kill and kidnap an Emperor and protect him, he is... something else."

"He truly is. A remarkable man."

"Ugh, now you are making that weird face again and going all weird..." Prompto made a face, turning to the food so he wouldn´t need to stare at Ravus´ face. "What is this?"

"Saggunto dumplings." Gladio spoke up quickly, a smile on his face. "They are really famous there, but getting the taste right outside the city became a challenge even for the most renowned chefs. I remember-... when I was in Karnaca, I had them a few times, but they only taste right when made in Saggunto. The fried rice and vegetables are also typical for the area. Smells like... figs? In Dunwall? And wine from Cullero... seems to have a Serkonan theme." Without hesitation, Gladio poured the wine.

"You know a lot about the food from Serkonos." Prompto sat down as well, plates all set up now and everyone rather eager to taste the meal. The comment made Gladio freeze for a second and Ravus caught his eye.

"I like food... so I remember where I had really good meals. Though who knows, this might not taste right." Shrugging, Gladio set the bottle down. 

"Then we shall rely on your judgement. Then you can let Ignis know what was wrong with the dish he prepared." Ravus´ smirk was undeniable as he slowly cut a dumpling open, the spicy meat still hot. Without hesitation he took a bite, ignoring how hot it was and a most blissful smile appeared on his face.

"Yea, right... because it is a good idea to tell an assassin he fucked up the food." With a snort, Gladio picked up a dumpling, studying it as though trying to find a flaw, then popped the whole thing into his mouth with his fingers. "Hawt!" He breathed, but still happily chewed. Slowly. His eyes wide after a moment. "T-this is... how? How did he do this?"

"I take it they are to your liking?" Ravus watched as Prompto took a tentative small bite, still frowning before the taste finally reached him.

"More than that. This is the same flavour that you get in the old pubs in Saggunto. Made by generations, the taste is... exactly the same." Ravus could only smile. Was Ignis watching them now? Probably not, attending to his own business.

"They really are good." Prompto admitted, already staring on a second one. "But since when are you two so friendly? It´s weird. When you first met you were ready to gut him, Ravus." 

"Things can change over time, Prompto. Gladio is a strange man indeed, but not in a bad way. All things considered, I might even have to ask him to train with me on a few days a week. With my health improving I intend to ensure that my body will remain strong as well." Ignoring the shocked stares, Ravus enjoyed the meal instead, wondering only briefly how it made someone like Gladio feel.

"I´m... worried you two might try to kill each other." Prompto admitted, sipping the wine. "You didn´t exactly get along, right?"

"Things probably changed. I still won´t go down and lick his boots, but I can honestly say that I respect the Emperor now. My old man didn´t use to speak too highly of the previous one, so I didn´t know what to expect. Blood doesn´t matter after all." Gladio smirked, stuffing his mouth before he could say anything more. 

"You never talk about your family, Gladio." Oh. Ravus looked to his brother, studying his face and there was no recognition. So he still didn´t know. And whatever reason there might be for that, it wasn´t his place to pry just yet. As long as he was content, then so be it.

"It´s not really interesting. Anyway, so this assassin of yours is from Tyvia, right? And you considered that he was sent to kill you-"

"Of course I have, but there is more to Ignis than just being an assassin. He was not born one. He wasn´t born with an unseeing eye, either. But it is not my place to say anything. If he chooses to trust you with the story of his life, then that´s that. Otherwise, I won´t speak of what he had told me." Determined to keep it a secret if Ignis wished it to be one, Ravus looked from one man to another. They were like night and day...

"Huh, interesting. Prompto... I think he might really be in love with that guy." Gladio popped another dumpling into his mouth.

"I guess... but I want to talk to Ignis alone. If he is all that you say, then why won´t he just stay by your side in some formal function? Or doesn´t he want to-"

"He can´t." Ravus interjected, shaking his head. "I asked him repeatedly, but there are others looking to him for guidance. Others who depend on his wisdom and need him to lead them. Ignis... as much as I wish I could call him only mine, I know it would not be true." The slight note of sadness in his voice was noticeable, but he was still smiling. "For now, let´s just eat. We will have a lot of work to do the next few days."

\---

And they did. Going over all the reports was more annoying than anything, but having to go back several years to find proof of when the council decided to go behind his back, where they lines their own pockets with gold and took away from the people of the Empire, made decisions in the name of the Emperor without speaking a word to him. And the more they found, the angrier the Emperor became.

The stack and frustration both kept rapidly growing.

But the bright light of Ignis visiting was there. Always unannounced, speaking softly from behind Ravus when he was alone only to be pulled into a tight embrace and swept into a kiss. He never chose to visit when he was with Prompto.

"There is something I must deal with first. A man will soon visit Dunwall and I ask you to hear him out. To know his story before you pass judgement." And Ravus would.

A week passed like nothing and when Ravus woke up, he found a note on his nightstand. The elegant cursive that surpassed his own writing and the signature of a small flame making his heart race as he fought to wake up and read the message. Why didn´t Ignis wake him up with a kiss? Something they should really talk about soon.

//I will be waiting in the kitchen for you, your brother, and the Duke´s son at eight. Don´t be late.//

Ravus nearly tripped in the haste to get dressed. Ignis was here already! At least his morning was starting off pleasantly, whereas later in the day he would have to deal with traitors. For now his thoughts revolved around Ignis alone, even as he rushed down the hall to his brother´s rooms, knocking only briefly before entering.

"Ravus?" Prompto looked rather flushed, cheeks pink, his bodyguard really interested in the painting on the wall while adjusting the collar of his shirt. And Ravus didn´t want to know just yet. Subtle, they were not.

"Good morning. We have a visit in the kitchens and I want you both to join me. Come, he must not be kept waiting."

"Is it Ignis?" Prompto picked up his gun, sliding it into the holster he still wore while Gladio moved to stand beside him.

"You know it is. Just look at how happy he looks. I didn´t even know he can smile like this." Gladio nodded towards the Emperor, smirking as they walked, always staying close to Prompto. It was undeniable that Ravus was happy. Even if it was because of an assassin.

The kitchens appeared to be empty, no cook or maid in sight, but there were still a few ingredients laid out on a counter and a pan sat atop the stove. But there was nobody in sight. "Ignis?"

"You´re three minutes late, Ravus. Now come, hand me the clove and the brown sugar. Gladio, please set out the wide plates from the western-most cupboard. The Prince prefers strong spiced tea if I recall correctly, so-"

"You´re cooking? You´re really... cooking?" Prompto stepped forward, staring at the man, hand close to the gun strapped to his thigh. His distrust was evident. "Why?"

"Because I enjoy it and I am good at it. Now kindly retrieve the mugs. Ravus, I will need the flour from the pantry along with the pear jelly and sweet chocolate spread. Make yourselves useful." Ravus was the only one smiling, automatically doing as told, much to his brother´s astonishment. Gladio was the second one to move, finding the plates after a moment. He knew his way around the kitchen as he often came for an extra bite to eat.

It took Prompto a nudge from the large man to get him to find the mugs.

"Wonderful. Now don´t get in the way unless you wish to learn how to make Tyvian pancakes." Staring to mix up the flour and milk, Ignis didn´t seem bothered at all. Of course, Ravus hovered close, more to watch Ignis than the process. 

"How do you know how to make them? Tyvians usually guard their recipes." Prompto finally spoke up, eyes trained on the man.

"My uncle taught me before I was taken to Dunwall. I have improved on the recipe over the years, so I wonder if the tongues of Dunwall natives will enjoy it."

"So you are Tyvian?" Of course he was. The pale hair, the green eye and complexion...

"Indeed, I am." Ignis poured some of the dough he made into the pan

"And how did you end up in Dunwall?" He wanted to know. The story that Ravus refused to tell, he had to know why someone like Ignis was here.

"Prompto-"

"Ravus, it´s alright." Briefly he touched the man´s arm, finding concern in his face, but Ignis only smiled and leaned into press a kiss to the corner of his lips. "Move the plates closer, would you? And I did not come here by choice, young Prince. The Overseers always gathered children from all over the Isles to find those suitable to fill their ranks. It wasn´t a pleasant experience, as you might imagine. Incidentally, it was the first moment Ravus and I met so many years back." He shuddered, recalling the night where he saw the young future Emperor and the man beside him, one horrified and one cruel and pleased.

"Unfortunately, I had no intentions to become one of them and I made it clear when I killed the Overseer who tried to do more than just train others. Unfortunately, I lost an eye, but it never became a problem. Seeing no way out and back home, I remained here. Was found by a man of legend who passed onto me what he knew. Introduced me to the man the Abbey of the Everyman loathes. And I found him far more pleasant than the empty words of those zealots." He slid the first pancake onto a plate, starting another one.

"Why Ravus?"

"Why indeed... initially, once I was capable to, I came to Dunwall Tower to kill him. I thought it safe to assume that he would be like his father before him. Instead I found a young man who was kind and determined and most of all, just. There was no vile intention in what he did and in spite of being told what to do by the council devoted to his father, Ravus made his own decisions.

"And I watched him. For a decade, I watched him, judged him and then decided to protect him. It is bizarre how many mediocre assassins actually made it to the Tower without being noticed, but they never did get far."

"You killed them." Not a question. A statement.

"Yes, I have. And I will probably kill many others to protect Ravus. Because the only one allowed to kill him is myself." He spread the chocolate onto the pancake, then added another on top and started to do this on all the plates. "Fortunately, I have the skills necessary to do so. Have you heard of the Outsider, prince?"

Ravus watched his brother tense up, the hand that was so close to the gun now hiding behind his back. "Everyone heard about him."

"Excellent." Ignis vanished, appearing at the spice rack, drawing a yelp from the prince and a few choice swears from the bodyguard who reached for his sword. But before he could do so, the assassin was back at the stove. "Then you should also know not to trust all that you read. The Outsider is neither good nor evil. Such concepts are beneath him. He merely watches and always will watch everything. Ravus, pour a few drops of oil into the pan. Not too much."

"You are... an assassin. And you love Ravus?" The Emperor nearly dropped the oil. That´s right; Ignis never actually did say those words. Not that it changed how he felt, but still...

"My feelings for Ravus cannot be summed up in such simple terms. Gladio, set the table. You know where the forks and knives are." Automatically, the bodyguard moved to retrieve them, ignoring the nagging question of why. This natural authority was hard to resist.

"Are you always so bossy?"

"Yes." Ravus and Ignis spoke as one and the Emperor earned himself a glare from the man. "I have to be. Your brother leads the Empire, as will you one day, while I lead the shadows that are all over the Isles. Simple as that."

The plates continued to fill, Ravus not moving from his side, watching elegant hands prepare another delicious meal.

"You are a strange man. And you can do so many things... why aren´t you here at the Tower? Ravus could use someone with your advice and I know that you´ve been doing that for years. He told me. All that you do... imagine how much more you could do if you were here at all times." 

"And then, who would lead the assassins? Who would listen to the whispers, the conspiracies and betrayals? Who would remove those who wish only to harm others and find information to convict them? There is always someone ready to take over, but just like things have changed from the time of Daud, they will change after I will pass away. However..." Ignis turned around, staring at the prince, his left eye glowing behind the eye patch." I have no intentions of dying just yet. Besides, those marked by the Outsider enjoy a longer life-span, but surely you know that."

There was something unspoken between the two, a communication Ravus didn´t understand, but then he saw Prompto nod. And Ignis turned around once more, soon finishing cooking and set the plats on the table.

"Let me know what you think. Some might consider it too sweet..." Was there actual concern in his voice? Ravus pulled out a chair for him and Ignis sat down after a moment of hesitation, Ravus by his side. Honestly, he knew it would taste amazing, because Ignis made it, but all he wanted was to keep him close and kiss him again.

Breakfast was a rather pleasant affair and the meal was well-received. Even Gladio, who was more in favour of hearty meals, enjoyed the combination of tart pears and sweet chocolate. It wasn´t long before he engaged Ignis in a conversation about the dish he served before, how he managed to get the texture and flavour of the dumplings right.

"I tend to visit Serkonos more than the other isles. As such, I created a few contacts. Cooking is more of a hobby than anything. I am glad to hear you enjoyed it." The genuine smile on his face made Ravus´ hear race.

"I did... it was the same taste that I remember from when I was a-... there." His childhood. Ignis only gave a nod, understanding that he didn´t wish to reveal the truth to the prince just yet. But he had also seen the correspondence. Soon, the prince and his bodyguard, would go to Karnaca. An official visit to strengthen the bonds between the two isles and the rulers.

Too bad he couldn´t come along, because he didn´t doubt it would be interesting.

When they were done eating, Ravus was the first to rise, gathering the plates with Ignis and rolled up his sleeves. "Ravus?" Confused, Prompto followed him to the sink, only to be handed a dry dish cloth. "You dry, I wash. Makes it quicker." And he did, scrubbing the plates and the pan clean, slowly handing them to Prompto who was stunned. By the time he began to dry the first plate he had two more waiting.

"I think I will need to lie down after this. The Emperor washing dishes and the Prince drying them..." Gladio muttered softly, the absurdity of the moment not lost on him. Ignis only shrugged

"There is nothing wrong with taking care of the mess you create. If common people can do it just fine, so can royalty and nobility." Or anyone else. Once they were done, Ravus looking rather satisfied while his brother appeared baffled, the Emperor marched over to the assassin and pulled him into a kiss without as much as a warning.

Feeling him melt into the embrace and kiss back made his heart race. Gladio and Prompto watched, feeling rather awkward to watch something so intimate, but Ravus didn´t seem to care at all. His hands began to wander again, one sliding down the man´s back, slowly travelling south and only when he got too close to his rear the assassin pulled away, smacking the hand.

"Behave, you bloody oaf!"

"But-"

"No buts! I swear... come on now. There is someone you need to meet and pass judgement onto." Ignis stepped away, then began to walk toward the kitchen door. "Your office, Ravus." And then he was gone.

"I´ll never get used to that..." Gladio muttered, shaking his head as he opened the door and held it for the Emperor and his brother. Ravus noticed his brother give the man a strange look, but he said nothing more as they headed to the upper floors. This strange meeting... who was it?

\---

The man looked nervous, but at the same time he stood straight, bowing deeply to the men. The guard he came with was quickly dismissed as Ravus took a seat at his desk. And after a moment, it hit him. He knew this man, albeit not personally. They never met, but he knew who he was. What he had done and why Ignis brought him here.

The limb-maker who created his arm.

Who was forced to put the needle in.

"Your Majesty."

"Please, take a seat. I have a feeling I know why you were brought here." Prompto moved to sit on the couch, Gladio close and both appeared rather confused.

"I didn´t bring him. I asked him and he complied. Years of guilt, one might say." Ignis spoke up from the windowsill, watching the man before he glanced to Ravus. "You know?"

"I´ll explain later. But please, speak your mind freely." The man´s hands still shook as he slowly took a seat, probably having expected something different.

"My name is Gerard Morris... years ago I was asked to create an artificial arm like no other, to replace the limb you have lost. And I was able to create one like nothing before it, that acts like our own. But my work has been turned into a device for murder. There is... there is a needle inside, connected to a slow-acting poison of some kind."

"You-" The Prince stood up.

"Prompto, sit down. Let the man speak. Tell me everything." Ravus remained calm, taking off the jacket he wore and rolled up his sleeves, showing off his forearms, one human and one sleek and black.

"I was honoured to be tasked with the creation, being able to put the knowledge bestowed unto me by the great minds of our Empire. But they... they said they will take my wife and daughter. That they will hurt them and sell them and still find another way. Someone else." The man sat up, weary, but bright eyes staring at Ravus. "I am aware of my guilt and will accept your judgement, but I beg your mercy when it comes to them. My wife and daughter don´t know anything, still oblivious to what I have done. My child, Myra, is smart. Smarter than anyone and she will one day take over the workshop. She was raised to be just and fair and kind. Please have mercy on them and don´t tell them when you-..."

"When I...?"

"Sentence me..." The man breathed out, closing his eyes after a moment. "I will accept any judgement you will pass onto me."

"Who were the men who came to you? Do you know their names?" The man´s eyes opened once more.

"A few, well-known among the people for their status. But I have never forgotten their faces, the sickening sneers with which they gave me the needle. Disgracing my work..." Ignis smiled. Oh, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Ravus stood up and slowly stripped his shirt off, Ignis´ eyes automatically on him and taking in the sight. Though he had seen it many times by now. "The needle has been found and removed during my treatment at Addermire Institute. Incidentally, the poison you were made to use bonded with the illness I contracted and both slowly began to cancel each other out. I was still sick, but the illness moved slowly. And in return it slowed the poison´s effect." Flexing his arm, Ravus touched the shoulder where the artificial arm was connected. 

"Truly, it is a remarkable piece. It moves as I want it to, the system that you have developed akin to something magical and out of this world. It would be a shame to lose this kind of genius, especially considering that you have been teaching classes at the Academy of Natural Philosophy the past few years." The man slowly nodded, eyes fixed on the arm, studying it. There was not even a scratch.

"You have been forced to put the poison in that ended up acting as a slowing down measure for tuberculosis, allowing further research into this illness. You continued doing good work and even tampered with and after so many years, the arm lost none of its function. And... you know the names and faces of those who threatened you and forced you to slowly kill me. Ignis?" Ravus put his shirt back on, smiling at the assassin who slowly walked around the desk.

"A council meeting has been called and starts in a few minutes. You will come with us and point out those who visited you years ago and made you poison the Emperor. Your protection is guaranteed by the Emperor himself."

"But I... I was made to kill him!"

"Yes, you were forced to. Protecting your family, you did what you had to. I have a feeling they would have found someone else to do their dirty work. So come now, Mr. Morris. As I see it, there is no need for punishment, as the guilt you had to live with for years was punishment enough. And losing one as brilliant as you are would be a shame. Shall we?" Ravus grabbed his coat. "Stay alert. Something tells me they won´t accept my ruling so easily."

"I wouldn't put it past them to resort to violence. Gladio, you may want to keep a hand on your sword."

"Always do." 

A rather dark smile appeared on Ignis´ lips as he walked to the door, opening it without hesitation before blinking away. The man gasped, stumbling back, but Ravus touched his shoulder to calm him down. "Some things cannot be explained in a normal way. Come now. You are under my protection."

\---

Blackwall, Sojourn and Carr were the only calm ones in the meeting hall, discussing a theatre play they apparently attended earlier that week. The other members were glaring at everything, even each-other, fists clenched and faces bloated with anger. They were afraid and it pleased Ravus to see that.

Gladio chose to stand before the prince, as his duty was to protect him and nobody else, but he was ready to step in at any moment. The limb-maker himself appeared even more nervous, eyes lingering on the men he immediately recognised. Nobody was aware of the assassin hiding in the shadow, ready to strike, to protect, and to kill.

"Well then, shall we start? The final case for your dismissal. After this, those of you whom I know I can still trust will remain on the council as you are now, for you have never lead me astray with your advice and never tried to bring the Empire to ruin. The rest... will be removed. For I do not care how much you sucked up to my cruel father, how much he promised you riches and power. He is dead. And I won´t die for a long, long time. Especially not after the poison needle some of you have forced into my arm had been removed." 

Oh, how sweet was the feeling when he saw the shock in some faces. Pale and red with anger, several squirmed, whispering, muttering curses as their eyes moved to the man at Ravus´ side.

"Needle? Someone tried to poison you?" Blackwall was the one to speak up first, frowning as he looked around the table. "Someone here, tried to poison the Emperor!?"

"Indeed, they have. Unknowingly, they created something that slowed down my illness and perhaps even allowed only a very slow progress. Now, please, Mr. Morris, show me the men who came to you years ago, threatened your family and you and forced you to ruin your work?" The man was shaking, visibly so, but nonetheless he took a step forward.

"T-there. At the end of the table... Pyrus and Quinn, I recognize them. And opposite them, Rodney and Cristoff. He was the one who gave me the vial with the needle hovered over my shoulder to ensure I put it in. A-and those three, I don´t know their names. But I would recognize their faces anywhere." He pointed a finger at the three men and Ravus raised an eyebrow.

"Fritz, Archer and Grindle. You three, then Pyrus, Quinn, Rodney and Cristoff are hereby banned from stepping foot in Dunwall ever again. Your assets are to be repossessed and sold, the gold to be divided onto the people from which you stole all these decades. Oh yes..." Ravus´ glare intensified. "I am aware of the what you have done. All the documents you tried to hide and remove, pretend never existed. All the contracts you have forged. Perhaps banning you is not enough..."

"How dare you!?" Pyreas was the first to stand, face red as he banged his fist on the table. "I have been here longer than you have been alive and I deserve-"

"You deserve nothing!" Blackwall, if you would kindly let the guards outside know that we will need a few of them to not only remove this... filth, from the Tower, but to-"

"I refuse! I won´t allow some little shit to take everything away from me!" Grindle was shouting, reaching into his coat as he stood up and pointed a gun at the limb-maker. But the moment he fired the gun, a loud clank could be heard, Ravus´ left arm extended over his chest. There was a visible hole in his jacket and shirt and he rolled them up. 

"Not even a scratch. I am happy to see such quality work."

"You little bastard! I´ll kill you and take the Empire myself!" The door burst open just as the man was shouting, guards stepping in, but by then the man shifted his target.

"I´ll kill him first!" The gun moved to aim at Prompto, but the blond didn´t move from his spot, glaring daggers. There was not a hint of fear in his eyes as the guards sounded an alarm. Ravus moved quickly, wanting nothing more to cover his brother, protect him, but Gladio was quicker.

"No you fucking won´t!!" The sword swung before anyone could stop him and the gun fell to the ground along with the man´s forearm, fingertips twitching for a brief second. An agonizing scream echoed as Grindle clutched the bleeding limb, the spray of blood getting on another traitor before the man fainted.

"Guards!!" Though Grindle could no longer move, screaming in agony, the other six were not hesitant. 

"If we go down we take you little bastards with us!!" "Kill them!!" "For the Abbey!!!" "For the true Emperor!!"

The next gunshot that rang out came from beside the Emperor. Prompto stood there, calm as ever as he aimed his gun at the next man in line while Archer collapsed to the floor, his knee in ruin. "Mr. Morris, please stand in a corner as this has become rather dangerous." Speaking as calmly as Ravus, the blond fired another shot, hidden by a large sword later as another pained scream rang out, the one named Rodney struggling to breathe.

"Three down, four to go." Gladio smirked. Blackwall was not idle either. Though Sojourn and Carr were no fighters, they made sure to pull the limb-maker away and into safety as the traitors continued to move, blind determination driving them now.

"How dare you raise your hand against His Majesty! I knew I should have gotten rid of you years ago!" Blackwall shouted, shamelessly slamming his fist into Pyreas´ face, sickening crunch of bone being broken just loud enough for Ravus to hear as he was the closest. "You won´t leave this room alive!" The glint of a sword came too quickly for the man to do anything and Blackwall swung it in one smooth move, the beheaded body falling to the floor.

"That will be a difficult stain to remove..." Ignis´ comment came from behind Blackwall, the man whipping around, sword raised before recognition set in. The assassin only smirked, then raised his hand. 

And time stopped, droplets of blood hanging in the air, a bullet fired from a gun quickly knocked away before it could hit a guard´s side. "Such a hassle... but you need someone to punish, Ravus. Prompto."

The blond looked away, failing to hold still, sighing as he looked around. "Yes?"

"He chose you for a reason." Ignis smiled, firing a few darts from his wrist bow. "You have grown up so much... I hope that one day you will be able to trust me and my intentions." Lowering a sword before it could hit one of the traitors, wanting them to be punished properly, Ignis stepped to Ravus´ side. "I truly do love him... and have for so long. But he´s so stubborn and won´t accept that this cannot work."

"You should trust him more. Ravus will find a way to make it work. But have you told him that you love him?"

"No... not yet... perhaps I am scared." Ignis smiled, pressing a light kiss to the Emperor´s cheek. "All in due time. For now..."

Time began to move again, a few guards stumbling, and the three traitors fell to the floor unconscious, one lying in a pool of blood that was not his own. Blackwall himself appeared confused, but Ravus quickly realized what happened. The lingering warmth on his cheek was rather comforting as well. 

"Guards. Remove the... remains. Throw them to the rats to rot, they deserve no burial. And those three are to be imprisoned and will be publicly executed tomorrow. I will have Carr deliver details of their assets tomorrow. From what I know, very few of them had actual families to care for and they are not to be harmed." Ravus looked at the hand that still clutched the gun. "Perhaps just wrap the remains in the carpet and toss it out. It carries their stink."

"Yes, sir!" A few guards began to drag away the unconscious men, none of them bothering to be gentle. But Ravus was more interested in Blackwall, watching the man walk around to Archer who still seemed to be breathing.

"P-please... I beg you-"

"Like my sister begged? How many times has she pleaded for her life when you beat her? When you raised your hand against her... so beg me now." And the man did, sobbing, clutching at the shattered bones protruding from his knee before he stared down the barrel of a gun. He tried once more, but no words left his lips as a final bullet rang out and he was finally silent.

"I should have done that years ago. Your Majesty, I apologize for crossing the line and taking the liberty of ending that shit´s life..."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Blackwall." Ravus held up his hand, shaking his head and stepped away from the carpet so it could be removed. 

It felt like a big burden has been lifted off his shoulders. Everything just felt clear now. It made sense. Replacing the council would not be an easy task, but he would deal with that later. "Have someone escort Mr. Morris home and reassure him that everything is now dealt with. He no longer has to live in fear and can continue doing his work, teaching and creating."

"I shall do that. That man before... you know him?" Slowly they walked out, Carr and Sojourn still with Morris, explaining that he did a good thing and that he had nothing to fear. At least a few of the councilmen could be trusted.

"Indeed, I do. And you stopped your attack before you recognized him, didn´t you?" Ravus walked slowly, aware that his assassin was following them in the shadows high above them.

"Yes... a couple years back, I paid to have the true reason of my sister´s death uncovered. But after I found out, I thought that having Archer killed would be unwise... I should have done so earlier. Much earlier. He offered it as a free service, but I wanted to do so myself. And finally..."

"You avenged her." Ravus nodded in understanding. "Ignis is a strange man, but I trust him with my life. It is only thanks to him I am going to live. Only thanks to him have I found out how much damage those bastards caused the Empire and it will take a few years for it to recover. And it is far from over, but tonight, a big step forward was taken."

"I´m glad to hear that. By the way, have you noticed that the young man acting as the prince´s bodyguard resembles-"

"Duke Amicitia?" Ravus smiled and held a finger to his lips. "Indeed, I have. But I ask you not to speak a word of it to anyone. Perhaps you would enjoy a vacation after all this mess?"

"Nonsense, my boy! There is much work to be done now. We have to start by fixing the mess those shits made, create a new council and you know that reporters will want to receive an official statement. The annoying things have yet to start. I can take a vacation when the Month of Songs rolls around. Still a long time away." Blackwall patted Ravus´ shoulder, laughing briefly. "I could use a drink. Remind me to one day take you to the Hound Pits pub. Not a fancy place, but a good one."

"Enjoy your evening then."

"You as well, Your Majesty. Long live the Emperor!" For a moment he watched his retreating back, then turned on his heel and headed back to his office. A moment alone with Ignis was exactly what he needed. What he craved. And the moment the door closed he turned around to face him, pulling him into his arms.

"That didn´t go exactly as planned." Muttering into the pale hair, Ravus closed his eyes, arms firmly locked around Ignis´ waist.

"It went as well as I expected. Though I had to step in to prevent further bloodshed. The people will rejoice in the public execution and the following consequences. You did well, Ravus." Relaxing under the praise, Ravus smiled.

"You truly are amazing, Ignis. Do you think... you could stay with me tonight? Or do you have to leave?" Pulling away just enough to be able to see his face, Ravus tried to appear composed, but inside he wanted to beg Ignis to stay with him.

"Yes, I can stay with you. Matters at the hideout are taken care of and Aranea can take care of anything else. And I missed you..." Ignis leaned in, pressing a light kiss to his lips that Ravus only too eagerly returned.

"I love you, Ignis. By the Void, I love you so much." He kissed him again, not caring that the words were not returned. The kiss was enough, all he needed to know how Ignis felt. And with time, perhaps the assassin would come to say them.

Until then, Ravus would more than gladly say them for him.


End file.
